El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: El dolor en su pecho se volvió más angustiante a causa de su negativa, su corazón era terco, no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que obtuviera lo que deseaba: estar con Jack. Muerte se dio cuenta que alejarlo del joven guardián haría que el sufrimiento fuese insoportable, por lo que tomó una decisión.
1. Una fiesta de muerte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

_El mundo es una constante lucha de equilibrios. Bien y mal. Luz y oscuridad. Vida y muerte, así ha sido desde el principio y así será hasta el final._

**Capítulo 1.- Una fiesta de muerte**

Jack Frost, el más joven de los guardianes, era un espíritu alegre y lleno de energía que podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera que no tuviera la suficiente paciencia. Estuvo solo por trescientos años, ignorado por los que eran como él e invisible para los humanos, pero eso había cambiado después de que derrotaron a Pitch.

Jack remontaba las nubes, llevando consigo días nevados que tanta diversión les daba a los niños.

Alaska era uno de los lugares que más le gustaban a Jack; era un paraíso de hielo eterno.

El joven guardián se detuvo en los alrededores de un pequeño poblado; algo le había llamado la atención. En una pequeña colina se encontraba una figura enlutada miraba el burgo con interés; Jack se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del extraño que tanta curiosidad le daba.

Era un ser alto, parecía ser apenas unos centímetros más bajo que North; una gruesa tela tan oscura como la noche lo cubría de pies a cabeza sin dejar expuesta ni un milímetro de piel.

—Hola Jack Frost —dijo el extraño sin mirar al albino. Jack sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral; esa voz parecía ser la mezcla de todas las películas de terror o de las mismas entrañas de la tierra.

—Qui… ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Jack asustado.

—Te conozco desde siempre, pequeño. Mucho antes de que nacieras en el mundo humano —dijo sin despegar la mirada del pueblo. —En ese entonces, Hombre de la luna y yo nos disputamos tu alma —suspiró con tristeza —, aún lamento que él fuese quien ganara.

Jack miró al extraño con interés y confusión.

—¿Se disputaron mi alma? —el ser asintió con la cabeza.

—Discúlpame. Si yo hubiese ganado no te habría dejado solo ni un segundo.

Jack contuvo el aliento cuando el ser le miró de frente; como si la capucha que le cubría no fuera suficiente, tenía un velo azul marino que escondía la mitad de su rostro. Frost pudo ver sus ojos lilas, que parecían estar sin alma, sin brillo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Jack. El ser rió; esta vez su voz era cálida, dulce, contrastando con su voz normal.

—Jack, mi dulce y querido Jack —dijo acercándose cada vez más al guardián de la diversión. —Tan puro y hermoso como la nieve—le acaricio la mejilla y Jack se sorprendió de lo frío que era el contacto; extrañamente lo hizo sentirse protegido y querido. —Tú traes diversión con la nieve pero también puedes traer muerte, en eso nos parecemos.

—Yo no… —Jack trató de decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió la suave tela del velo rozando sus labios.

—Guardián de la diversión, renuncia al Hombre de la luna y ven conmigo, yo jamás te dejaré.

Jack cerró los ojos por inercia, podía sentir el aliento del ser delante suyo era agradable y olía como un campo de flores. El joven espíritu se paralizó, creía que su primer beso sería robado por ese desconocido pero en el último momento fue su frente la que recibió el contacto de unos fríos labios que le proporcionaron un agradable calosfrió.

—¡Muerte! —Jack se sobresalto. El encanto se había roto.

Una mujer acababa de llegar, era hermosa como Jack no había visto jamás; su cuerpo y cabellos brillaban con luz propia, usaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, sus pies estaban descalzos y nunca tocaban el piso.

—¡Oh! Eres Jack —dijo la dama con voz dulce y cantarina. —Muerte estuvo de mal humor después de perderte con Moony.

—Vida —dijo Muerte en tono de regaño, pero la aludida tan sólo sonrió ocasionando que Jack se sonrojara.

—¿Sabías que Muerte estalló en cólera y estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a Moony cuando se enteró que te abandonó?

Jack miró al ser que ahora sabía que se llamaba Muerte y aunque no podía verle el rostro supo que estaba avergonzado.

—Si en verdad me querías, ¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a mí? —Jack estaba enojado, el enterarse que había una persona que supuestamente le quería pero que aún así no hizo nada para evitarle esos trescientos años de abandono le enfurecía.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Muerte, aparentemente bajando la mirada y no agregó nada más.

—Desgraciadamente, mi hermano no puede acercarse a ningún espíritu o guardián del Hombre de la luna —dijo Vida con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jack confundido.

—Ellos protegen la inocencia de los niños que aún no tienen consciencia de la muerte —dijo el ente oscuro —, me repelen, sólo puedo hablar con ellos si vienen a mí, como tú lo hiciste Jack —respondió y su voz tenía un ligero matiz de alegría.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero extrañamente no era incomodo, era todo lo contrario.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Vida. —Jack, Muerte hará una fiesta dentro de dos días, estas invitado y si quieres puedes llevar a los otros guardianes.

Jack lo dudo un momento antes de aceptar.

—¡Fantástico! —chilló Vida dando un saltito.

Muerte se acercó a Jack para colocarle un collar con un dije en forma de copo de nieve de plata.

—Te llevara directo a mi castillo, sólo tienes que pensar en mí. No lo piernas, ¿bien? —Jack se sonrojó.

—Yo… gracias…

—Es hora de irnos, Muerte —dijo Vida sonriendo—, nos vemos Jack —y desapareció.

—Gracias por acercarte a mí, Jack… me has hecho muy feliz —comentó la muerte antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Jack se quedó solo, contemplando el objeto que colgaba de su cuello; el dije en verdad imitaba un copo de nieve, en una esquina se podía leer su nombre y una fecha: el día que se convirtió en Jack Frost. Sonrió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta que lejos de molestarle, le hacía sentir feliz. Era extraño, pero la presencia de Muerte le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz que no había experimentado antes, además de hacerlo sentir protegido, como si su lugar estuviese realmente al lado de ese oscuro ser.

Jack Frost no era una persona muy confiada, los tres siglos de soledad lo habían hecho receloso de todo aquel que se le acercara, pero con Muerte, por alguna razón sentía que podía bajar la guardia.

—¡Viento llévame! —dijo Jack y al instante se encontró surcando los cielos rumbo a la casa de North… su casa.

Qué extraño le sabía decir que su casa era la misma que la de Santa Claus. Después de la derrota Pitch, North había insistido en que Jack se fuese a vivir con él con la excusa de no querer que estuviera solo nunca más; aunque el joven guardián de la diversión pensaba que el alegre hombre lo usaba de pretexto para cumplir su deseo de tener una familia.

¿Qué mejor que un chico solo para llenar el vacío de tener una familia como la de los humanos? Y North no fue el único con esa brillante idea, Toothiana, Meme e incluso Bunnymund parecían estar de acuerdo con el guardián de las maravillas en darle un hogar y una familia al pobre niño huérfano. Era por eso que North actuaba como si fuese su padre y Tooth su madre, Meme como el tío consentidor y Bunny, bueno el había tomado muy enserio su papel del molesto hermano mayor, tanto que no desperdiciaba oportunidad para molestar; no es que Jack se molestara, ¿Qué niño podría alardear de tener a esos cuatro como su familia? Cualquier infante daría lo que fuera por tener su suerte, pero aunque Jack estaba feliz de tener una familia (aunque fuese una disfuncional como esa), no podía evitar sentir que en algún momento la magia desaparecería y una vez más volvería a ser invisible y eso era lo que él mas temía.

….

Jack fue recibido por los yetis y unos cuantos elfos; les sonrió agradecido por la bienvenida. Se dirigió a la fábrica a buscar a North pero no estaba ahí, entonces fue a su estudio donde Santa inventaba sus nuevos juguetes. El guardián de las maravillas revisaba la lista de los niños buenos por tercera vez en el mes.

—North —el aludido dejó su trabajo para mirar a Jack y ahí se dio cuenta del dije que colgaba de su cuello.

—¿Y eso? —dijo Santa señalando el copo de nieve.

—Me lo regalaron unos amigos —respondió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de considerar a la muerte como una amiga siendo que le acababa de conocer.

North levantó una ceja en un gesto inquisidor.

—¿Qué clase de amigos? —Jack se removió en su lugar, North estaba usando ese tono paternal que tanto le incomodaba.

—Yo… se llaman Muerte y Vida... —North parecía impresionado, algo que sin duda hizo que Jack se sintiera importante. —Me invitaron a una fiesta y Vida dijo que podía llevarlos a ustedes, si es que querían, claro.

Esto en verdad puso a North de buen humor (más de lo normal) y no tardó en asaltar a Jack con un sinfín de preguntas sobre Vida que lograron marear al albino.

…

El día de la fiesta llegó; los guardianes se encontraban en el trineo que acababa de cruzar el portal que del dije de Jack había abierto tan pronto se elevaron en el aire.

Llegaron a la entrada del reino de Muerte, un gran río de aguas oscuras dominaba el paisaje. Era un lugar lúgubre; infinidad de almas se formaban aguardando su turno para subir a una góndola guiada por un hombre de aspecto grotesco que cobraba por subir a su embarcación. Toothiana se asomó a la orilla, contemplando horrorizada a las pobres y almas que tuvieron la desdicha de caer en aquellas malditas aguas.

—Esto es horrible —dijo el hada abrazándose a sí misma.

—Sabía que era una mala idea venir a este lugar, compañeros —dijo Bunny y Meme asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién vota por regresar al trineo? —dijo North levantando la mano e inmediatamente fue secundado por Tooth, Bunny y Meme.

—¡Hola! —los cinco guardianes gritaron asustados. Una joven que aparentaba la misma edad de Jack se les apareció de repente, usaba una larga túnica negra con los bordes en rojo; era incluso más pálida que Jack, lo que contrastaba con sus largos cabellos negros y sus ojos del color de la sangre. —Lo siento, no quise asustarlos —dijo en un tono poco creíble. —Soy Andras, segador de almas, es un placer. El señor Muerte me pidió que los condujera al palacio.

—Mu-mucho gusto —saludó Tooth un poco asustada. Andras le sonrió amablemente, mostrando sus pulcros dientes, esto hizo que el hada se olvidara de su miedo para inspeccionar la boca de la segadora.

—Tooth, déjala —dijo North.

—Lo siento, es que sus dientes son tan increíbles como los de Jack —comentó el hada en tono soñador.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Andras y miró a Jack. —El señor Muerte me pidió que te diese un regalo —hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y una luz de color violeta cubrió el cuerpo del guardián de la diversión.

Cuando la luz desapareció Las ropas de Jack habían cambiado; ahora usaba una capa rojo oscuro que bajaba desde sus hombros hasta el suelo y estaba sujeto con un broche con la forma de su callado, sobre una camisa de cuello en V negra, que dejaba expuesto un poco de su níveo pecho en las mangas tenía bordados de copos en hilo de plata. Traía puesto un pantalón sin bolsillos, ajustado, de color de su cabello. Su cabeza estaba adornada con una corona de laurel.

—¡Wau! Te vez genial Jack —dijo Tooth, Meme asintió y sobre su cabeza apareció un pulgar en alto creado con su arena.

Bunnymund contempló a Jack en silencio; se veía realmente hermoso, como un ángel; un momento, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando algo así de ese chiquillo? ¡Era ridículo!

—Eh, bueno, suban a su transporte y yo con gusto los llevaré al castillo de mi señor —dijo Andrea interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bunny.

Los guardianes subieron a Andras que volaba gracias a unas enormes alas de murciélago que le crecieron de la espalda. Pronto se vieron frente a un gran castillo de aspecto siniestro. Al aterrizar fueron recibidos por un grupo de hermosas doncellas y por la misma muerte.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar —dijo Muerte quien al ver a Jack lo abrazó con cariño. Bunnymind al verlo, sintió deseos de golpear a la oscura criatura que se atrevía a tocar a su Jack. —Meme, es un gusto verte, viejo amigo.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Jack y Sadman asintió mientras algunas imágenes aparecían sobre su cabeza; primero la muerte, luego una persona durmiendo y finalmente una persona bailando.

—En ocasiones, las almas necesitan comunicarse con sus seres queridos y la mejor forma es atreves de los sueños —explicó Muerte, Meme volvió a asentir. —Bueno, entremos, estoy seguro que Vida ya se habrá dado cuenta de que desaparecí de la fiesta.

Los guardianes asintieron; Jack no dijo nada, sólo se dejó guiar por su nuevo amigo; demasiado avergonzado como para pronunciar palabra alguna. La muerte los condujo hasta el gran salón que contrastaba con el resto del castillo.

El salón era enorme, con pisos de marfil, las paredes parecían ser de plata y oro; del techo que simulaba ser un cielo nocturno caían copos de nieve que desaparecían tan pronto entraban en contacto con las personas u objetos. Había un sinfín de personas, algunas conocidas: el hada madrina, Cupido que bailaban al compas de la música, en una mesa alejada se encontraban los pecados molestándose entre sí, el rey calabaza y _la Catrina_ bebiendo ponche, la madre naturaleza hablaba tranquilamente con Vida.

—Bueno, espero que se diviertan, las fiestas no son mi punto fuerte —dijo Muerte avergonzado.

—¿Dé qué estás hablando? —habló Jack confundido —¡esto es genial!

—Me alegra que te guste Jack.

North, Tooth y Meme no tardaron en unirse a la fiesta, por el contrario Aster no se separó de Jack y de Muerte.

—¡Aster, vieja bola de pelos! —dijo una marmota casi tan grande como Bunny. —Ven conmigo, vamos a recordar viejos tiempo.

—No, espera… yo… —trató de negarse pero la marmota lo arrastró hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

—Jack, ven conmigo, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte —el guardián de la diversión asintió dejándose llevar por Muerte quien lo condujo fuera del salón; caminaron entre pasillos oscuros y aterradores hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta blanca que contrastaba con las demás.

Jack paso saliva, temeroso de lo que hubiese dentro.

—Espero te guste —dijo Muerte y abrió la puerta, la luz que salió de dentro cegó a Jack por unos momentos antes de que pudiera ver el interior.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó Jack entrando a la habitación.

_Continuará…_


	2. Problemas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

_El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsados._

_Jean Paul_ _(1763-1825) Escritor y humorista alemán. _

**Capítulo 2.- Problemas**

—Jack, ven conmigo, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte —el guardián de la diversión asintió dejándose llevar por Muerte quien lo condujo fuera del salón; caminaron entre pasillos oscuros y aterradores hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta blanca que contrastaba con las demás.

Jack paso saliva, temeroso de lo que hubiese dentro.

—Espero te guste —dijo Muerte y abrió la puerta, la luz que salió de dentro cegó a Jack por unos momentos antes de que pudiera ver el interior.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó Jack entrando a la habitación.

Jack estaba asombrado; se encontraban en un paisaje nevado, los árboles eran de hielo y la luz que se reflejaba entre ellos se rompía en toda clase formas y colores. A lo lejos parecía haber un pequeño poblado habitado por muñecos de nueve vivientes.

—Este es mi gran tesoro —dijo Muerte. Jack lo miró dándose cuenta que la oscura figura había sido reemplazada por un joven de piel grisácea, largos cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta.

—Muerte… —el aludido sonrió ocasionando un sonrojo en el guardián de la diversión. Y es que aquel hombre era hermoso con ese rostro perfecto enmarcando unos ojos violetas y ese cuerpo bien formado oculto bajo un traje oscuro que lo hacía lucir como a un ejecutivo de alto nivel.

—Tú eres el primero que ha visto este lugar y a mí de esta manera, Jack —dijo Muerte mirándolo de frente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Frost confundido. Muerte dio un suspiro, se sentó en la nieve y le indicó a Jack que hiciera lo mismo, el joven obedeció.

El paisaje nevado cambio por uno otoñal; frente a la pareja apareció un joven con la apariencia de Muerte, se encontraba en el suelo, su tobillo atrapado en una trampa pero aun así no parecía dolerle, más bien estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en esa ridícula trampa humana. Un niño se acercó él, tenía apenas ocho años.

—Muerte… —dijo Jack, el infante se le hacía conocido. El aludido sólo le hizo una señal para que continuara observando. El guardián de la diversión, regresó nuevamente la mirada.

El niño le quitó la trampa al joven que lo miraba con odio, casi como si estuviera a punto de matarlo; pero el infante, lejos de asustarse, le sonrió y ayudó.

—En aquel tiempo, yo odiaba a los humanos —admitió Muerte —, siempre acabando con la vida ajena, denigrando a sus iguales. Creía que los mortales sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismo, pero, ahí estabas tú, un infante, tendiéndole la mano a alguien que lucía tan… amenazador como yo… —Jack lo miró confundido, él no recordaba haber conocido a Muerte.

—Yo, no recuerdo… lo siento.

Muerte le sonrió antes de besarlo en la frente, ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en Jack.

—Está bien. Los mortales sólo pueden verme en los últimos momentos de su vida, que alguien, cuyo reloj aún este casi completo, por eso debí borrarte la memoria, Jack.

Muerte se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano al guardián de la diversión para que se incorporara.

—Es hora de regresar, no me gustaría que mi hermana entrara y descubriera lo que guardo en este lugar; es mi tesoro, sólo puede ser visto por ti, Jack —sonrojarse se estaba volviendo costumbre estando al lado de Muerte.

Regresaron a la fiesta; Bunnymund y la marmota estaban completamente ebrios y discutían por cosas sin importancia, North, Tooth y Meme se encontraban junto a Vida y a un hombre anciano, degustando algunos bocadillos. Cuando los segadores se percataron del regreso de su señor, subieron a una tarima que acababan de crear y llamaron la atención de los presentes.

—¡Hola gente! —dijo una niña de aproximadamente diez años; sus ojos eran blancos al igual que sus cabellos, usaba un vestido victoriano de color negro. —Primero que nada, queremos agradecerles, en nombre de nuestro señor, el haber asistido a esta fiesta, a pesar de haber recibido la invitación, a penas ayer.

—¡Así que disfruten del espectáculo! —agregó Andras.

Un tercer segador hizo una reverencia, tenía la apariencia de una adolecente. Una orquesta de esqueletos apareció al tiempo que los dos primeros segadores se iban a sentar junto con sus amigos.

—Espero les agrade mi humilde canción —dijo la segadora, hizo un señal y la banda comenzó a tocar.

_**Débil mortal no te asuste**_

_**mi oscuridad ni mi nombre;**_

_**en mi seno encuentra el hombre**_

_**un término a su pesar.**_

_**Yo, compasiva, te ofrezco**_

_**lejos del mundo un asilo,**_

_**donde a mi sombra tranquilo**_

_**para siempre duerma en paz.**_

La voz del segador era sombría pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Jack cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse más en la canción pero tiene que abrirlos de nuevo al sentir la mano de Muerte apretando la suya. Sonrió; siente que su corazón se acelera y una sensación cálida se apodera de su pecho, por alguna extraña razón, le ha estado sucediendo demasiado últimamente, ¿acaso tendrá alguna enfermedad?

Aplausos, Jack se sobresaltó, al parecer la canción a terminado y la joven segadora esta agradeciendo las alabanzas de su público. El guardián de la diversión imita a los demás, pues aunque sólo fue capaz de escuchar la primera parte, le parecía muy hermosa y de alguna forma supo que la canción era en honor a Muerte.

El Hada Madrina tomó el lugar de la segadora. Jack la contempló, era muy distinta a Toothiana, usaba un largo vestido azul y sus alas eran más parecidas a las de una mariposa, aunque semi trasparentes, sostenía una barita de cristal que al moverla, dejaba escapar una estela de luz.

—Bueno, primero que nada; Muerte, querido, me alegra que este año decidieras salir de tu depresión habitual de esta época —Jack observó a su amigo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que Muerte se deprimía en estas fechas, ¿pero porque? —… Espero les guste mi regalo.

El hada agitó su varita, preparada para lanzar un hechizo, pero justo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, un objeto desconocido impactó contra ella; un conjuro escapó de la varita revotando contra las paredes, el piso, las mesas. Los invitados se habían resguardado lo mejor que pudieron.

Muerte se encontraba encima de Jack para protegerlo del hechizo; agradecía internamente ser tan grande, pues de esta forma podía cubrir completamente al guardián de la diversión.

Un gritó ahogado y otro de exclamación. Silencio.

Todos levantaron la mirada; todos se encontraban en shock, de repente, los gritos de parte de las féminas del lugar. Muerte cubrió los ojos de Jack y los segadores varones hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeras y con los más jóvenes.

Un hombre alto y musculoso se encontraba de pie junto a una aterrada marmota. Tenía los cabellos grises amarrados en una coleta baja que le llegaba casi a la cadera, sus brazos y frente estaban marcados con extraños tatuajes, iguales a los de….

—¿Aster? —exclamó North mirando al hombre que estaba completamente desnudo. El aludido parecía estar en shock, pues no se había movido ni un milímetro, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—¡Oh, cariño! —dijo el Hada Madrina cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, se sentía tan culpable de lo sucedido.

Muerte se acercó al ex conejo y lo cubrió con uno de los manteles, lo guio fuera del salón y ordenó a sus segadores que hicieran lo posible por recuperar el ambiente alegre, pero no se esperaba que el resto de los guardianes y la misma Hada Madrina los siguieran. El dueño del castillo los condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, en ella se encontraba una mujer con rasgos de araña que estaba tejiendo.

—Mi señor —dijo la fémina dejando su trabajo casi compulsivo para presentar sus respetos a Muerte, después se fijó en Jack y sonrió —. Te ha sentado justo como me imagine.

—Aracne, necesito que le des algo de ropa —dijo Muerte empujando ligeramente a Aster para que fuera con la mujer. —Necesitamos una explicación —agregó mirando al Hada Madrina quien bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puede regresar al canguro a la normalidad? —preguntó Jack, preocupado.

—En verdad quisiera cariño, pero no puedo —el Hada mostró su varita, ahora rota por la mitad.

—¿No tienes otra? —el hada madrina miró a Jack ofendida.

—¿Tú tienes otro cayado? —preguntó alzando la nariz. —Mi varita es única, no puede ser reemplazada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo demoraras en repararla? —preguntó Muerte para evitar que siguiera reprendiendo a Jack.

El Hada se cruzó de brazos; como si reparar su varita fuese tan fácil, hacía falta un montón de ingredientes y la intervención de Hombre de la luna.

Bunnymund regresó ya vestido; el conejo estaba hecho una feria, gritaba que mataría a la comadreja pues él había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido.

Resultó que Aster y la comadreja habían comenzado una pelea, primero verbal a causa de lo borrachos que estaban, pero que en algún momento terminaron por lanzarse cosas y uno de esos objetos había impactado en el Hada Madrina, rompiendo su varita y causando todo ese desastre.

Jack observó al ex conejo, lucia tan bien con ese pantalón gris ajustado, su pecho estaba desnudo, un grueso trozo de cuero pasaba de su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo por donde se sujetaban sus armas. Lo único que aún conservaba de su aspecto anterior eran sus largas orejas, que por alguna razón lo hacían ver adorable y masculino al mismo tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Jack fueron interrumpidos bruscamente; Aster había tomado al Hada Madrina y la agitaba violentamente, exigiéndole regresarlo a la normalidad, pero por suerte Muerte y North lograron separarlo de la pobre mujer.

—Es suficiente, Wanda no tiene la culpa de tu estado, Aster —dijo Muerte en tono serio, lo que ocasionó que luciera más aterrador de lo normal. —Arman y tú son los únicos respóndales, fueron sus acciones las que te metieron en el lio en el que te encuentras ahora.

—Escucha compañero, esto no es tu problema —siseo Aster —, ¿Por qué no te quedas encerrado en una de tus lúgubres habitaciones a lamentarte por perder contra Moony? —eso era el colmo, Muerte estuvo a punto de mandarlo al peor de los infiernos, pero Jack se interpuso entre ambos.

—No es el momento para pelear, debemos encontrar alguna forma para que Aster recupere su verdadera forma.

Muerte dio un largo suspiro, de no ser por Jack, estaba seguro que dejaría que el conejo sufriera, al fin y al cabo no era su problema.

—¿Qué necesitas para reparar tu varita, Wanda? —le preguntó al hada. La aludida hizo una lista y se la entregó a Muerte. —Bien, pondré a mis mejores segadores a tu disposición, mientras tanto, sería conveniente que el conejo regrese a su casa.

—Ni quien quiera permanecer en este lugar —dijo Aster en tono burlón.

Muerte estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero no lo hizo, después de todo no quería rebajarse al mismo nivel que Bunny, al menos no frente a Jack.

—Bueno… —dijo North rompiendo la tensión que se había formado —creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sí, tienes razón —agregó Tooth.

Muerte asintió con la cabeza, triste por no poder pasar más tiempo con Jack, pero ya se las arreglaría para ir a verlo.

_Continuará…_


	3. Un nombre

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 3.- Un nombre**

Bunny daba vueltas por toda la habitación; los segadores de Muerte los habían llevado de vuelta al polo un par de días atrás y desde entonces el ex conejo se encontraba confinado pues North estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Aster en esa forma humana. Pero Bunnymund odiaba el frío y su nuevo cuerpo era incluso más débil a las bajas temperaturas, aunque debía agradecer a esa "mujer" por las ropas, que eran confortables y le ayudaban a soportar su tortura.

—Canguro —Aster gruñó por lo bajo. Jack se encontraba en la entrada, cargando una charola con comida recién hecha.

Bunny iba a regañarlo por ponerle apodos, pero se detuvo al verlo detenidamente. Jack no usaba sus ropas normales, ni las que el segador le dio para la fiesta; esta vez, traía puesto un pantalón blanco, una camisa de manga verde claro de manga larga con botones dorados y una pequeña capa roja con motivos navideños que lo hacían lucir adorable.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Jack pensando que el ex conejo lo miraba tan fijamente por su nueva vestimenta. —Muerte la envió, dice que la señorita Aracne ha estado trabajando compulsivamente desde que me conoció.

Aster frunció el ceño al notar cómo se sonrojaba el guardián de la diversión. Muerte, Muerte, desde que Jack lo conoció no hacía otra cosa que no fuese hablar de ése sujeto.

—Escucha _Frostbite_, debes mantenerte alejado de Muerte —Jack frunció el ceño por lo que Bunny le decía —. Hay una razón por la que él no debe acercársenos…

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Frost enojado. Estaba arto que los demás guardianes se metieran en su vida; le enojaba tanto que después de trescientos años de abandono en la que nunca dedicaron un solo minuto de sus vida a acercarse a él y tratar de conocer lo que esa máscara de "chico desastre" escondían.

Sólo cuando el Hombre de la Luna lo convirtió en uno de ellos comenzaron a tratarlo… eran tan injustos.

—Jack, es por tu bien, Muerte es malo…

—¿Acaso es por lo que él representa? —preguntó cada vez mas enojado —Tú no lo conoces, él… —paró abruptamente; los labios de Aster se habían apoderado de los suyos en un arrebato, tomando por sorpresa a Jack, quien después de unos segundos se separó bruscamente.

El viento comenzó a soplar dentro de la habitación, como respondiendo a la frustración del peliblanco.

—Jack… yo… —no pudo terminar, Frost salió de la habitación como una ráfaga de viento, dejando a Aster entre arrepentido y preocupado.

Jack salió del polo, dejándose llevar por el viento, tratando escapar del cúmulo de pensamientos. Llegó a una pequeña ciudad, a lo lejos, pudo apreciar algunas _manchas_ negras que identificó como segadores, se acercó a ellos; tal vez hablar con alguien lo ayudaría a olvidar lo sucedido con Bunny.

—Hola Jack —dijo Andras cuando el guardián de la diversión lo alcanzó. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Sólo te vi y quise saludad —respondió un tanto apenado, el segador sonrió, tenía la sospecha que el peliblanco no le estaba contando la verdad.

—¿Quieres acompañarme en mis labores? —Jack asintió con la cabeza, estaba curioso por ver como trabajaban los servidores de Muerte.

Andras le sonrió, hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole un gran edificio blanco, al acercarse, Jack se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hospital. Ingresaron y el segador lo condujo hasta la sala de operaciones, le hizo una señal para indicarle que se quedara en la sala de espera mientras ingresaba para cumplir sus obligaciones.

Jack miró a las personas en ese lugar; humanos de caras tristes y angustiadas que se daban aliento unos a otros; Frost se sintió algo incomodo, pero agradecido por primera vez de ser invisible. Apretó su cayado contra su pecho como si eso fuera suficiente para calmarse.

Andras regresó después de un rato, iba acompañado de un anciano de diáfano cuerpo que se acercó a las personas, las besó en la frente y les susurró palabras cariñosas.

—Es hora —dijo el segador y el hombre se transformó en una esfera luminosa que Andras guardó en un bolso de cuero que colgaba de su cintura. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de las personas, adentrándose en los pasillos.

Jack lo siguió en silencio; cuando estuvo a cierta distancia de la sala de espera, pudo escuchar el llanto y supuso que de quienes provenían. Andras se detuvo en la entrada de otra ala del hospital, donde los niños de cáncer terminal pasaban sus últimos días.

—Quédate aquí y ten cuidado, las personas que están a las puertas de la muerte son capaces de vernos sin necesidad de creer en nuestra existencia —le advirtió Andras. —Así que no te dejes ver.

Nuevamente, Jack se quedó solo. Uno, dos minutos, fue todo lo que su autocontrol pudo resistir, a hurtadillas ingresó de enfermos terminales; era una habitación grande con dos hileras de camas y niños calvos de rostros tristes y adoloridos.

Los infantes contemplaron al chico extraño de las ropas coloridas, haciendo que Jack se sintiese nervioso.

—Ho… hola, ¿quieren jugar? —dijo Jack, los pequeños no se movieron, por eso el guardián de las maravillas creó copos de nieve que volaron hasta chocar con los ojos de los niños que inmediatamente se animaron.

Cuando Adras regresó, vio a Jack jugar con los infantes, no tuvo el valor de interrumpirlos ni de regañarlo por desobedecer sus indicaciones; el segador sonrió al ver al grupo tan feliz y pensó, que tal vez esa era la razón por la que Muerte se había disputado el alma de Jack con el Hombre de la Luna.

—Jack Frost es sin duda un ser muy especial —dijo Andras para sí.

Ya eran más de las cuatro cuando dejaron el hospital.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo al inframundo? —le preguntó el segador con una sonrisa. Jack asintió con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de regresar al polo, no después de lo sucedido con Bunny; se sonrojó al recordar aquel beso, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Aster para que actuara así?, ¿Por qué es que sentía cierto bienestar al recordar aquel contacto?

Sin que Jack se diera cuenta llegaron al castillo; había muchos segadores que iban de un lado a otro, llevando grandes cuencos con esferas luminosas, iguales a la que el anciano se convirtió.

—¿Dónde las llevan? —preguntó Jack a Adras.

—A ser juzgadas —respondió el segador y señaló una puerta; le explicó que dentro se encontraba _el Juez_, era él quien decidía si las almas debía ir al cielo o al infierno.

Jack sintió un escalofrió al imaginar la apariencia del _Juez_, seguramente se trataba de una criatura horrible con cuernos, cola y enormes dientes afilados.

—¿Quieres conocerle? —Jack negó frenéticamente ocasionando que Andras dejara escapar una risilla y como si el Juez supiera del pánico del que era presa el peliblanco; un grito desolador se escucho en el interior.

Jack se abrazó a Andras, quien hacia lo posible por contener su risa.

—¿D-donde está Muerte? —le preguntó ocultando su rostro en la espalda del segador.

—Debe de estar en la habitación de las velas —dijo Andras y Jack lo miró confundido.

La habitación de las velas era un cuarto infinito iluminado por miles de millones de velas, todas con un nombre escrito, al extinguirse, significaba que la persona a la que le pertenecía acababa de morir.

Cuando Jack ingresó a aquel recinto, se quedo impresionado con la cantidad de luz que había; probablemente era el lugar más luminoso en ese lúgubre castillo.

—Jack —dijo Muerte con voz calidad —, me alegro de verte. Andras, ¿ya has terminado con tu sector? —el aludido asintió.

—Sí y Jack me ayudó mucho en mis labores —agregó el segador sonriendo. Un pitido se escuchó proveniente de Andras, sacó una especie de localizador y dio un suspiro. —Un accidente de auto.

—Ve y ten cuidado —le pidió Muerte.

—Nos vemos Jack —dijo Andras y se fue.

Jack se quedó solo con Muerte, quien tan pronto la puerta se cerró, tomó la apariencia que usó en su "habitación de los recuerdos".

El guardián de la diversión contempló el lugar con más detenimiento; se dio cuenta que las velas estaban separadas en grupos.

—Nosotros tenemos más trabajo que los _chicos de Moony_ —dijo Muerte al darse cuenta de cómo Jack observaba las filas y filas de velas. —Es por eso que separé a mis segadores por sectores.

—No comprendo —admitió Jack sonrojado a causa de la vergüenza. Muerte sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, Frost era tan tierno que le provocaba querer abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo.

—North, por ejemplo, trabaja un solo día al año, pero no lleva regalos a todos los países, pues no todas las naciones celebran la navidad o creen en Santa Claus, lo mismo pasa con Toothiana y con Bunnymund —éste último lo dijo con odio pero el peliblanco no pareció notarlo. —En cambio mi hermana, sus elegidas, mis segadores y yo cubrimos todo, por eso es que es que los separamos por sectores.

Jack pronto perdió el interés, esto le causó gracia a Muerte; el guardián de la diversión era sin duda un alma libre; fueron al "salón de los recuerdos" donde pasaron un rato platicando.

—¿Tú y Vida no tienen un nombre? —esa pregunta había estado rondando la cabeza de Jack por un largo tiempo, a Muerte le tomó por sorpresa pero después de un momento sonrió.

—Nosotros no fuimos humanos, Jack; cuando Vida y yo fuimos creados, el mundo nació.

—Entonces, ¿Muerte es tu nombre? —preguntó de tal forma que el aludido no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—A lo largo de los siglos, deferentes culturas me han dado infinidad de nombres —Muerte abrazó a Jack para hablarle al oído. —Tú puedes darme uno —el guardián peliblanco se sonrojó.

Un nombre, uno dado por Jack sería el tesoro más valioso que Muerte pudiera tener.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Primero que nada, siento la demora! En segundo lugar, me gustaría que me dieran ideas para el nombre que Jack le dará a Muerte, espero sus comentarios!


	4. Viejo socio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 4.- Viejo socio**

Jack cerró los ojos. El cuerpo de Muerte era tan frío que lo reconfortaba, se dejó guiar por ese sentimiento tan puro y protector que el mayor emanada, como el de un padre que siempre estaría ahí para cuidar de él.

Un amor puro y sin restricciones. Entonces, lo supo.

—_Eitel_ —Muerte se separó ligeramente para mirar a Jack con cierta confusión —, así te llamare, Eitel porque eres de sentimientos puros.

Muerte sonrió por la inocencia de Jack y lo besó en la frente, feliz por su nuevo nombre; tomó el menudo cuerpo del peliblanco, hundiendo su nariz en los blancos cabellos, aspiró su aroma. El guardián de la diversión también hizo lo propio disfrutando de _Elitel_ que curiosamente olía a flores y cera de vela.

—Gracias, es un hermoso nombre —le susurró Muerte al oído —, te prometo que lo cuidare como mi mayor tesoro y no dejare que nadie más que tú lo use.

Jack se sonrojó ligeramente, Eitel tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir tan querido y apreciado que a veces lo asustaba porque creía que en cualquier momento Muerte podría cansarse, cómo los otros guardianes seguramente harán algún día, dejándolo en una soledad aún peor de la que estuvo en esos trescientos años, pues ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía y al calor _humano_ que seguro moriría si no lo tuviese.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? —Jack asintió con la cabeza, tenía curiosidad de la casa de Eitel.

El hogar de Muerte era enorme, había una infinidad de pasillos y recovecos que en ocasiones no llegaban a ninguna parte o parecía que no avanzabas no importaba lo mucho que caminaras. El exterior parecía una noche perpetua, los largos y casi infinitos caminos de piedra estaba pobremente iluminados por antorchas perenes. Las enormes filas de almas que desembarcaban de las vascas de Caronte, dejándose guiar por los segadores a un destino desconocido.

Jack sintió un escalofrió cuando Eitel y él pasaron cerca de la habitación del _Juez_ escucharon gritos desgarradores.

—¿Q-qué está pasando ahí dentro? —preguntó Jack un poco asustado. Muerte sonrió bajó la tela que cubría su rostro.

—Es trabajo del _Juez_ decidir si un alma debe ir al paraíso, al infierno, quedarse en el "limbo" o reencarnar.

—¿Reencarnar? —preguntó curioso. —¿Así cómo nosotros? —Eitel negó con la cabeza.

—Los seres como tú jamás vienen a mi mundo, porque son criaturas elegidas para propósitos a los que los simples mortales ni siquiera son capaces de soñar.

Jack miró la puerta que los separaba del Juez, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que su pequeña hermanita habrá pasado cuando llegó aquí, Muerte pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos que aquejaban al más joven de los guardianes de Moony.

—¿Te gustaría ir a ver a tu hermana, Jack? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa ocasionando que se sonrojara pues no esperaba que Eitel pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Asintió débilmente.

El palacio de Muerte estaba conectado con todos los puntos de ese lúgubre reino a través de largos y caminos serpenteantes, una vía llevaba hasta un área fragante de colores y luces, otro era oscuro, nauseabundo, estaba rebosante de cadáveres maltrechos. El cielo y el infierno coexistían el uno con el otro en armonía casi imperturbable. El río de desdichadas almas condenadas rodeaba todo el reino.

Cuando subieron a la barca que los llevaría al paraíso, Jack sintió algo de miedo, el sonido que los espectros hacían al rasguñar la madera. Dio un respingo y soltó un pequeño grito cuando una mano huesuda y húmeda lo atrapó del tobillo que congeló por auto reflejo.

—Que molesto —dijo Caronte pateando al espíritu que Jack había congelado para que volviera con los otros. —No debes acercarte a la orilla, muchacho —le advirtió con voz cavernosa —, si te atrapan, terminaras como ellos.

Jack asintió con la cabeza, dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose avergonzado por su reacción.

—Dudo mucho que unas cuantas almas puedan contra Jack —le aseguró Muerte con jovialidad.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que deba ser descuidado —replicó Caronte —, hasta los mejores segadores tendrían problemas si caen al río.

Muerte comenzó a reír, su voz parecía el lamento de la misma tierra, pero lejos de asustar a Jack le reconfortaba.

Pronto llegaron hasta la única parte donde existían colores y luz en ese sombrío reino. Había un muelle que conectaba el río con un hermoso campo de flores; el cielo era azul y soleado, como un día de primavera, aún así Jack no sentía calor gracias a la presencia de Muerte.

Una bella dama de porte elegante se encontraba sentada en la orilla del muelle, sus largos cabellos dorados caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros, de su espalda nacía un una luz blanca que parecía formar un par de alas.

—Señor Muerte, es un honor tenerle por aquí —dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia para presentar sus respetos. Miró a Jack y le sonrió —. ¿Qué trae a uno de los guardianes del Hombre de la Luna a los territorios de su enemigo?

—¿Enemigo? —preguntó Jack en un susurró, miró a Eitel aguardando respuesta pero él permaneció callado aunque parecía enojado con la joven.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? —le preguntó Muerte tratando de sonar lo más calmado que pudo.

—La verdad no, son muy pocas las almas que llegan al paraíso en estos tiempos.

—Entonces quédate con Caronte y ayúdale —le ordenó. Muerte tomó la mano de Jack y lo arrastró por el camino de flores; pronto, el guardián de la diversión pronto se olvido de la mujer y se concentró en el paisaje que se presentaba delante de él.

El sol estaba en lo alto, por un momento Jack creyó que se derretiría, pero el agarre de muerte se hizo más firme.

—No te preocupes, eres mi invitado como tal nada en mi reino te hará daño.

Muerte condujo a Jack entre los espíritus dichosos que disfrutaban de sus días en el paraíso; de vez en cuando, alguno se detenía para observar a la oscura figura y al joven guardián de la diversión.

En una pequeña colina coronada por un frondoso árbol, se encontraba una persona sentaba bajo su sombra.

—Es ella —dijo Muerte y se alejó deseándole suerte.

Jack se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente al espíritu; era una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ojos de color marrón que lo observaba con en una vorágine de confusión y reconocimiento. Delicados brazos lo atraparon y su cabeza se encontró recostada en un pecho suave.

—Perdóname —Jack se separó ligeramente de su hermana quien lo miraba con ojos llorosos —, por mi culpa tú…

—Eso no importa… —dijo el guardián. Sentía la garganta seca y una terrible opresión en el pecho, como si de pronto le faltase el aire.

—Jack, tú moriste —el peliblanco sonrió con tristeza.

Cierto, había muerto para salvar a su hermana pero en ningún momento se llegó a lamentarlo, la vida de su hermana valían todos los sacrificios.

Jack le besó la frente, ella rompió en llanto contagiándolo a él también. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado verla desde que recuperó la memoria? ¡Infinidad de veces! Pasó incontables noches en vela imaginándose como seria ese momento… estar junto a ella, tan adulta… tan hermosa, le decía que había tenido una vida plena y feliz.

Calmados los ánimos, los dos hermanos comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas.

—Entonces el hombre de la luna me convirtió en Jack Frost y ahora soy el guardián de la diversión.

—¡Es maravilloso! —dijo la mujer emocionada —, muy apropiado para ti, debo decir —agregó dejando escapar una risita y su hermano se unió a ella.

La guardiana del paraíso, la dama que recibió a Jack y a Muerte; apareció al atardecer para llevar al peliblanco de regreso, pues no podía permanecer en el inframundo por más de 24 horas.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que mi señor Muerte te traerá las veces que desees —dijo la dama mientras se alejaban.

Jack no dijo nada pero aún no comprendía porque Eitel se molestaba tanto en ayudarlo si apenas llevaban un par de días de conocerse.

…

Muerte y Jack se despidieron al llegar al mundo humano, ambos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir y ya las habían dejado de lada mucho tiempo.

—Dile a ese conejo que Wanda tardara dos mese en reparar su varita.

Jack recordó en ese momento lo sucedido con Aster; dio gracias de que Muerte no se diera cuenta de su cambio de ánimo.

¿Qué había estado pasando por la cabeza de Bunnymund cuando lo besó?, ¿Qué sentía él al recordarlo? Jack se auto regañó. Aster y él eran hombres, pertenecían a especies distintas. —_ "Ahora es humano _—pero eso no cambia nada.

Jack veía en Aster el hermano mayor que no tuvo, lo admiraba por su fuerza y valentía; le encantaba pelear con él, era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

Quizás si uno de los dos fuese chica. Descartó la idea inmediatamente; pensar en Bunny o en él mismo como mujer le provocaba escalofríos.

—Debo dejar de pensar tonterías —se dijo Jack pero le resultaba imposible; no era tonto o tan inocente como para no saber que los besos en la boca (al menos de la manera como lo hizo Aster) estaban reservadas únicamente para parejas y ellos dos no lo eran, la sola idea era tan… no natural.

…

Muerte caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio. Estaba molesto, uno de sus segadores le acababa de informar que tenía visitas, una que había esperado no volver a ver. Ingresó a grandes zancadas en la habitación que le fue indicada.

—Hola, mi estimado amigo —Muerte frunció el ceño completamente molesto. Pitch lo observaba con una mezcla de diversión y arrogancia.

—¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí?

—Oh, ¿sigues enojado por nuestro pequeño tropiezo?

—Eso es cosa del pasado, Pitch —el Coco levantó una ceja, Muerte acababa de sentarse en un trono que creó; se le notaba muy distinto al ser oscuro que conoció siglos atrás.

Pitch se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, maquinando un plan para conseguir la ayuda de la muerte una vez más.

—¿Te apetece un juego de ajedrez? —dijo Pitch sabiendo que Muerte amaba ese juego y no rechazaba ninguna oferta. Eitel dio un largo suspiro, hizo aparecer una silla y una mesa con el tablero y las piezas.

Pitch sonrió, Muerte no había cambiado de gustos y estaba seguro que aun podía convencerlo de ayudarlo.

—Gracias por sacarme del agujero donde Moony me metió —dijo Pitch mientas movía uno de sus peones.

—Yo no lo hice —respondió Muerte haciendo su jugada. —Nuestra alianza se disolvió después de tu patética derrota y la pérdida del ejército que te di.

Pitch frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Pero ahora puede ser diferente, tú y yo…

—No me interesa Pitch —el aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿No odiabas a los humanos por corromper el equilibro que tú tanto amas? —le preguntó levantando una ceja; se sintió complacido cuando los hombros de Muerte se tensaron, obviamente había dado en el blanco. —Esta vez podemos acabar con ellos, con tu poder y el mío juntos…

—Jaque mate —lo interrumpió Eitel. —No me interesa iniciar una guerra con los mortales que sin duda acabara por implicar a Vida y a Destino —Pitch contuvo su enojo, ese nuevo Muerte no le agradaba, él quería al anterior, ése que era fácil de manipular, que no se negaba a ayudarlo si con eso podía acarrear la muerte de los humanos que tanto odiaba.

Eitel recordaba cuando se alió a Pitch, el nacimiento de sus primeros segadores, aquellos que iniciaron las enfermedades más devastadoras que la humanidad hubiese visto, todo con el fin de acabar con aquello que afectaba el equilibrio de la creación con su sola existencia; pero ahora era diferente… Cuando vio el alma de Jack que su hermana acaba de crear, algo dentro de él cambio, era como si de pronto se diera cuenta que incluso dentro de la imperfección podía existir algo tan único y perfecto.

De no haber sido por Manny y sus trucos, Jack hubiese sido suyo, un segador que no solo representaba el perfecto equilibrio, también sería aquel que hiciera a la muerte sentir la calidez de un corazón; pero el hombre de la luna se lo había arrebatado y Vida lo permitió, por eso es que ya no era tan unido a ella como lo fue en el principio de la existencia.

—Si es todo lo que tienes que decirme, puedes irte Pitch —dijo Muerte levantándose de su asiento.

El Coco frunció el ceño, se incorporó de golpe para arremeter contra Eitel; sin embargo una bruma oscura lo envolvió y al desaparecer se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su prisión.

Muerte salió de la habitación para dirigirse a cumplir su trabajo; se detuvo de repente, sorprendido al descubrir algo en si mismo que no esperaba experimentar jamás: estaba cansado.

—¿Por qué siento esto? —se preguntó confundido y asustado al mismo tiempo. Él era la muerte, nunca fue mortal, no tenía sus debilidades ni mucho menos sus penas, ¿entonces por qué?

_Continuará…_


	5. Pecado oculto

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 5.- Pecado oculto**

Vida tarareaba una canción que había escuchado de los humanos durante su acostumbrado paseo matutino; su inusitada alegría contestaba con la nostálgica atmosfera que predominaba en los dominios de la muerte. Observó a los cientos de almas que iban y venían guiadas por los segadores; sonrió, la casa de su hermano era siempre tan concurrida; aquellos que pensaban que después de la muerte todo era paz y quietud no conocían la verdad.

—Señorita Vida, ¿vino por las almas que van a reencarnar? —dijo un joven segador, usaba unos lentes que le daban un aire intelectual, en las manos llevaba una carpeta. La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

El joven segador se acomodó los lentes, le parecía tan extraño que Vida fuese personalmente a recoger las almas que Juez había designado para reencarnar. Ella pareció darse cuenta porque le sonrió nuevamente.

—Tenía deseos de ver a mi hermano —explicó Vida y el segador asintió con la cabeza; le indicó que Muerte se encontraba en sus aposentos desde la mañana y que no había salido, la dama agradeció la ayuda y fue a buscar a su hermano.

Vida conocía bien el camino a la habitación de Muerte, ella misma la había diseñado después de ver como algunos humanos se reunían para practicar algo que llamaban pijamada; aunque ninguno de ellos dormía, la pasaban bien lanzándose almohadas o contándose sus problemas.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano; había una pequeña mesa con tres sillas, un sofá en semi círculo y una enorme cama con postes de los que colgaban largas cortinas semitransparentes de color morado.

Vida penetró en el interior, buscó a Muerte con la mirada pero no lo encontró, estaba por darse por vencida pero algo le llamó la atención; en la cama había un enorme bulto escondido entre las sábanas, se acercó silenciosa y con cuidado retiró las mantas descubriendo a su hermano.

—¿Muerte? —la voz de Vida estaba cargada de preocupación, Eitel tenía el rostro descubierto, algo que no había visto desde el principio de los tiempos, pero lo que más le acongojaba era esa expresión de miedo.

—Hermana… algo… algo se mueve… aquí… —dijo señalando su pecho. Vida se acercó más a Muerte, colocó una mano en el lugar que él le indicaba pero casi inmediatamente la alejó.

—Muerte… tu corazón está… latiendo —no podía creerlo, ¡era imposible! Él era la representación de la misma Muerte, como tal su cuerpo no tenía funciones vitales.

—Hermana… —Vida se sintió devastada, Muerte tenía los ojos vidriosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le besó la frente.

—No sé que me está pasando —admitió asustado.

—Vamos a ver a Destino, tal vez él sepa lo que te sucede —Muerte asintió dejándose guiar por su hermana.

…

Estúpido Muerte, maldita sea la hora en la que Jack se había topado con él, verlo sonreír a ése ente oscuro que tanto dolor llevaba a las personas hacia qué Aster sintiera hervir la sangre.

¿Qué si Bunnymund odiaba a la muerte? Por supuesto que sí, el ente traía desgracias a donde quiera que fuera pero eso no era la verdadera y más importante razón, aquella que había descubierto tan sólo un par de días atrás.

Aster recargó su frente contra una roca; había dejado el polo para regresar a su hogar sin importar cuánto le rogara North que se quedara, él necesitaba estar en su madriguera porque pokka o humano seguía siendo el conejo de pascua y tenía un deber que cumplir, pero no podía concentrarse; cada vez que tomaba el pincel venia a su mente aquel beso que le robó a Jack, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando? Jack era humano, ¡un niño!

Cerró los ojos recordando el momento en que Jack había huido. Conejo sonrió con tristeza, era lógico que el peliblanco hubiese actuado así, pero lo que en verdad hería al guardián de la esperanza era saber que seguramente su querido dolor de cabeza había corrido a los brazos de Muerte.

—Te ves horrible —dijo una voz burlona. Aster gruñó por lo bajo. Una hermosas y voluptuosa mujer se encontraba sentada en una roca, una un vestido rojo semitransparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—Lujuria —la aludida sonrió y luego se relamió los labios en un gesto provocativo.

Bunny hizo una mueca. De todos los pecados que existían tenía que aparecer ella. Lujuria se acercó al ex conejo con movimientos seductores; Aster pasó saliva en el momento que la mujer se colocaba sobre él haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo; largos cabellos rojos caían sobre el pecho desnudo del guarían.

Aster sintió que la temperatura aumentaba de pronto y la entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle, los pechos de Lujuria se sentían tan bien; la mitad del rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto por un grueso mechón de pelo, dándole un aura de sensualidad más que atrayente.

—Pequeño conejito —Bunny podía sentir el aliento de Lujuria, sus labios rozaban los suyos.

Era fácil sucumbir a la lujuria, tan tendedora y llena de placeres carnales. Sería tan sencillo para Aster dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

El ex conejo besó a la mujer, sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse entre sí. El embriagante sabor de Lujuria lo hundía más y más en el placer; ya tenía a la mujer desnuda, completamente a su merced.

Aster gimió en el momento en que Lujuria comenzaba a darle sexo oral haciéndolo llegar al primer orgasmo.

—Es increíble cómo un ser tan frío puede llegar a ser tan… caliente… —dijo Lujuria relamiéndose los labios, degustando el sabor del semen que aún tenía en la comisura de la boca. Algo pareció hacer "clic" en el cerebro de Aster, _frío… _entonces recordó a Jack, ése pequeño espíritu invernal; se separó bruscamente de la mujer y se acomodó la ropa. —¿Qué pasa galán, no te ha gustado la mamada que te di? —Bunny gruñó molesto, Lujuria podía ser una gran tentación pero la mayoría de las veces era una criatura vulgar.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? —Lujuria sonrió.

—Tú me llamaste —Aster negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que no, él jamás invocaría a esa mujer que con su sola presencia era capaz de hacer que cualquiera estuviese dispuesto a perder hasta su alma por pasar una sola noche con ella. —Claro que lo hiciste, en el momento en que deseaste a Jack Frost —el conejo de pascua se quedó de una pieza y la miró con intensidad haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera con satisfacción.

Lujuria se vistió de manera lenta y sensual, tratando de volver a tentar a Aster pero éste ya había salido de su _hechizo_ y no pensaba volver a caer en él.

—Eres un aburrido —se quejó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Déjate de tonterías y habla claro —Lujuria hizo un puchero pero el guardián de la esperanza sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo.

—¿Recuerdas el beso que le robaste a Frost? —le susurró al oído.

—Tú… —ahora todo tenía sentido; aquel insoportable deseo de querer poseer a Jack, de tenerlo en sus brazos, de besarlo, todo era a causa de esa mujer. De un rápido movimiento se alejó del pecado para poder encararle pero había desaparecido. —Maldita, ¡tú fuiste la culpable de lo sucedido!, ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

La risa de Lujuria se escuchó por todo el lugar, burlándose de Aster, pero el conejo no podía verla.

_El pequeño conejo se quiere follar_

_A un inocente niño_

_Con alma invernal_

Lujuria estaba canturreando y eso ocasionaba que Aster se enojara cada vez más y le gritara que ella era la responsable de lo sucedido con Jack, pero ella le recordó que ninguno de los pecados tenía el poder para interferir en las emociones de los guardianes, no sólo los que estaban a cargo de Moony, esto incluía a todos aquellos que protegieran o fuesen la representación de alguna fecha, sentimiento o clima; cuando mucho, los pecados podían darles un "pequeño empujón" pero si no existía un deseo inicial de nada servía.

Finalmente, Aster se quedó solo nuevamente. El conejo de pascua luchaba con sus pensamientos y las palabras de la lujuria que sólo habían logrado confundirlo.

…

Jack había regresado al polo una vez que terminó con sus labores. Faltaban seis meses para Navidad y los yetis trabajaban más duro para terminaran los juguetes que Santa les entregaría a los niños, a él le gustaba ayudarlos o simplemente observarlos crear aquellas maravillas pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de ir a la fabrica, quería estar solo y pensar en lo sucedido con Aster.

Al entrar a su habitación, Jack se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa. Todo el cuarto había sido redecorado; los motivos navideños desaparecieron para darles espacio a unos más _clásicos_, el joven guardián sintió cierta nostalgia, pues aquello era idéntico a lo que recordaba de su hogar cuando estaba vivo. En la cama había una esfera de cristal, cómo las que North usaba para transportarse, además de una nota que decía:

_Tu hermana pensó que te gustaría tener tu habitación_

_cómo cuando estabas vivo,_

_y pensé que te gustaría tener tus recuerdos también_

_(__Toothiana puede ser la guardiana de los recuerdos de los niños,_

_pero la muerte protege las memorias de aquellos bajo sus dominios)._

_Mis más sinceros deseos._

_Eitel._

Jack sonrió, desde que conoció a Eitel actuaba para con él de la misma forma que un padre cariñoso, (incluso más que North), siempre que estaban juntos, Muerte hacía lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir amado, apreciado. Le agradaban sus presentes y no por el hecho de ser únicos sino más bien porque eran del corazón.

—Eitel… —Jack se detuvo, acababa de darse cuenta de algo, durante todo este tiempo él no había hecho nada por Muerte sólo había recibido el cariño de la muerte pero no le había demostrado que también él le quería. —Pero que tonto soy…

Estaba decidido, iba a darle un presente a Eitel, uno que demostrara cuanto le quería o dejaría de ser Jack Frost el guardián de la diversión.


	6. Capítulo 6- Regalo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 6.- Regalo**

Jack contempló su pequeña obra preguntándose si sería lo suficientemente bueno para Muerte. Dio un suspiro; rozó la superficie lisa con la yema de los dedos; había pasado un día con su noche trabajando y aunque North siempre decía que los mejores regalos eran los que venían del corazón pero aún así el joven guardián no estaba seguro.

Cerró los ojos, infundiéndose valor; envolvió el pequeño objeto con sumo cuidado y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Tenía que ir al inframundo lo antes posible.

Cuando Jack llegó al hogar de Eitel se encontró con el mismo paisaje de siempre; segadores conduciendo almas ser juzgadas o listas para cumplir su sentencia, aunque la muerte no se le veía por ningún lado. Sin querer, el guardián de la diversión chocó con alguien, un segador que usaba lentes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jack ayudando al otro a ponerse pie. El segador se acomodó las gafas y se limpio la ropa.

—No ha sido nada —dijo —, yo he tenido la culpa por no mirar por donde iba. Soy Roderich, un placer.

—Eh, si, lo mismo digo —respondió Jack tomando la mano que el segador le extendía a modo de saludo. —Soy Jack Frost.

—¿Jack Frost? —repitió haciendo memoria —. Oh, sí. El amigo del señor Muerte —el albino asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? —Roderich lo miró indignado, cómo si aquella pregunta hubiese sido una especie de insulto a su persona.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Soy la mano derecha del señor Muerte —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Puedes llevarme con él? —Roderich asintió con la cabeza, aunque un tanto molesto por tener que dejar de lado su trabajo, pero sabiendo que su jefe lo reprendería si no llevaba al joven guardián ante su presencia.

En el camino se encontraron con Vida, ella se ofreció a llevar a Jack con su hermano, lo que Roderich agradeció infinitamente pues aún no terminaba de actualizar los archivos de las almas reencarnadas, cuando el segador se fue; el espíritu de la vida le sonrió a Jack y lo condujo hasta una parte del castillo en la que Jack no había estado antes; aquel lugar era tan tranquilo y silencioso que no parecía formar parte del hogar de Muerte. Se detuvieron en la gran puerta.

—A mi hermano le encantará verte —dijo Vida con alegría, tocó la puerta tres veces e inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, sus cabellos eran blancos, tanto que parecían resplandecer, tenía un ojo violeta y el otro dorado (cómo los de Vida).

—Tú debes de ser Jack Frost —la voz del hombre se escuchaba imponente pero al mismo tiempo lejana. El guardián de la diversión asintió con la cabeza, un tanto cohibido por presencia del joven de ojos bicolor.

—Jack, él es Destino, mi hermano y el de Muerte —los presentó Vida. El hombre hizo un movimiento a modo de saludo, sonriendo con cierta afinidad.

—Muerte está adentro —dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso. —Estaremos en la habitación continua si necesitas algo —Jack asintió y entró a la habitación.

El guardián de la diversión suspiró aliviado cuando Destino salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta desapareciendo de su vista.

Muerte se encontraba en la enorme cama, cubierto completamente con las sábanas. Jack se acercó lentamente a él, preocupado por verlo en ese estado.

—Eitel —lo llamó Jack casi en un susurro.

Muerte se removió entre las colchas antes de asomar la cabeza, al ver a Jack se incorporó quedando sentado.

—Jack, me alegra verte —dijo sonriendo. Dio unos golpecitos en el colchón para que el joven guardián se sentara a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Jack preocupado. Eitel negó con la cabeza, asegurándole que sus hermanos lo habían obligado a guardar cama por un pequeño incidente pero que no había pasado a mayores.

Jack no le creyó del todo a Eitel, había algo diferente en sus ojos; un brillo casi imperceptible pero real se asomaba en sus violáceos ojos, dándole un atisbo de vida. Frost parpadeo un par de veces, llamándose tonto el mismo por un pensamiento tan raro. La muerte no tenía ningún signo vital, era como un cadáver andante, un títere con la gracias de moverse a voluntad. Sin embargo, Eitel era siempre dulce con él, tan atento, ¿cómo podía entonces pensar que la muerte era fría y sin sentimientos?

—¿Sucede algo, Jack? —preguntó Muerte preocupado por la repentina seriedad de su pequeño tesoro.

—No es nada…

Eitel lo miró un momento, decidiendo si debía o no creerle; finalmente cerró los ojos y dio un suave suspiro e inmediatamente sonrió con cariño.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Jack negó con la cabeza, desgraciadamente no tenía mucho tiempo pues debía cumplir con sus armó de valor y sacó el pequeño objeto envuelto en papel colorido y se lo extendió a Eitel.

—Es algo insignificante… entenderé si no te gusta —dijo sonrojando y mirando a otra dirección. Muerte se sintió enternecido por el comportamiento de Jack; tomó el presente y lo dejó en sus piernas para poder acercar al joven guardián de la diversión y besarlo en la cabeza.

—No seas tonto, todo lo que venga de ti es muy valioso e importante para mí —le aseguró.

Despacio, Eitel desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, descubriendo una hermosa esfera de nieve hacha totalmente de hielo, en el centro, hecha de cristal helado de un tenue color azul, se encontraba una flor cómo no existía ninguna otra; Muerte la contempló sorprendido, sabía de qué planta se trataba, él le había regalado una así a Jack la segunda vez fue a visitarlo, curioso por aquel pequeño humano que sin importarle su aspecto lo había ayudado. ¿Cómo es que lo recordaba si le borró la memoria?

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó Jack desilusionado. Muerte negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Me encanta —Eitel decidió no preguntarle acerca de la flor, pues no quería perturbar a su pequeño amigo. Sin embargo no terminó ahí ya que Jack le dijo que la esfera tenía música, para la sorpresa de Muerte, la melodía era la misma que él solía tocarle al guardián de la diversión cuando aún era un humano.

—North me ayudó con eso —Eitel sonrió, su pecho comenzaba a molestarle nuevamente, el pecho de su corazón dolía pero era soportable. Los latidos eran el verdadero problema, los escuchaba tan potentes y ruidosos que temía que Jack pudiese oírlos también.

—¿Eitel? —Muerte salió de sus pensamientos, le sonrió al albino y lo atrajo en un abrazo.

—Es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado, gracias —Jack sintió un gran alivio al saber que su presente había sido bien aceptado, pero la preocupación del primer momento regresó.

—Eitel, ¿Por qué estás en cama?

—Tuve un ligero contratiempo ayer y Destino no ha querido que deje la cama, pero estoy bien —Jack no le creyó pero no quiso contradecirlo.

…

Pitch se encontraba en su guarida, furioso por la negativa de la muerte; no comprendía porque el ente que más odiaba a los humanos no quería ayudarle en esta ocasión.

Sinceramente no lo comprendía. Más que nunca los humanos se mataban entre ellos, sin importar que se tratara de mujeres, niños o ancianos, sus crímenes eran cada vez más atroces, afectando el delicado equilibrio que Muerte protegía y amaba, ¿entonces porque no hacía nada?

Pitch recordó la ocasión que supo de _la gran plaga_, creada por los segadores de almas, entonces adultos que en vida habían sido seres infames, los favoritos de Muerte en esos tiempos. Después de salir de su encierro descubrió que ahora los sirvientes del señor del inframundo eran niños que tuvieron una vida ejemplar.

Entrecerró los ojos. Recordó las plagas, especialmente la más peligrosa _la plaga negra_. Se preguntó donde estarían, dudaba que estuviesen muertas, lo creado por el señor del inframundo no podía desaparecer, él mismo lo había comprobado de la peor manera.

El rey de las pesadillas enfureció ante el recuerdo de su nada amistoso encuentro con una de las plagas… estaba vivo de milagro.

Seguramente a esos segadores adultos no les había caído en gracia que su amo los hubiese reemplazado con niños y quizás, con un poco de suerte estarían dispuesto a ayudarlo.

La risa de Pitch resonó por todo el lugar, haciéndola potente… temible. El rey de las pesadillas tenía un plan, uno que estaba seguro, le daría la victoria.

_Continuará…._


	7. Capítulo 7- Hilo rojo del destino

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

_Un hilo rojo, invisible, conecta a aquellos, que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar a pesar de las circunstancias; el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca llegará a romperse._

**Capítulo 7.- Hilo rojo del destino**

Bunny contempló el palacio de corazones con cierta reticencia. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde el incidente en el que termino convertido en humano y cuatro días desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Jack —aunque no lo aceptaba —; algo que seguramente era una de las bromas de Cupido.

Aster estaba convencido de que el _Dios del amor_ era responsable de su repentino "interés" por Jack, pues de otra manejara jamás se habría fijado en él (o eso pensaba).

—¡Eros! —la potente voz de Aster resonó por todo el lugar pero no obtuvo respuesta, el palacio parecía estar vacio, volvió a llamar pero nadie respondió. Seguramente Cupido se encontraba flechando parejas en algún lugar del mundo; era de los pocos entre los guardianes y espíritus que carecía de algún tipo de ayudante.

Bunnymund estaba por marcharse cuando vio entrar a un apuesto pelirrojo con alas de plumas negras, frunció el ceño y arremetió contra de él, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara, ocasionando que callera al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —dijo el agredido levantándose para confrontar a su agresor. Aster se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no era a quien había ido a buscar.

—¿Anteros? —el aludido lo miró como si el conejo fuese alguna clase de loco.

—Claro que soy yo, idiota —dijo enojado; tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de la boca y la mejilla lastimada comenzaba a anchársele. —¿Estás seguro que no eres una mula disfrazada de conejo? —Aster lo miró ofendido pero no replicó pues había sido su culpa después de todo.

—Lo siento compañero, no era a ti a quien pretendía golpear —Anteros dio un suspiro imaginándose a quien iba dirigida la agresión.

—Por como gritabas, supongo que mi hermano te hizo algo —dijo cruzándose de brazos —. Eros no está aquí, fue llamado por el señor Destino y no tengo idea cuando va a regresar.

Bunny suspiró resignado, meditó si debía irse y regresar en unos días, esperando tener suerte de encontrar a Cupido o contarle a Anteros su problema, después de todo, ambos hermanos eran los guardianes del amor, aunque uno fuera el del amor correspondido y él otro del no correspondido.

—Es raro verte por aquí después del pequeño "incidente" que Eros causó entre la Arman y tú —Aster gruñó por lo bajo al recordar la broma que Cupido les había hecho al lanzarles una flecha de _amor pasajero_, sobre decir que después de eso, ni conejo ni la comadreja se llevaban bien.

—Creo que lo ha vuelto a hacer —Anteros levantó una ceja interrogante —. Cupido nuevamente volvió a hacerme una de sus bromas pesadas —suspiró —… está vez con Jack.

—¿Hablas del guardián de la diversión? —el conejo asintió. —¿el chico que ayudó a derrotar a Pitch la última vez que apareció?, ¿el niño de cabellos blancos por quien el señor Muerte dejó su estado anímico? —Ok, eso no lo sabía y francamente no le agradaba enterarse.

Anteros se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más por lo que extendió sus alas y levantó el vuelo, tan sólo unos centímetros del piso y le indicó al conejo que lo siguiera hasta un gran jardín interior.

Había un lago, con castada; las aguas eran de color rojo, los árboles de tonos rosa y con formas de corazones de diferentes tamaños. En los márgenes del lago, había un pequeño kiosco, en el interior tenía una mesa y unas cuantas sillas de madera fina.

Aster hizo una mueca, preguntándose cómo era posible que dos hombres pudiesen vivir en un lugar tan… rosa.

—Sé lo que estas pensando —dijo Anteros mientras se sentaba dentro del kiosco —, Eros y yo creemos lo mismo, pero es que a la señorita Vida le gusta así, ella lo decoró.

Bunny no dijo más al respecto, pero agradeció internamente no estar "bajo el cuidado" de esa mujer o de sus hermanos; imaginarse si quiera estando al servicio de ese trió le daba escalofríos.

—Haber Aster, cuéntame lo que ha hecho mi hermano esta vez —Bunny gruñó por lo bajo, pero le relató a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado desde su transformación en humano.

Anteros escuchó atentamente la historia de Aster pero en ninguna parte de la historia encontró indicios de que su hermano hubiese hecho de las suyas, sólo encontraba una explicación al asunto y si era cierto… no quería pensar en lo que sucedería.

—¿Has escuchado sobre el hilo rojo del destino? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Conejo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Destino unía a los humanos, guardianes o espíritus con hilos de color rojo que tenían diferentes funciones: lazos de sangre, amistad, amor… pero Aster no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban en realidad, pero lo cierto es que no le gustaría descubrirlo.

—Bueno… —Anteros hizo una pausa, mágicamente apareció una tetera y dos tazas en la mesa. —Éste té borrara el falso amor; si mi hermano te jugó una de sus bromas, el efecto de la flecha desaparecerá.

Aster tomó la taza que Anteros acababa de servir. Observó el líquido que era de color gris, algo espeso y tenía un olor nauseabundo.

—Compañero, no pienso beber esto, se ve asqueroso.

—Es el té _desilusión_, borra los efectos las flechas de _enamoramiento pasajero_.

—¿Cómo sabré si funcionó o no? —dijo Aster con recelo. Anteros guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Hasta que veas a Jack Frost —respondió serio. Conejo llevó la taza a sus labios, pero el guardián del amor no correspondido volvió a hablar —, pero si es cosa del hijo rojo o de las flechas de _amor puro, amor eterno_… no se podrá hacer nada y deberás dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Bunny gruñó un asentimiento; despacio, comenzó a beber el té. El viscoso líquido bajó por su garganta, lastimando sus papilas gustativas; era la cosa más desagradable que hubiese probado jamás, era una extraña mezcla de agrio, amargo y agua estancada pero debía ser fuerte y acabar con todo el contenido de la taza.

—¡Puaj!, ¡Sabe horrible! —se quejó. Sacó la lengua para limpiarla con sus ropas. Anteros le entregó un caramelo de menta que Aster devoró inmediatamente.

—La desilusión no tiene un buen sabor… pero, las mentas _sosiego_ suelen ser el único remedio.

Aster se despidió de Anteros unas horas después; el guardián del amor no correspondido dudaba que los sentimientos de Aster fuesen una mentira, aunque tampoco creía que fuese obra de Eros o quizás, del mismo destino pero descartó la idea; Destino jamás lo haría porque eso significaría hacerle daño a Muerte y él jamás le ocasionaría daño alguno a sus hermanos.

—El señor Muerte y Aster quieren a Jack pero… ¿a quién quiere Jack? —Anteros detestaba tanto los triángulos amorosos, era su trabajo crearlos, pero lo odiaba; no siempre los creaba él, en extrañas ocasiones (cuando guardianes o espíritus estaban implicados), ocurrían estos… problemas, aun no estaba seguro del por qué sucedía.

Anteros se dirigió al salón de corazones, rogando porque en verdad, los sentimientos de Bunny fuesen a causa de una de las bromas de Cupido y que Muerte simplemente viese a Jack con cariño y no con amor, pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron esfumaron.

—El señor Destino nos va a matar —dijo Anteros cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

…

Bunny había regresado a la madriguera, estaba preocupado por la advertencia de Anteros: si no era broma de Cupido… entonces él… no. Eros y Anteros era los que se encargaban de repartir amor por el mundo, nadie podía enamorarse sin que ellos estuviesen involucrados.

¡Era tan frustrante! La cabeza le dolía de sólo pensar su supuesto enamoramiento, ¡era ridículo!

—Parece que la estás pasando muy mal —Aster se sobresaltó, Toothiana lo estaba observando con esa sonrisa de madre complaciente en el rostro. Conejo gruñó por lo bajo, no tenía ganas de ver a ninguno de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tooth? —le preguntó el conejo de mal humor. El hada de los dientes lo observó un momento, analizando el rostro de Aster.

—Norte me dijo que estabas actuando raro y estamos preocupados por ti.

Toothiana era una gran amiga, Aster lo sabía pero dudaba que ella supiera algo respecto al amor… aunque era una chica y se suponía que las mujeres eran expertas en sentimientos, ¿no?

—Norte dice que has estado actuando raro —dijo el hada —, ¿te encuentras bien?

Maldición, ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?! Sólo debía decirle a Tooth que creía estar enamorado de Jack a causa de una de las jugarretas de Cupido ¡y asunto arreglado!, pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir. Lo único que lograba era balbucear incoherencias. Aster dio un suspiro. Era tan frustrante.

—Es que me siento tan extraño en este cuerpo —sí, estaba mintiendo (al menos en parte), pero sinceramente no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad; no, no quería que ella o los demás estuviesen revoloteando a su alrededor para tratar de ayudarle —ya fuera a conquistar a Jack o hacerlo olvida ese estúpido sentimiento—, ya era suficientemente difícil para él enfrentarlo solo.

—Bueno, no será por mucho tiempo —dijo Tooth sin darse cuenta del motivo verdadero —. Vi a Wanda hace poco y ha trabajado sin descanso para lugar que recuperes tu verdadera forma; trata de ser paciente.

Aster volvió suspirar, ¿Qué fuera paciente?, si la paciencia era lo único que evitaba que fuera a buscar a Cupido hasta por debajo de las rocas y exigirle que le quitara ese maldito hechizo.

—Lo intento, pero no es fácil —habló Conejo después de un rato de silencio. Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos en un gesto de frustración —, pero es complicado.

El hada se acercó al conejo y le dio un abrazo amistoso pero Aster se separó bruscamente; ella trataba de consolarlo e infundirle tranquilidad, Bunny lo sabía pero de pronto sentía cómo si el contacto quemara.

—Lo siento… creo… —suspiró pesadamente —necesito estar solo —Tooth asintió con la cabeza, parecía herida pero Conejo sabía que en realidad era preocupación lo que sentía.

—Te entiendo Aster, pero recuerda que somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos siempre que lo necesites —dijo y se fue.

Bunny se dejó caer en el suelo, cerró los ojos y murmuró:

—Lo siento Tooth pero nadie puede ayudarme.

…

Las plagas estaban encerradas en las profundidades de la tierra, en la más oscura cueva… lejos del alcance de la mayoría, pero no de Pitch, él era el rey sombra y la oscuridad era su dominio.

Pitch las contempló; esas hermosas criaturas que tanto miedo y sufrimiento habían causado al mundo, tan peligrosas e incontenibles que hasta la misma muerte las llegó a considerar su mejor creación. Ahora, de ellas no quedaba más que estatuas… su prisión.

—Plagas… ustedes asolaron el mundo del hombre, ¿Quién las ha encerrado aquí? —dijo Pitch; las estatuas comenzaron a abrir los ojos y lo observaron con desdén.

—¿Qué haces aquí miserable criatura? —habló una de ellas con voz cavernosa.

—¿Has venido a burlarte de nuestro infortunio?

—Por supuesto que no… he venido a liberarlos.

Risas que parecían venir desde los mismos abismos del infierno se dejaron escuchar ocasionando que Pitch se sintiera un poco intimidad, pero logró disimularlo bien; debía encontrar la forma de convencerles de trabajar con él, sabía lo vengativas que las plagas eran y eso era una ventaja.

—¿Por qué hemos de creerte Pitch Black?

—Eres sólo un gusano al que fácilmente podríamos aplastar... —Pitch frunció el ceño.

—Porque puedo darles algo que han estado esperando durante todos estos siglos…. —Pitch hizo una pausa para asegurarse que tenía la atención de todas ellas —venganza, venganza en contra de Muerte quien las traicionó y encerró aquí… venganza contra Destino y Vida… venganza contra esos mocosos a quienes Muerte escogió para reemplazarlos.

—Venganza… —dijeron las plagas con el mismo anhelo de un sediento por un poco de agua.

—Si puedes liberarnos….

—Te ayudaremos…

—Pero si nos traiciones…

—Te mataremos…

Pitch sonrío satisfecho, había logrado su cometido.

_Continuará…_


	8. Un regalo para mamá parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 8.- Un regalo para mamá parte I**

Destino estaba desesperado; había llamado a Cupido con la esperanza de que él le dijera que sus temores eran infundados pero desgraciadamente no fue así, su hermano realmente estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Jack, de seguir así afectaría el equilibro por completo.

—Esto es terrible —dijo Destino desplomándose en una silla que acababa de aparecer.

—Mi señor no debe desesperar, algo se podrá hacer —habló Cupido en tono conciliador, ver a su señor en ese estado le preocupaba —¿Por qué no le pide consejo al padre tiempo o al señor Cosmos? —la sola mención de este último hizo que Destino se pusiera pálido.

Cosmos era el primer hijo de Cronos, el origen del universo; él regia sobre Destino, Vida y Muerte. Era el ser más poderoso y había incluso algunos que creían que era el verdadero rostro de lo que los humanos llamaban Dios. Cómo hermano, Cosmos era sobreprotector y cómo rey era cruel y sanguinario con quien afectase su precioso equilibrio.

Sí Cosmos llegaba a enterarse de los sentimientos de Muerte… sería capaz de explotar todo el sistema sola con tal de destruir el alma de Jack.

—Esto no debió de haber pasado —se lamentó Destino —, Muerte y Jack no debieron reencontrarse.

—¿Por qué no?...

Muerte representaba el final, su destino era permanecer solo, era por eso que vivía en la oscuridad, ese era su reino, sus dominios eran la soledad; si llegaba a enamorarse pondría de cabeza toda la creación, era por eso que Vida había tenido que aceptar darle el alma de Jack al hombre de la luna en vez de a su hermano.

—No entiendo mi señor, si la señorita vida y usted sabían lo que Jack representaba, ¿Por qué no destruyeron su alma desde un principio? —era cruel, Eros lo sabía, pero sí el guardián de la diversión era el problema, ¿Por qué no deshacerse de él?

Era imposible, un alma no podía destruirse, ni transformarse del todo; no importaba cuantas veces reencarnara, ni cuantas cosas tuviese que pasar, en el fondo seguiría conservando su esencia y era de eso de lo que Muerte se había enamorado, de la esencia misma de Jack.

….

Pitch daba vueltas como un león enjaulado; sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder romper el sello que mantenía cautivas a las plagas.

—Para liberarnos…

—Otro debe ocupar nuestro lugar…

¿Tomar su lugar?, ¿Quién podría hacerlo? No fue necesario buscar la respuesta pues un niño apareció, era un segador y el guardián de las plagas. No fue difícil para Pitch dominarlo, era bastante débil para luchar.

El pequeño segador forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de las pesadillas que mantenían una de sus manos extendida frente a él; le suplicó a Pitch que lo soltara, que no liberara a las plagas.

La mano del niño tocó la roca negruzca que aprisionaba a una de las plagas; de repente, la piedra cambio, se volvió viscosa y comenzó a succionar al segador que hacia todo lo posible por liberarse. Al mismo tiempo que el infante era tragado, una mano salía, finalmente, una mujer emergió y el segador desapareció en la fría piedra.

—Libre… ¡Soy libre! —exclamó la plaga y rió. —Hermanos, hermanas; Muerte nos traicionó, ¡es hora de la venganza! —los que aún se encontraban encerrados gritaron su aprobación. Su antiguo amo debía sufrir como ellos lo hicieron.

Pitch sonrió, acababa de liberar a una de las peores plagas que el hombre hubiese visto antes, una que sumió a todo un continente en la más profunda desesperación y que estuvo a punto de erradicar a la humanidad.

La peste negra era una mujer vestida de los pies a la cabeza con mantos negros, usaba una máscara blanca con una larga protuberancia, como el pico de un tucán, sus manos estaban ennegrecidas y tenían una textura asquerosa.

Pitch se acercó a su nueva aliada quien contemplaba al segador que la había reemplazado, no podía verle el rostro pero el rey sombra estaba completamente seguro que ella se regocijaba con el sufrimiento del segador.

—Bien, Pitch Black, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Faltaba muchos meses para Halloween, aún así el rey Calabaza trabajaba a marchas forzadas para hacer que las personas tuvieran una terrorífica y divertida experiencia. Era divertido ver a todos esos niños y adultos disfrazados, yendo de casa en casa para conseguir golosinas.

El rey Calabaza se detuvo en un cementerio del norte de Texas, la Catrina se encontraba sentada sobre una lapida pero no estaba sola, había muchos espíritus con ella pero también había otra persona ahí: Jack Frost; el niño parecía muy animado mientras hablaba con la calavera de elegante vestimenta. Se acercó a ellos con la intención de invitar al joven guardián a divertirse, ¡él era mucho mejor que cualquier historia que la Catrina pudiera estarle contando!

—¡Hola! —dijo el rey Calabaza, tan escandaloso como siempre. La Catrina bufó molesta, siempre era lo mismo con él.

—¿Eres el rey Calabaza? —preguntó Jack contemplándolo con emoción; los encuentros con él eran pocos pero admiraba mucho su trabajo.

—Así es pequeño —dijo quitándose la cabeza como si se tratara de un sombrero. —Un placer conocerte. Aunque te vi en la fiesta del señor Muerte no tuve el privilegio de conocerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Aún falta mucho tiempo para Halloween —comentó la Catrina cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo mismo digo yo, aún no es día de muertos —replicó imitándola.

—A diferencia de ti, yo trabajo varios días al año —respondió ofendida. —Pronto será el día de la madre y muchas almas vienen a visitar a sus hijos.

El rey Calabaza hizo un puchero, le parecía tan aburrido el trabajo de su amiga; guiar almas al mundo mortal para que visitaran a sus parientes no era su idea de diversión, él prefería llevar miedo, diversión y deliciosas golosinas.

—¡Juguemos! —dijo el rey calabaza tomando la mano de Jack pero éste (extrañamente) rechazó la invitación. Había ido a buscar a la Catrina para pedirle consejo; como ella había dicho, pronto seria el día de las madres y él quería darle un presente a Toothiana pero no sabía cuál sería el mejor presente.

—Bueno, ya puedes irte a molestar a otro lado —dijo la Catrina mofándose de su amigo. —Ahora bien, pequeña calaverita —Jack se sintió un poco incomodó por el apodo que la dama le había dado —, si quieres darle un bonito regalo al hada de los dientes; debes darle algo de aquí —finalizó señalando el pecho del guardián de la diversión.

—¡¿Un corazón?! —chilló el rey Calabaza —¡eso sería genial! Sé cómo conseguir algunos en oferta. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas? —dijo mirando con reproche a la Catrina.

—Por decir semejante tontería —la dama se cruzó de brazos. —. No le hagas caso a éste tonto, tiene la cabeza llena de aire.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el rey Calabaza haciendo un puchero.

—Los humanos suelen regalar a sus madres, flores, chocolates, perfumes, ropa, electrodomésticos; pero el mejor regalo que pueden darle proviene del corazón: un poema, una canción, incluso el desayuno en la cama, o…

—¡Una fiesta! —exclamó un espíritu con alegría, de inmediato fue imitado por sus compañeros.

El rey Calabaza negó con la cabeza; por alguna razón las almas de los latinos siempre eran alegres (al menos la mayoría de las veces) y nunca perdían una oportunidad para festejar.

—¿Pero que le podría dar? —preguntó Jack compungido —Yo sólo sé hacer hielo.

—¿Qué te parece una rosa en una esfera de escarcha? —le sugirió la Catrina y a Jack se le iluminaron los ojos, acababa de tener una idea; tomó su cayado y se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y partió rápidamente.

Jack se dirigió al inframundo en busca de Aracne, la mujer responsable de que su guardarropa se hubiese hecho tan grande como para vestir a una ciudad pequeña durante muchos años. El guardián de la diversión esperaba que ella pudiese hacerle algo a Tooth.

Aracne estaba tan feliz de que Jack acudiera a ella por ayuda que usó sus mejores hilos y colores para confeccionar a Toothiana y a sus pequeñas ayudantes, cinturones especiales para ayudarlas en su labor de recolectar dientes. Mientras tanto, Jack se dirigió a la madriguera; ya había olvidado por completo el beso que conejo le dio pues su mente estaba más ocupada pensando en el presente del hada de los dientes.

Aster estaba concentrado, trabajando en sus huevos, pero no se encontraba solo; Anteros se encontraba ayudándolo.

—Otra vez, ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte con esto? —dijo el dios del amor no correspondido en tono de reproche.

—Porque sí. Pinta bien esos huevos, no que los niños se depriman con tus corazones rotos —Anteros lo miró indignado.

—La próxima vez que necesites ayuda en el amor, te buscas a otro.

Jack miró a aquel extraño personaje, tenía cierto parecido a Cupido pero esta persona lucia un tanto más… opaco.

—Hola Canguro —el aludido se sobresaltó y haciendo que Anteros se riera por la reacción del conejo.

—Cállate idiota —lo reprendió Aster y después miró a Jack —, y tú, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Es un secreto —respondió Frost compartiendo la risa de Anteros.

—Bueno, realmente no es tan complicado entrar aquí Aster, así que no hagas tanto drama y se buen anfitrión.

El conejo miró a Anteros enojado; ni siquiera se atrevía a ver directamente a Jack porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por besarlo como la última vez, ¿no se suponía que los efectos de la flecha de Cupido debieron haber desaparecido ya?, ¿Entonces porque su corazón latía tan deprisa cuando estaba cerca de Jack? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de él?

—Ya que éste mal educado parece no tener intención de presentarnos apropiadamente —habló el dios del amor no correspondido. —Hola soy Anteros, hermano de Cupido, un placer conocerte.

—Jack Frost, el gusto es mío.

—Bien pequeño caramelito, ¿Qué te trae a ver al conejo gruñón?

—Pronto será el día de la madre y yo… —Anteros sonrió cuando Jack se sonrojó; miró de reojo a Bunny quien parecía embobado con tan adorable visión —Quería pedirle permiso al canguro para hacer la fiesta aquí.

Anteros sonrió, acababa de tener una idea para saber si los sentimientos de Aster eran verdaderos o el producto de las bromas de su hermano.

—Oh pequeño caramelito de menta, ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda al señor Muerte? —preguntó el espíritu del amor no correspondido en tono meloso. —Estoy seguro que él estará más que dispuesto a cumplir todos y cada uno de tus deseos.

Jack se sonrojó ligeramente; claro había pensado en Eitel pero lo veía tan… raro que no quiso molestarlo con sus problemas. Aster frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, ¿estaba celoso? ¡Claro que sí! Jack no debía tener esa reacción tan tierna y adorable para alguien como Muerte, ¡no se lo merecía!

Anteros contempló a ambos guardianes, era obvio que Bunny estaba enamorado de Frost, ¿pero era correspondido? Como el dios del amor no correspondido podía ver que Jack tenía sentimientos encontrados; el hijo rojo del destino se encontrabas dividido, señal de que el menor mantenía deseos por dos personas pero que aún no se decidía con cual quedarse.

—Puedes hacerle la fiesta a Tooth aquí —dijo Conejo quien por nada del mundo permitiría que Jack pidiera ayuda a Muerte.

El guardián de la diversión sonrió antes de abrazar a Bunny y salir volando a toda velocidad aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo se le estaba terminando.

—Vaya… así que mi querido hermanito no es responsable de tus sentimientos —dijo Anteros con una sonrisa burlona. Aster frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de golpear a ese idiota.

—Por supuesto que sí, Eros me hizo esto ¡y quiero que lo deshaga!

—Lo siento mucho Aster pero el té desilusión no causó ningún efecto; lamento decírtelo pero estas enamorado de Jack Frost.

Conejo se dejó caer sobre el pasto, como fulminado por un rayo, Anteros lo miró con tristeza, quería reconfortarlo pero era imposible cambiar la realidad.

—Lo que no fui capaz de ver es si Jack siente algo por ti o por… la otra persona —Aster lo miró confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Anteros sintió lastima por el conejo pues éste lo miraba como un vagabundo rogando por un mendrugo de pan.

—El hilo rojo del destino tiene diferentes funciones: familia, amistad… amor, este último se ve algo, diferente.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó confundido.

—Es difícil de explicar —suspiró —; pero el hilo en Jack está dividido en dos y se ve semitransparente señal de que sus sentimientos aún no están claros.

Bunny estaba abatido, no sabía qué hacer, le gustaría preguntar más pero la verdad es que tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta, Anteros pareció darse cuenta porque lo miró con pena y dijo:

—Tú eres uno de los dos candidatos Aster; el lazo que te une a Jack es fuerte pero si no haces algo lo vas a perder para siempre.

Con estas últimas palabras Anteros se fue, sabía que Conejo necesitaba tiempo para pensar; pero había algo que preocupaba al dios del amor no correspondido y era que el otro lazo unía a Jack con Muerte, sí este llegaba a fortalecerse entonces habría muchos problemas por el desequilibro que esto causaría, pero si no… Muerte sufriría.

Anteros dio un largo suspiro preguntándose por el porvenir.

_Continuará…_


	9. Un regalo para mamá parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 9.- Un regalo para mamá parte II**

La madriguera lucia bástate alegre, con las decoraciones rosas, una gran mesa estaba dispuesta con diferentes bocadillos y en el centro un pastel (cortesía de Anteros).

Jack estaba un poco nervioso, Tooth era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre y no quería defraudarla.

—Tranquilo compañero, estoy seguro que Tooth estará más que encantada con sus regalos —Jack le agradeció el apoyo a Bunny pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto.

—Todo saldrá bien Jack, lo siento en mi panza —le aseguró North dándole una palmada en la espalda que por poco lo hace caer al suelo.

Cuando el Toothiana llegó y vio todo se quedó impresionada por toda la decoración y la comida; Jack se había acercado a él, estaba sonrojado y nervioso le deseó feliz día de las madres. El hada no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar abrazándose del joven guardián.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo; Tooth estaba encantada con todo (especialmente con los cinturones para ella y sus hadas), pero hubo un presente más, una rosa dentro de un corazón de escarcha.

—Feliz día, mamá —dijo Jack sonrojado.

Cuando el hada contempló todo no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, abrazó Jack y lo besó en la mejilla dándole las gracias por tan hermoso detalle.

Bunnymund se quedo observándolos; el guardián de la diversión se veía realmente tierno actuando así; cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, recordó las palabras de Anteros, ¿en realidad tenía una oportunidad para conquistar a Jack? Realmente lo dudaba después de que huyera a causa de ese beso. Pensó en el hilo rojo del destino, y en lo que el dios del amor no correspondido le dijo, había otra persona a la que el corazón de Jack podía pertenecerle y estaba seguro que ese otro era Muerte y esa sola idea fue suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer; no, por Many que no permitiría que eso sucediera.

…..

La peste negra observó el mundo exterior, hizo una mueca de asco; la tierra se encontraba infestada con por aquella virulenta especie llamada raza humana que tanto daño le causaba al equilibro, ¿Por qué Muerte los había perdonado?, ¿Qué vio su señor en ellos? Pitch tampoco conocía las respuestas, él también estaba confundido en ese aspecto, por eso la mayor de las pestes se había decidido a investigar.

Vagaba por las ciudades humanas, observando… estudiando, pero mientras más tiempo estaba entre ellos más se convencía que debían desaparecer. De vez en cuando divisaba algún segador y debía esconderse o sus planes se verían frustrados.

Finalmente llegó hasta un lago congelado, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que un espíritu había nacido ahí, lo sabía por la energía que el lugar despedía; seguramente un segador de las nieves. Chasqueo la lengua.

—Aquí nació el más joven de los guardianes —dijo Pitch. La peste negra lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que el Coco la estuviera siguiendo. —El pequeño Jack Frost, responsable de mi última derrota —agregó con furia mal contenida. La mujer rió con ganas ante esto.

—¿Un mocoso le ganó al poderoso rey sombra? —se burló —, eres tan patético.

Pitch estaba furioso, quería destrozar a esa criatura pero sabía que sus niveles de poder eran mucho menores a los de ella, después de todo aún no se recuperaba completamente de su última derrota.

—Jack Frost no es débil, por algo fue elegido por el hombre de la luna —La plaga sonrió con suficiencia.

—Te demostraré que es sólo un mocoso debilucho. Usaré a ése niñato para destruir a sus amigos.

—¿Cómo sabrás donde encontrarlo? —ella volvió a reír. Un sonido chillante se dejó escuchar; miles de ratas salieron de entre los pliegues de las ropas de la mujer y corrieron en todas direcciones.

—No hay un solo lugar al que mis pequeñas no puedan llegar, será cuestión de tiempo para que sepa todo de Jack Frost.

Pitch sonrió, sabía lo poderoso que era el ente; estaba seguro que con ella tenía las de ganar.

La peste negra se llevó las manos a la extraña máscara, al retirarla se reveló el hermoso rostro de rasgos orientales*, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, sus cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche. Pitch no se sorprendió, las primeras creaciones de Muerte siempre fueron bellísimas criaturas ocultas bajo un disfraz grotesco. El Coco se vio de pronto sonriendo, esa mujer tenía el _alma_ más negra que hubiese visto jamás, él mismo había sido testigo de su _trabajo_ en Europa y Asia.

Habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta en honor al Hada; Aster había citado a Anteros en un pequeño campo al norte de Nuevo México; conejo había elegido ese lugar apropósito pues estaban cerca del desierto para evitar que Jack pudiese acercarse.

Mientras esperaba a Bunnymund, el dios del amor no correspondido tenía grandes conflictos internos, ¿debía ayudar a Bunny a conquistar a Frost? El trabajo de unir parejas era cosa de su hermano pero dudaba seriamente que Eros quisiera ayudar al pooka pues francamente no le caía bien, además…

—Si lo ayudamos a enamorar a Jack, lastimaremos al señor Muerte —dijo Anteros con frustración, se despeino los cabellos en un acto de frustración y después comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra una roca.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, tonto? —habló Aster mirando lo que el "ángel" estaba haciendo. —¿Por qué te golpeas contra esa roca?

—Ah, no lo sé, ¡tal vez así la loca idea de ayudar a cierto conejo súper desarrollado y malagradecido desaparezca de mi mente! —replicó indicando. Aster rodó los ojos pensando en lo dramático que podía llegar a ser el dios del amor no correspondido.

—Lo siento compañero, sé que he sido malo contigo —se disculpó el conejo, Anteros suspiró pesadamente.

—Olvídalo —se sentó en la roca que previamente había usado para golpear su cabeza, miró al ex conejo con una expresión seria en el rostro —Bien, ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Necesito que me ayudes —respondió sonrojado —, yo… no sé como acercarme a Jack, los pookas y los humanos somos muy distintos en… ese sentido —dijo refiriéndose a las relaciones de pareja.

Anteros observó a Aster; el rostro humano mostraba un ligero sonrojo, sus ojos despedían una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación. Suspiró pesadamente, él consideraba a ese conejo como un amigo, pues a diferencia de Eros él no tenía ningún problema con Bunny (a pesar de lo mal que lo trataba).

—Escucha, sé que eres un verdadero lerdo en lo que al amor se refiere —Aster gruñó molesto por el insulto pero no replicó —, pero es muy loable que quieras hacer un intento por ganar el corazón del joven Jack —Anteros dio un largo suspiro —, sin embargo, yo no puedo ayudarte; yo me encargo de los amores no correspondidos.

Bunny bajó la mirada completamente abatido, no podía pedirle ayuda a Cupido ¡se odiaban! Con seguridad Eros estaría del lado de Muerte, al igual que Destino, ¿Qué oportunidad tenía?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola! See, lo sé –w– el capítulo estuvo corto, pero es que mi musa se largó y no tengo idea de cuándo piensa regresar. Trataré de actualizar de nuevo en esta semana.

Otra cosa, en mi perfil de tengo una encuesta para saber con quién quieren que se quede Jack, así que voten!

u/668193/Youko-Saiyo

www . fanfiction u / 668193 / Youko-Saiyo


	10. Por órdenes del destino

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 10.- Por órdenes del destino**

Anteros suspiró pesadamente antes de darle un sorbo a su té, se encontraba en los amplios jardines del palacio de corazones, Eros lo había citado tras enterarse de su pequeña conversación con Aster; obviamente que Cupido no estaba contento que su hermano menor ayudara al "enemigo", o al menos eso pensaba el guardián del amor no correspondido.

—Anteros —dijo Cupido tan pronto llegó —, necesitamos ayudar a Bunnymund para que enamore a Jack Frost —al escuchar esto, el menor casi se ahoga con su té, ¿había escuchado mal?, ¿era acaso una de las bromas de Cupido? No, Eros estaba hablando enserio.

—¿Qué pasara con el señor Muerte? —preguntó preocupado por el nombrado, Eros bajó la mirada; si de él dependiera, usaría hasta el último objeto en su arsenal para hacer que Jack se enamorara perdidamente de Muerte pero no podía ser, sí Cosmos llegaba a enterarse sería capaz de destruir todo ese sistema solar con tal de terminar con la existencia del guardián de la diversión y ocasionaría una guerra.

—El señor Destino nos ha ordenado hacer hasta lo imposible para que Jack Frost se mantenga alejado del señor Muerte —dijo Eros con amargura, Anteros asintió con la cabeza; a ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea de hacer el trabajo sucio pero no tenían alternativa.

…

Peste sonrió, sus pequeñas espías por fin le traían información interesante. Jack Frost, el más joven de los guardianes era la pieza clave para llevar a cabo su plan; ordenó a sus queridos roedores buscar al espíritu del invierno y llamó a Pitch; el rey de las pesadillas no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pero era una herramienta más o menos útil para cumplir con sus propósitos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las ratas encontraran a Jack; se encontraba en un lugar entre China y Rusia, Peste no pudo evitar regocijarse; muerte la había creado en esas inhóspitas tierras, había usado el alma de una mujer cuyo corazón era tan negro que fue capaz de asesinar de la forma más cruel con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.

Pitch acudió al llamado de su aliada confundido por la urgencia de ésta; Peste lo esperaba cerca del un pequeño poblado en donde caía una ligera nevada; iba montado en una de sus pesadillas y cuando Peste vio al caballo de arena negra inmediatamente se posicionó a su lado para poder acariciarlo con tal ternura que a los ojos de Black parecía perturbadora.

—Pitch, esta adorable criatura fue creada por la arena que originalmente le perteneció a Sandman, ¿no es así? —preguntó Peste con voz cantarina, Coco asintió con la cabeza, él había corrompido el poder de Meme para crear sus pesadillas y sembrar el miedo en los niños. —¿Qué te parecería unir al pequeño Jack Frost a nuestro equipo?

Pitch sonrió, comenzaba a comprender el plan de la Peste, teniendo a Jack de su lado podrían lograr su propósito con mucha mayor rapidez.

Peste comenzó a caminar, Jack estaba por terminar su trabajo y pronto se marcharía. Debían atacar ahora.

…

Bunny no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; Eros, el idiota que siempre lo molestaba, de pronto le ofrecía su ayuda.

—Que te quede claro remedo de conejo; te ayudaré sólo porque el señor Destino me lo ordenó —dijo Eros cruzándose de brazos. Bunny gruñó molesto y a punto estuvo de contestar pero Anteros se lo impidió cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos.

El dios del amor no correspondido se había visto obligado a actuar de mediador para evitar que su hermano y Aster se mataran entre sí.

—No entiendo porque se llevan como perros y gatos —dijo con voz cansina, ante esto, ambos contrincantes señalaron al contrario gritando al mismo tiempo: él comenzó.

—Éste conejo de rifa barata tuvo la culpa; siempre con sus aires de superioridad, alardeando que Pascua es mejor que San Valentín, ¡Ja! Como si esconder huevos para un montón de mocosos una vez al año fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —replicó Aster molesto. Pascua no era sólo niños buscando huevos coloridos, también era esperanza.

—Sin mí, muchos de esos infantes ni siquiera existirían —atacó Cupido —. A diferencia de ti, yo su trabajo todo el año y no me vanaglorio por eso…

Anteros dio un largo suspiro, comenzaba a sentir una fuerte jaqueca. Realmente dudaba que esos dos fueran capaces de llevarse bien o por lo menos trabajar juntos sin intentar matarse; seguramente Destino lo había obligado a actuar de réferi como castigo por ayudar al conejo a sus espaldas.

—… Y por si fuera poco, mi hermano te ha estado ayudando y tú lo único que has hecho es maltratarlo —finalizó Eros con indignación. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que Aster diera por terminada la pelea y se diera cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con el protector del amor no correspondido.

Cupido tenía razón en odiarlo, él y su maldito orgullo no hacían más que causarle problemas a las personas a su alrededor. Sus orejas bajaron al igual que sus hombros y su rostro se mostró arrepentido.

—Lo siento mucho compañero —le dijo Aster a Anteros, el aludido le sonrió con cariño fraternal; la verdad es que no el hermano de Eros no le reprochaba nada y es que, él era como las personas cuyo amor no era correspondido; siempre al lado de esa persona inalcanzable, siempre dispuesto y anhelante (aunque claro que Anteros no sentía nada mas allá de la amistad por Conejo).

Aclarados los malos entendidos, se pusieron a trabajar. Cupido le explicó a Aster que él no podía flechar a Jack sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—Sin mencionar que nosotros somos muy diferentes a los humanos pues mis _herramientas_ de trabajo sólo funcionan a la mitad de su capacidad.

Eso significaba que un dardo de _amor pasajero_ que en un mortal podía durar unos meses, en ellos sólo duraba un par de semanas a lo máximo, las flechas de amor cuya vida era de algunos años (en algunos casos toda la vida), a penas los afectarían por unos cuantos años o meses.

Bunny sintió deseos de gritarle a Eros por su incompetencia, pero no lo hizo, después de todo se estaba tomando la molestia de ayudarlo.

—Por eso debemos hacer que Jack beba esto —continuó Cupido mostrando un frasquito que contenía un líquido rosa claro que emitía un liguero brillo.

—¿El elixir del_ amor perfecto_? —habló Anteros sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Eros asintió con la cabeza; pocas habían sido las veces que usó aquella sustancia pues no eran muchos los mortales merecedores de tan grande bendición.

—Orejudo, lo siento —conejo lo miró confundido.

—Porque te… ¡auch! —se quejó cuando Eros le arrancó un par de hebras de cabello —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Dije que lo sentía —repuso Cupido encogiéndose de hombros (aunque era obvio que no lo lamentaba). Eros colocó, los cabellos dentro del frasco y lo agitó un par de veces —. Listo, dale esto a Jack y se enamorara de ti por completo.

—Pero recuerda que el joven Jack es un inmortal y el efecto durara poco —le advirtió Anteros. —Esto es sólo con el fin de facilitarte las cosas y hacer que el hilo rojo del destino te una a él por completo.

—Así que no metas la pata o te aseguro que te haré llorar —lo amenazó Cupido entregándole el elixir, miró a su hermano y se despidió de él antes de desaparecer, tenía mucho trabajo y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo discutiendo con Aster.

Anteros suspiró pesadamente, su hermano jamás cambiaría.

…

Jack respiraba con dificultad; aquella mujer era imparable, su fuerza era tal que ni siquiera su más poderosa ventisca había logrado detenerla. Tenía miedo, no estaba aterrado, quería escapar pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Peste observaba a su presa con una sonrisa torcida; tomó al joven guardián por la barbilla y lo besó.

Jack no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, trató de alejarse, el contacto le estaba lastimando; un horrible calor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Gritó cuando Peste por fin lo soltó. Era tal la agonía que no se percató que la arena negra de Pitch lo estaba rodeando hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

_Continuará…_


	11. Desesperación, ira y odio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 11.- Desesperación, ira y odio**

El inframundo era todo un caos en ese momento, Muerte había ido a visitar a Cosmos obligado por Vida y Destino ya que ambos guardaban la esperanza de que su hermano menor se sintiera un poco más tranquilo estando lejos y lo ayudara a olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Jack. Desgraciadamente, en su ausencia había desaparecido uno de los más pequeños segadores, por eso todos estaban preocupados pues el niño no solía dejar sus obligaciones de lado así como así.

Roderich era el más angustiado; después de todo él era el segundo de Muerte, sus responsabilidades incluían velar por la seguridad de sus compañeros, ¡esto seguro dejaría una terrible mancha en su perfecto historial!

—Es es una pesadilla —se dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en el trono de Muerte —. Seguramente Su señoría me enviará a limpiar la barca de Caronte por los siguientes tres mil años.

Andras ingresó en el recinto, miró a su superior y dio un largo suspiro. Roderich no sólo era el de mayor edad, también había sido el primer segador elegido por Muerte, todos lo admiraba en especial él; darle malas noticias era algo que nadie deseaba hacer.

—¿Has encontrado a Remi? —preguntó Roderich esperanzado, Andras negó con la cabeza —¡Esto es horrible! —exclamó desesperado.

—El nieto menor de su hermano estaba por ser padre, es posible que fuese a visitarlos —sugirió el joven segador pero el mayor descartó de inmediato la idea; Remi no se iba sin avisarle a él o a Muerte, algo verdaderamente malo debía haberle pasado.

Roderich sopesó las posibilidades; si alguien había atacado a Remi, podía ir tras los otros segadores y aumentar aún más la crisis.

—Dile a los otros que regresen a sus labores pero que permanezcan alertas —le ordenó a Andras —Ya hemos dejado por mucho tiempo nuestras obligaciones. El círculo de la vida no puede ni debe detenerse o podría acarrear terribles consecuencias.

—Pero Roderich, ¿Qué pasará con Remi?

—Soy su líder mientras el señor Muerte se encuentre ausente… mi deber es velar por su seguridad —dijo el aludido. —Yo seguiré buscando. Me preocupa que alguien o algo lo atacara.

—¡Con mayor razón debemos seguir buscando! Tú no podrás solo.

—Rey Calabaza y Catrina me acompañaran —Andras bajó la mirada, apretó los puños; se sentía tan impotente, pero si las sospechas de Roderich eran ciertas, únicamente Halloween, Día de Muertos y el castaño podrían pelear.

—Está bien, será como…

—¡¿Dónde está ése miserable?! —un hombre de baja altura, de cuerpo redondo y con un solo mechón de pelo en la cabeza ingresó al salón abruptamente. Los dos segadores fruncieron el ceño al reconocer al hombre.

—Zar Luna —dijo Roderich entre dientes —. ¿Qué haces en los dominios del señor Muerte? Sabes perfectamente que no eres bienvenido, márchate ahora y no llamaré a Cerberos para que se alimente con tu carne.

—Guárdate tus amenazas, mocoso —le respondió Manny estaba demasiado enojado como para soportar a los segadores —. ¿Dónde está? Exijo que me lo devuelvan.

Roderich y Andras se miraron entre sí.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De Jack Frost, ha desaparecido y estoy seguro que Muerte tuvo que ver en esto —dijo Hombre de la luna cada vez más enojado.

¡Fantástico! No sólo uno de los segadores más pequeños había desaparecido, también el joven a quien tanto apreciaba Muerte. Roderich ahora si estaba seguro que pasaría la eternidad limpiando los desechos de Cerberos y de las otras mascotas de su señor.

—En primer lugar, sabes bien que no eres bienvenido aquí. Si el señor Muerte no te mató en aquel entonces fue únicamente por la lady Vida —dijo Roderich mientras se acomodaba los lentes —. En segunda, el señor Muerte no se encuentra, fue a visitar a Lord Cosmos.

—Jack Frost no se encuentra en este lugar—habló Andras después de un rato de silencio —, no lo hemos visto desde hace una semana, poco antes del viaje del señor Muerte.

Hombre de la luna frunció el entrecejo; podía darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos le estaba mintiendo, en realidad no sabían nada.

—Si me entero que Muerte ha tenido algo que ver…

—¿Qué harás? —le cortó Roderich perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba —. No eres más que un sucio tramposo que se vale de artimañas para ganar sus apuestas. ¿Y para qué?, ¿Fue satisfactorio ver a ése pobre chico padecer tan terrible soledad? Puede pensar lo que quiera de su Señoría, pero él jamás habría dejado que un niño pasase por ese infierno.

Hombre de la luna frunció el ceño, estaba por responder pero Andras Roderich no se lo permitió.

—Es mejor que se marche ahora —Manny miró con odio a los dos segadores, pero está vez hizo caso y se fue.

—¡Esto es terrible! —exclamó Andras después de unos minutos de silencio —Si el señor Muerte regresa y no encuentra a Jack… no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará.

….

Conejo salió a gran velocidad del agujero que usaba para transportarse; se encontraba frente al hogar de Madre Naturaleza, la mujer tenía un carácter peor al de Aster y siempre se mantenía alejada de los conflictos y de todos los demás; pocos eran los que tenían cierto contacto con ella y uno de esos privilegiados era Bunny.

El palacio de Madre Naturaleza estaba hecho de una innumerable cantidad de árboles que se entrelazaban entre sí para creer el hogar de su señora.

—E. Aster Bunnymund —dijo una voz dulce pero firme a la vez —. Veo que los rumores sobre tu nueva apariencia son verdaderos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda, Serafina.

Una mujer apareció frente al ex conejo; tenía cabellos largos y negros, usaba un vestido que parecía estar conectado a las nubes. Madre Naturaleza lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes bien que no me interesa involucrarme en asuntos ajenos a los míos —dijo Serafina con seriedad. Bunny estaba consciente de eso, pero la desesperación lo había llevado a acudir a Serafina; Jack Frost tenía más de tres días desaparecido, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

—Por favor Serafina, te suplico me ayudes a encontrar a Jack —le rogó Aster pero la mujer se mantenía firme a sus convicciones. ¿Cómo podría Bunny convencerla?

Después de un momento de silencio, Madre Naturaleza le dio la espalda y le ordenó que se marchara.

No, por nada del mundo podía dejar que Serafina se fuera, ella era la última esperanza que tenía para encontrar a Jack, a su Jack. La desesperación se apoderó de Aster a medida que la mujer se alejaba. Corrió hasta quedar frente a ella quien lo miró sorprendido por aquella acción.

—Por favor…. —Serafina abrió los ojos de par en par. Aster, el orgulloso pooka estaba delante de ella, suplicando a punto del llanto.

Conejo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento.

El silencio de la mujer sólo aumentó la desesperación del ex conejo quien siquiera pensarlo se arrodilló ante ella; ya no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar.

—¿Es tan importante ese _niño humano_ como para dejar de lado tu orgullo? —le preguntó haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—Lo amo —admitió mirándola a los ojos y siento lo más sincero que le permitiera su corazón.

Serafina estaba desconcertada, ¿un pooka y un humano? Era escandaloso e iba en contra de las leyes naturales, pero no era tan grave como el hecho de que la muerte se enamorara de ese mismo niño; quizás, por eso era que Destino estaba interfiriendo a favor de Aster.

—Está bien… te ayudaré —aceptó Serafina cerrando los ojos.

…

Muerte regresó una semana después de la desaparición de Jack; desde un principio, él no había querido dejar la tierra pero fue obligado por Vida y Destino, para colmo, Cosmos no le permitió regresar tan pronto como quería, lo que aumentó más su molestia.

Enterarse que uno de sus más pequeños segadores había desaparecido en su ausencia, hizo que su enojo se convirtiera en ira y ésta en odio al saber que Jack había tenido el mismo destino. Por culpa de Cosmos, Vida y Destino no estuvo ahí para proteger ni a Remi ni a Jack.

—Mi señor, lo siento tanto… esto ha sido culpa mía —dijo Roderich de rodillas ante Muerte y con la vista fija en el piso.

—No lo fue —respondió Eitel con voz cargada de odio, aunque el sentimiento no era dirigido al castaño, el segador lo tomo como si lo fuera.

En verdad Muerte no culpaba a Roderich, se recriminaba a sí mismo por haber cedido a sus hermanos y a ellos por meterse en su existencia, ¿Qué acaso creían que tenía mil años de edad? Era lo suficiente maduro para saber sus responsabilidades.

—Tomare humildemente el castigo que su señoría desee imponerme.

—Roderich, has sido uno de mis hombres de más confianza, no puedo culparte por lo sucedido.

A pesar de las palabras de Muerte, Roderich no podía evitar sentirse responsable pues todo había sucedido estando él a cargo.

—¡Señor Muerte! —exclamó un joven de cabellos plata y ojos rojos entrando de golpe, Roderich hizo una mueca al recién llegado. Se trataba de Gilbert, el guardián de las puertas del infierno.

—Eres un indecente, como siempre Gilbert —lo reprendió Roderich con enojo, por un momento olvidándose de su sentido de culpa —. ¿Es que no tienes respeto por su señoría Muerte?

—No hay tiempo para eso señorito —le respondió el aludido antes de hacer una leve inclinación a Eitel —. Su alteza, encontré esto cerca de la montaña prohibida —dijo el portero del infierno mostrando una pequeña guadaña. Fue evidente para Muerte a quien le pertenecía y lo que significaba a causa del lugar donde se había encontrado.

—Vamos —dijo Eitel. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas; él había encerrado a sus primeras creaciones en la _montaña prohibida_, en un inicio, eran vigilados por algún segador, pero no fue por mucho tiempo pues decidió sellar a las plagas, de tal manera que para liberar a alguna, otro debía tomar su lugar.

Si alguna de las plagas había tenido que ver con la desaparición de Remi y Jack… no habría poder en todo el universo capaz de protegerlas de la furia de Muerte.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola! Pues hasta aquí me llegaron las ideas.

Youko Saiyo: Bueno, pronto se cerrarán las votaciones y hasta el momento va ganando el trío (¡pervertodas! XD), seguido de Bunny y por último con Muerte (¡que crueles!).

Continúen votando en el perfil de , porque si me dicen por los reviews se me olvida. nnU

Hasta la próxima!

u/668193/Youko-Saiyo#

www. /u / 6 6819 3/ Youko-Saiyo#


	12. Hasta el hielo se corrompe

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 12.- Hasta el hielo se corrompe**

Tooth había buscado por cada rincón del planeta pero ni rastro de Jack, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Jack era una persona importante para el hada, lo amaba, sí, pero había descubierto que no lo hacía como una mujer quiere a un hombre, si no como una madre a un hijo.

El hada se detuvo, había divisado a Muerte. Sus plumas se erizaron; Moony creía firmemente que Eitel era el responsable de la desaparición de Jack, era una enorme posibilidad, el señor del inframundo tenía a disposición un vasto reino donde cualquiera podría perderse sin que nadie pudiese encontrarlo nuevamente.

A velocidad vertiginosa, descendió para encarar a Muerte y exigirle que liberara a Jack.

—Toothiana —dijo Eitel cuando el hada se plantó delante de él; se veía realmente enojada.

—¿Dónde está? —le exigió saber Tooth —¿Dónde tienes a Jack?, ¡Devuélvenoslo!

Muerte entrecerró los ojos; su túnica comenzó a vibrar a causa del aire que se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo; estaba de pésimo humor desde que supo que Manny había ido a sus dominios a exigir que le regresaran a Jack. Tener al hada de los dientes frente a él, ordenándole lo mismo hacia que su furia aumentaba… algo que no sería bueno para la salud de nadie que estuviese cerca de él.

—Tooth, tú, Meme y North me agradan —dijo Muerte tratando de contenerse lo mejor que podía. —Pero no voy a permitir que te aparezcas sólo para exigirme cosas. Yo no sé donde está Jack, también lo estoy buscando.

El hada frunció el ceño, no le creía en las palabras de Eitel, si Hombre de la Luna decía que Muerte tenía que ver en la desaparición de Jack, debía ser cierto o por lo menos tener algo de verdad.

—Más vale que me estés mintiendo o…

—¿Qué harás? —la interrumpió Eitel sosteniendo su Oz adoptando una pose amenazante. —Yo soy la muerte, mi poder va más allá de tu pobre imaginación. Largo de mi vista, Hada, si no quieres probar la muerte.

Toothiana erizó su plumaje nuevamente, no le importaría morir, sí con eso Jack podía ser libre.

—¡Lord Muerte! —aquella voz cantarina logró romper la tención que se había formado entre el hada y Eitel. La guardiana del paraíso acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

El rey del inframundo la miró sorprendido, ella jamás había abandonado su puesto desde que se lo asignó.

—Ángel, ¿Qué haces fuera del paraíso? —cómo respuesta, ella se arrodilló, fijando la mirada en el suelo.

—Siento molestarle mi señor. Gilbert me envió; un importante asunto requiere de su presencia.

Muerte miró al hada quien por primera vez sintió un fuerte escalofrió, aquellos ojos normalmente cálidos y amables, ahora destilaban ira y sed de sangre, por eso, el hada ni se movió cuando él y Ángel se fueron.

Toothiana se dejó caer de rodillas cuando se quedó sola; su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ¿era así cómo se sentía la muerte?

Ángel le explicó a Eitel, que de un momento a otro, el inframundo había comenzado a recibir cientos de almas que aún no terminaban su ciclo de vida, todas de la misma región y con una particularidad específica: murieron congeladas.

—¡Señoría! —exclamó Roderich quien parecía estar al borde del colapso.

—¿Qué ha pasasdo?

—No lo sabemos, de repente los segadores del sector K comenzaron a traer cientos de almas y hay informes de comunidades enteras que han sido diezmadas —respondió Gilbert con seriedad.

Muerte frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que era obra de la Peste. La ira se apoderó de él al recordar al pequeño Remi encerrado con esas aberrantes plagas; él no podía liberarlo, de romper el sello, no sólo el niño saldría, también lo harían esas criaturas, por eso debía encontrar a Peste y obligarla a cambiar lugares con el joven segador.

Eitel estaba furioso con él mismo, de no haber sido tan confiado… de haber puesto algún guardián que custodiara a las Plagas… nada de esto habría sucedido; ahora era ya demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

—Señor Muerte —lo llamó Gilbert preocupado pues Eitel parecía ausente.

—Roderich, has que todas las almas que aún no cumplían su ciclo sean reencarnadas —dijo y después miró al guardián de las puertas del infierno. —Gilbert, que tus mejores hombres vigilen la montaña prohibida y la entrada del inframundo, que sólo le permitan la entrada a los segadores.

—¡Sí! —respondieron los dos.

El hombre de la Luna había entrado al reino de los muertos sin ningún problema y eso era algo que Eitel no podía permitir que volviera a suceder, menos ahora que los Guardianes pensaban que él tenía a Jack Frost en su poder.

Caminó por los pasillos de su palacio antes de desaparecer en una columna de humo y reaparecer en el poblado de donde provenían todas las almas que murieron antes de tiempo. Eitel frunció el ceño; se encontraban en un área desértica pero extrañamente la ciudad estaba congelada.

El cielo estaba ennegrecido por gruesas nubes, las fuertes ráfagas de viento gélido laceraban cómo navajas; la nieve dominaba el paisaje. Sólo unas pocas construcciones se mantenían en pie. Había cuerpos congelados, esparcidos por todos lados.

Las últimas almas acababan de ser recogidas.

Muerte apoyó su Oz en la nieve, era profunda, casi de 30 cm. No tenía sentido que nevara en el desierto, sin embargo, estaba pasando. ¿Sería obra de Madre Naturaleza? Imposible, esa mujer amaba el equilibrio y luchaba constantemente para mantenerlo, jamás causaría un daño tan grave como ese.

Eitel se tensó, podía sentir una energía parecida a la de Peste.

El viento comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de Muerte; gruesas y afiladas estacas de hielo se clavaron en su cuerpo, pero él no emitió sonido alguno. La tela negra de su túnica era cortada a una velocidad increíble por los trozos de hielo, pero Muerte no se movía, esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar.

Una potente risa burlona se escuchó poco antes de que una enorme estaca de hielo callera sobre Muerte, aplastándolo.

—Eso fue fácil —dijo el atacante una vez creyó haber acabado con Muerte. Sin duda, su madre se pondría contenta al saber que él solo había arrasado un pueblo y derrotado a un segador; quizás se quedaría con la Oz como trofeo.

—**No me subestimes **—la potente voz de Muerte sonaba como si saliera de los mismos abismos del infierno y fue suficiente para asustar a su adversario, pues parecía venir de todos lados y ninguno.

—¿D-donde estás? —preguntó temeroso, pero Eitel parecía ser invisible.

Un grito. El enemigo yacía en el suelo con el filo de la Oz presionando contra su cuello y el pie de Muerte clavado en su espalda.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Eitel, el cuerpo bajo él tembló. —¡Responde!

—J-Jack… Frost…

Muerte se alejó del cuerpo de su adversario, como si de pronto el contacto le quemara.

—Jack… —dijo trémulo.

Pum, pum… nuevamente ese sonido y aquel peso extraño en su pecho.

—¿Nos conocemos?, ¿Quién eres? —Muerte sintió que el mundo se le iba encima, Jack no lo recordaba. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Por siglos había visto llorar a los mortales, sabía porque lo hacían, pero nunca lo comprendió bien la razón. Esa agobiante sensación de desesperación, ¿era así como se sentía?

—Soy… Muerte —dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo; su voz parecía estar a punto de romperse.

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron, pero inmediatamente cambió a un gesto de vergüenza; se arrodilló pegando la frente al suelo en señal de sumisión.

—Amo, lo lamento tanto. Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de usted, perdóneme por haberlo atacado —le suplicó sin levantar la mirada —, creí que era un enemigo, aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga.

Muerte estaba en completo shock, ¿su madre?, ¿Quién rayos era a quien Jack llamaba madre? La respuesta que recibió no le agradó:

Peste Negra. De algún modo, la mujer había logrado hacer creer al joven guardián que ella lo había creado.

—¿Por qué… mataste a todas esas personas? —preguntó con un dejo de tristeza bien disimulada. Su Jack, su pequeña tormenta jamás habría hecho tal cosa.

—El amo odia a los humanos… por eso deben desaparecer —respondió sonriéndole con tal inocencia que, si Muerte hubiera estado en su forma mortal, se habría sonrojado. —¿No le gustó mi regalo? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Fue todo, Eitel no lo soportó más; extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela a Jack para que se pusiera de pie, en lugar de eso, el albino le besó el dorso.

Nuevamente los latidos, esta vez más fuerte, el pecho comenzaba a pesarle más.

Muerte jaló a Jack para abrazarlo y poder aspirar esa dulce fragancia que tanto le encantaba.

—Amo… —dijo Jack en un susurro, su voz ronca delatando la excitación del muchacho. Se paró de puntitas para alcanzar el lugar donde creía se encontraban los labios de Eitel y lo besó.

Ese simple roce fue suficiente para que la muerte sucumbiera a los pies del espíritu del invierno.

Un denso humo negro los envolvió a ambos, cuando se disipó a causa del viento, Muerte y Jack habían desaparecido.

….

En el polo, North observó el globo que poco a poco comenzaba a volverse negro, si las cosas continuaban así… el mundo podría llegar a su fin.

_Continuará…_

Bueno, el fic está por dar final… le quedan como unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más XD pero bueno, cuando suba el siguiente capítulo sabrán quien se quedó con Jacky lindo XD (lo más posible es que sea un trio).

Matta ne!


	13. Capítulo 13- Negación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 13.- Negación**

Jack Frost yacía desnudo en el lecho de Muerte, feliz por haber podido satisfacer a "su amo", dormía plácidamente; su madre seguramente estaría complacida al saberlo, después de todo lo creó para su señor.

Muerte contemplaba al joven espíritu desde el pie de la cama; su cuerpo humano estaba desprovisto de ropa, su rostro era una tormenta de confusiones y miedos. Había hecho con Jack lo que se le tenía prohibido a causa de su naturaleza única: hicieron el amor. Se sentía completo ahora que se sabía dueño de tal belleza.

_Pero tenía miedo._

Se llevó las manos al rostro y fue ahí donde se percató de algo; su piel ya no tenía ese color pálido cadavérico propio de la muerte, en su lugar, un todo rosa pálido comenzaba a ganar terreno. Eitel se dirigió con urgencia al gran espejo que su hermana había colocado en la habitación y se contempló cuidadosamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a tener ese brillo característico de los mortales.

Muerte tocó el espejo, apenas con la yema de los denos, mientras que con la otra presionaba su pecho; aquel peso había regresado, haciéndose más grande, más molesto.

Pumm… Pumpum…

Ese extraño ruido era cada vez más potente, tanto que Muerte temía ser escuchado por el inframundo entero y que en cualquier segundo despertaría a Jack, pero eso no sucedió.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó desesperado. Tenía miedo y eso le llevaba a experimentar otras emociones que jamás, en toda su existencia había llegado a conocer en carne propia.

Se observó nuevamente en el espejo, detallando cada rasgo de su apariencia humana. De pronto, su reflejo desapareció, en su lugar estaba una sombra oscura, unos ojos que reflejaban odio lo observaban.

—No… tú… —la figura oscura le sonrió antes de desaparecer. Muerte se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar su voz, terminó de rodillas en el suelo; de la impresión había recuperado su apariencia enlutada.

No, esto no podía estar pasando, _Él_ no podía regresar, no después de todo lo que Cosmos tuvo que hacer para mantenerlo a raya, de que él él mismo tuvo que hacer para ayudar a contenerlo.

—Caos…

…

Conejo observó el lago congelado, aquel en el lugar de nacimiento y hogar de Jack por tantos siglos; para Aster nunca antes se había visto tan fría… tan solitaria, tan desolador, era como si extrañara la presencia del joven espíritu del invierno.

—¿Dónde estás compañero? —preguntó Bunny al aire, esperando que éste pudiese contestarle, pero no lo hizo; no hubo ni una ligera brisa, era como si deseara guardar el secreto del paradero de Jack.

No podía creer que le estuviese pasando esto, era cómo si el destino estuviese jugando con él, ¿no se suponía que estaba de su lado? Había hecho que Cupido mismo le ayudara, ¡¿Entonces por qué?!

Golpeo el suelo con sus manos repetidas veces hasta hacerlas sangrar. Sus orejas (lo único que le quedaba de su antigua apariencia), se encontraban gachas, pegadas a su cuerpo, las lágrimas corrían con libertad a través de sus mejillas hasta caer y fusionarse con la nieve.

¿Por qué le sucedida esto? ¡Era injusto!

¿Es que su existencia estaba condenada a la soledad? A lo largo de su vida había perdido a familia, amigos… tantos seres queridos que dejaron una pequeña herida en su corazón cuando partieron que otra cortada, por más mínima que fuera, terminaría por hacerlo explotar, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Jack, ese revoltoso espíritu invernal que por poco arruina la pascua en el 68 había logrado sanar su moribundo corazón y hacer que su mundo girara alrededor de él. Ahora que había desaparecido, Aster sentía que la vida no tenía ya significado.

Conejo se revolvió los cabellos en un gesto de desesperación.

Sandman había estado buscando a Bunny desde hacía horas, aunque se habría ahorrado bastante tiempo si lo hubiese buscado en el lago de Jack desde un principio.

—Meme, ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Aster, el guardián de los sueños hizo aparecer unas imágenes en su cabeza para darle a entender a su amigo que North los requería en el polo, pues al parecer, Moony había descubierto una pista del paradero de Jack. El Conejo de Pascua no necesitó saber nada más, inmediatamente abrió un agujero y se metió sin darle oportunidad al pequeño Meme quien se cruzó de brazos e inflo las mejillas a modo de puchero, molesto con su amigo por haberlo dejado "hablando" solo.

Los cuatro guardianes se reunieron casa de North, fue una tremenda sorpresa para ellos encontrarse con el Hombre de la Luna en persona; siglos habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron en presencia del primer protector de los niños.

—Cuando Jack desapareció, inmediatamente sospeche de Muerte —dijo Mim tan pronto todos se encontraron reunidos —Roderich, la mano derecha de Muerte y Gilbert me informaron que él había ido a visitar a Cosmos tres días antes de la desaparición de nuestro Jack y aún no regresaba.

—Entonces, ¿Muerte no tiene nada que ver? —interrogó Toothiana un poco preocupada, ella había visto la furia que sus ojos ocultaban y le preocupaba que pudiera hacerle algo malo a Jack.

—Eso fue lo que pensé hasta que Serafina me entregó esto —Moony levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho y al instante apareció un objeto alargado.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó North.

—Es el cayado de Jack —Toothiana se llevó las manos a la boca para tratar de acallar un grito.

—¿Dónde lo encontró? —Bunny tomó el cayado, preocupado por la seguridad de Jack, pues sin él se estaba vulnerable.

—En las ruinas congeladas de una ciudad —respondió el Hombre de la Luna con seriedad. Los guardianes lo miraron sin comprender. Mim cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, lo que iba a contarles seguro que los destrozaría.

Los cuatro escucharon la confesión del Zar Luna, pero ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que escucharon, Jack, su querido Jack era el responsable de asesinar a una ciudad entera, ¡era imposible! Pero era verdad, La Madre Naturaleza misma había visto los estragos causados.

La reacción de los guardianes fue muy distinta, Toothiana lloraba en brazos de North quien trataba de consolarla, mientras que él mismo luchaba con sus sentimientos, Meme bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, Conejo simplemente se marchó, no quería ver a nadie, sólo quería encontrar a Jack para que le dijera que todo era una mentira, que alguien le había puesto una trampa; lo último que escuchó Aster antes de desaparecer por uno de sus túneles fue a Mim decir:

—Lady Vida ha ordenado la captura de Jack Frost. Será ella quien decida su condena.

Aster llegó a los dominios de la Madre Naturaleza. Serafina lo recibió tan pronto salió del túnel, la mujer lo había estado esperando, segura de que vendría a demandarle información del paradero de Jack Frost.

—¡Serafina! —gritó el conejo pero Madre Naturaleza no se inmutó. —¡Es mentira lo que dijiste de Jack!, ¡él no pudo haber cometido tal atrocidad!

Ella comprendía que era difícil para Aster aceptar la verdad, para el Zar Luna también fue un duro golpe enterarse que el más joven de sus guardianes había exterminado una ciudad entera y para colmo, afectado gravemente el equilibrio natural, algo que ni ella misma sabía cuánto tardaría en recuperar. Lo peor de todo era estado colérico en el que se encontraba Vida, quien exigía la cabeza de Jack Frost y de aquellos que lo ayudaran; para empeorar las cosas, el poder de Muerte aún se podía sentir en las ruinas de la ciudad, lo que significaba que él en persona estuvo ahí, si ambos hermanos no hablaba, se podría desatar una guerra entre ellos.

Y los temores de Serafina no eran infundados, Vida podía ser tan bondadosa cómo cruel (especialmente esto último), y no perdonaba, cuando alguien le debía algo se lo cobraba, incluso con intereses, muy diferente a Muerte que muchas veces se apiadaba de los mortales (a pesar de decir que los odiaba), salvándolos del sufrimiento.

—Es verdad… lo siento —las palabras de Madre Naturaleza fueron un duro golpe para Conejo, quien se había puesto tan blanco como la nieve. Ya no sabía que pensar o cómo actuar; Jack, ese niño no podía ser capaz de lastimar a nadie, ¡debía ser una pesadilla!

Serafina dio un largo suspiro cuando Aster le dio la espalda y escapo por uno de sus túneles, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y miró al cielo con cierta preocupación; ella no había querido decirle al Conejo o al Hombre de la Luna de su encuentro con su padre, días atrás, ni tampoco habló de aquel extraño olor que rodeaba a Pitch. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo el asunto.

—Pero no es mi problema —se dijo antes de reanudar sus actividades. Ella era completamente neutral y mientras que Vida no le ordenara hacerlo o la naturaleza no estuviese en peligro, ella no intervendría.

_Continuará…_


	14. Una inusual alianza

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 14.- Una inusual alianza**

Vida convocó a Zar Luna y a los guardianes a su hogar, era la primera vez que los cuatro últimos visitaban el palacio donde la existencia tenía origen.

Todo era bastante colorido; grandes árboles rodeados de un extraño líquido dorado; la materia primigenia, de donde todo ser vivo nacía. De las ramas colgaban esferas luminosas que eran recogidas por hermosas mujeres con alas de blancas que las transportaban hasta el templo del origen donde se les daría forma para después enviarlos al mundo mortal como un nuevo ser.

Zar Luna y sus cuatro guardines se detuvieron en la habitación donde Vida dotaba a las almas de dones especiales.

—¡Oh!, han llegado —dijo Vida deteniendo su labor para poner atención a sus invitados quienes se encontraban serios, al igual que ella.

—¿Para qué nos llamó? —preguntó Conejo con rudeza, estaba molesto porque perdía tiempo precioso en su búsqueda de Jack. Aquello le ganó una reprimenda por parte del Hombre de la Luna que no podía dar crédito al comportamiento de Aster frente a su señora.

—Mil disculpas Lady Vida, en verdad no sé qué le pasa a Aster —habló Hombre de la Luna haciendo una reverencia a la mujer quien le sonrió comprensiva.

—No importa —le aseguró ella quitándole importancia al asunto, después de todo Conejo tenía sus razones para comportarse de esa manera. —Mi hermano ha cerrado las puertas a su reino y no permite que nadie que no sea un segador u alma entren en sus dominios —dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose triste —, me temo que él tiene a Jack Frost y no piensa devolverlo.

—Usted piensa matarlo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Tooth preocupada por el futuro del menor. Vida no respondió inmediatamente, lo que hizo que los guardianes se tensaran; sabían de la crueldad de la que era capaz y eso los hacía temer por la seguridad del guardián de la diversión.

—Jack Frost es un criminal, ha roto la ley más sagrada de los inmortales: no matar, ni lastimar a los mortales; cualquiera que transgreda esa regla debe ser destruido —su voz sonaba tan fría que incluso el mismo Hombre de la Luna se sintió atemorizado.

—¡¿Cómo esta tan segura que Jack es el responsable?! —le gritó Aster enfurecido. ¿Es que esa mujer estaba demente?, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que les estaba diciendo? Estaba hablando de matar a Jack, ¡eso no lo podía permitir!

Conejo prefería mil veces dejar que el guardián de la diversión permaneciera con Muerte si eso garantizaba que Vida jamás le pondría un dedo encima. Sí, definitivamente Bunny renunciaría a Jack si eso significaba su seguridad, aunque esto le partiera el corazón y lo hiciera morir lentamente.

Bunnymund no era el único que pensaba así, ninguno de los guardianes veía con buenos ojos las intenciones de Vida; ellos creían firmemente que Jack no podía ser responsable de aquella atrocidad, seguramente, alguien lo había inculpado o incluso manipulado de alguna manera.

—Con todo respeto, Su Excelencia… —habló North tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque por dentro estuviese conteniéndose para no saltar sobre Vida y golpearla. —, ¿para qué nos llamó? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Le envié un ultimátum a Muerte, si no me entrega a Frost en las próximas veinticuatro horas mortales, enviare a mis guerreros y lo tomare por la fuerza —hizo una pausa para mirarlos —. Necesito que se infiltren en el inframundo mientras…

—No —le cortó Aster con firmeza. Vida frunció el ceño por el atrevimiento del conejo, estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando Tooth habló.

—En verdad lo lamentamos, pero Jack es nuestro compañero… es parte de nuestra familia —dijo sonriendo con tristeza al recordar al menor llamándola madre —, jamás podríamos lastimarlo.

Todos asintieron firmemente con la cabeza, para ellos Jack era como un hijo, un hermano, un sobrino… incluso algo más. Por eso, aunque no tuvieran el poder para protegerlo, tampoco podían ayudar a lastimarlo.

Vida dio un largo suspiró, sabía bien que esa iba ser su respuesta, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser había guardado la esperanza de que ellos, cinco de sus mejores creaciones la ayudaran, pero una vez más estaba equivocada.

—En ese caso, les pido, ordeno y exijo que no interfieran o compartirán el mismo destino que su amigo.

Ninguno fue capaz de replicar, demasiado perturbados cómo se encontraban. El sabor a hiel les había cerrado la garganta, los ojos les escocían a causa de la impotencia; no podían ayudar a Jack…

…

Jack vagaba libremente por el palacio de Muerte; sus ropas nuevamente habían cambiado, ahora lucía una camisa con la manga derecha larga y acampanada, no tenía la izquierda en vez de eso, tenía un protector que cubría su hombro desnudo, de sus pantalones colgaban algunas cadenas plateadas contrastando con el negro de la tela.

Jack estaba satisfecho, cada segador con el que se encontraba debía reverenciarlo; a esas alturas ya todo el inframundo sabía que era el amante de Muerte y por eso debían cumplir sus caprichos, por más insignificante o exentico que fuese.

Frost sonrío al recordar la noche anterior, Eitel había sido tan amable con él, incluso tomó la forma de una mujer porque él sabía que muchos mortales preferían la compañía sexual del sexo opuesto, pero Jack lo rechazó, deseoso de ser tomado por la Muerte (con apariencia masculina), ese poderoso ente que era el final, pero al mismo tiempo el principio de todo.

¡Y vaya que había valido la pena! Sentirlo dentro fue la cosa más asombrosa y lo mejor, es que ahora tenía a la muerte en sus manos.

….

Muerte escuchaba los informes que Roderich le daba de lo acontecido desde que restringieron la entrada al inframundo; lo más preocupante eran las exigencias de Vida y su casi abierta declaración de guerra.

—Lady Vida a enviado un mensaje hace exactamente media hora, ordenando se le entregue a Jack Frost en las próximas veinticuatro horas mortales o de lo contrario hará uso de la fuerza.

Eitel dio un largo suspiro, meditabundo; un enfrentamiento entre él y su hermana traería sufrimiento, eso, obviamente incluía a sus segadores, ellos que han estado a su lado tantos siglos, que a pesar de su incapacidad para sentir siempre le mostraron afecto, ¿sería capaz de sacrificarlos por Jack?, ¿valía la pena?

—¿Crees que soy… egoísta? —la pregunta salió tan natural que lo desconcertó tanto como al mismo Roderich.

—¿Excelencia?

—Si mi hermana y yo peleamos, se iniciara una era de sufrimiento para ambos reinos, será cómo en el principio de la creación —Roderich se puso serio, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. —El inframundo son mis dominios… mi reino… depende de mí, no sería justo anteponer su bienestar por… un capricho…

Roderich guardó silencio un momento, buscaba las palabras correctas, no quería herir de ninguna forma a su amo, después de todo él más que cualquier otra criatura en la creación merecía ser amado.

—Señor, ¿me permitiría hablar con sinceridad? —Muerte asintió con la cabeza, Roderich era su más fiel segador, le tenía en alta estima y confiaba plenamente en su opinión. —Usted tiene derecho a ser feliz y todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a todo para que usted obtenga lo que desea.

Eitel se sintió agradecido con el castaño, pero éste aún no había terminado de hablar.

—Pero Jack únicamente le traerá sufrimiento… al menos _éste_ Jack —Muerte lo observó confundido. —¿No se ha dado cuenta? Él no es el mismo Frost que usted nos presentó… su aroma, su cuerpo y sus reacciones son las iguales, pero despide una energía… oscura.

Muerte lo sabía, lo sintió en el momento que Jack lo besó, cuando ambos se unieron pero algo dentro de su ser le impidió separarse del espíritu, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo que todo era alucinaciones suyas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacando bruscamente a Muerte de sus pensamientos; Frost entró caminando con paso orgulloso hasta sentarse en las piernas de Eitel.

—Roderich, déjanos solos —ordenó Jack sin dignarse a mirar al aludido. El segador frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada pues Muerte le indicó que lo hiciera pero que no se alejara, pues aún tenían asuntos que arreglar.

—¿Qué sucede, Jack? —preguntó Eitel una vez que el segador los dejara solos, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El espíritu del invierno lo miró unos momentos antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Muerte quien había tomado la apariencia humana.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —dijo con voz melosa sabiendo que Muerte no le negaría nada. Eitel asintió antes de darle un beso en la cabeza, nuevamente había caído en el hechizo del espíritu del invierno. —Quiero que traigas a dos personas.

—Dime sus nombres y ordenaré inmediatamente que lo hagan.

—Mi madre, Peste Negra y mi padre, Pitch Black —Muerte supo disimular muy bien su desconcierto. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de quien estaba tras el cambio de Jack y por supuesto que los hará sufrir su afrenta. —¿Eitel?

—Por supuesto, enviaré inmediatamente por ellos —Jack sonrió, le dio un rápido beso en los labios prometiéndole "recompensarlo" en la noche y se fue, dejando a Muerte solo con sus pensamientos.

Lo sabía, lo supo desde que pelearon en el mundo mortal, había algo oscuro dentro de Jack, pero algo dentro de él le impedía actuar, era cómo si alguien le hubiese lanzado un maleficio que le obligaba a cumplir los caprichos del guardián, ignorando completamente a su razón.

—¿Excelencia? —lo llamó Roderich preocupado. Por suerte, su apariencia había regresado a ser la enlutada.

—Envía Gilbert al mundo mortal y dile que traiga al Conejo de Pascua a mi presencia —Roderich dudaba que Aster quisiera venir por las buenas y el portero del infierno no era exactamente muy amable con sus misiones. —También has que Rey Calabaza y Catrina traigan a Pitch y a Peste, pero no permitas que esos dos se queden a solas, vigílenlos constantemente.

—¿Señor? —dijo Roderich confundido.

—Sé lo que hago, ve a cumplir con lo que te pedí —el segador se quedó quieto no muy seguro de qué hacer, finalmente hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación para cumplir sus órdenes.

…

Bunny recostó su cabeza en la almohada, había sido un largo día, Vida les había permitido no participar en la captura de Jack; cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño que lo había estado rehuyendo desde que su Frostbite. Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera relajarse, pero algo hizo que su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura; una extraña fuerza lo atrapo de las cuatro patas, lo amordazó y antes de que pudiera hacer algo por liberarse, fue noqueado.

Cuando despertó, se vio rodeado de oscuridad, podía sentir los bruscos movimientos. Ahogó un gemino cuando su cuerpo fue arrojado sin consideración alguna contra el suelo; escuchó voces antes de poder ver la luz nuevamente.

—Muerte —gruñó Conejo, intentó lanzarse contra él pero sus extremidades continuaban sujetas con fuertes correas provocando que callera de bruces.

—Buen intento, roedor —se burló el portero del infierno.

—Pudiste ser un poco más amable, ¿no crees? —dijo Muerte en un tono poco convincente.

—Lo considerare para la próxima, excelencia —Gilbert comenzó a reír con ganas al escuchar al conejo refunfuñar y maldecir, ¡le divertía tanto! —Si eso es todo, me retiro, aún tengo trabajo que cumplir.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte —Gilbert hizo una leve reverencia a su señor y una última sonrisa burlona a Bunny antes de irse, azotando la puerta cómo era su costumbre.

—Lamento la forma brusca en la que fuiste tratado…

—Libérame y te devuelvo el favor —siseó Aster furioso.

—Sé que me odias y debo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo —hizo una pausa antes de proseguir —, pero esto no es por ninguno de nosotros, es por Jack.

Aster abrió y cerró la boca, sus orejas descendieron en un acto de relajación, pero Muerte estaba seguro que aún continuaba alerta. Eitel le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Jack desde que lo encontró, de Peste Negra, de Pitch y lo que sucedería si no accedía a las demandas de Vida.

—Jack es inocente, está siendo manipulado, pero mi hermana no escuchara razones… ella sólo le importa saber quien fue la mano ejecutora y no quién está detrás de ésta.

—¡Pero no puede hacerlo! No tienen derecho —gritó Aster furioso. Muerte permaneció en silencio sin el calor para desmentir al conejo. Por supuesto que su hermana tenía el poder, ella creo a Jack después de todo, al igual que toda la vida existente y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—No pienso dejar que Vida le ponga un dedo encima —hizo una pausa —, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda detenerla… estoy muy cansado —dijo Muerte y cómo para demostrarlo, se dejó caer en su tronó; su voz era ya casi un susurro. Esto preocupó a Conejo, Eitel no le agradaba, pero era el único que podía proteger a Jack.

Un momento. Eitel no podía cansarse, él nunca fue mortal, ni él ni sus hermanos tenían las limitaciones que ellos sí, ¿entonces por qué?

—Por eso necesito de tu ayuda —dijo Muerte después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Porqué yo? Te odio ¿Qué te hace pensar qué te ayudaré? —cierto, Aster lo odiaba, incluso desde que era un cachorro, pero había algo que el orgulloso pooka y él tenían en común, algo lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlos trabajar juntos.

—Jack. Tú lo amas —Conejo se quedó de una pieza, no podía creer que Muerte pudiera leerlo tan fácil como un libro abierto. —Yo también, por eso me encuentro en este estado… me tomó mucho darme cuenta.

Sí, demasiado tiempo; pero ahora sabía que el extraño peso en su pecho y aquellos sonidos eran a causa de un corazón, un que había nacido, crecido y latía únicamente por Jack Frost y que inevitablemente lo estaba llevando a experimentar cosas que para él estaban vetadas.

—Necesitamos hacer que Jack se libere del control de Peste y Pitch —dijo Muerte en tono serio —, estoy seguro que entre los dos podemos lograrlo, pero no será fácil, el poder de las Plagas es tan fuerte que muchas de ellas aún estando selladas, afectar el mundo humano.

—Y tú estás débil —concluyó Conejo cruzándose de brazos. Cerró los ojos y sopesó las posibilidades, aunque no le agradaba, Muerte era la única esperanza que tenía para proteger a Jack de la ira de Vida —. Bien, te ayudaré.

Eitel asintió con la cabeza, sería complicado, pero tenía fe en poder lograrlo.

_Continuará…_


	15. Dolorosas decisiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 15.- Dolorosas decisiones**

Madre Naturaleza terminaba los últimos detalles, pronto habría una guerra y debía hacer lo necesario para proteger a las plantas y a los animales. Dio un largo suspiro comenzando a sentirse mentalmente agotada.

—¿Qué deseas… padre? —preguntó Serafina a la habitación vacía. Una sombra amorfa apareció en el suelo y lentamente fue tomando la forma humana.

—Me impresiona tus habilidades, mi querida niña —dijo Pitch sonriéndole con cariño, algo únicamente reservado para ella.

—Padre, sabes que disfruto cuando me visitas, pero en este momento me es imposible atenderte —dijo Madre Naturaleza.

El rey sombra se acercó a su hija, le acarició una de las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente; la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y culpabilidad. Pronto, Vida y Muerte entrarían en conflicto y su pequeña Serafina se vería en medio de todo.

—Sé que tú estás detrás de esto —dijo Madre Naturaleza separándose bruscamente de su progenitor. —Ése mocoso es incapaz de lastimar a una mosca y no tiene el poder suficiente para destruir un poblado en un lugar de clima cálido… —frunció el ceño. Por una vez, maldiciendo su autoimpuesta regla de no interferir.

Pitch observó a su hija en silencio, sabía que no se involucraría; la naturaleza no funcionaba de ese modo y Serafina tampoco, además, sí Peste Negra tenía razón la guerra no dudaría mucho pues Muerte debía estar ya muy debilitado, con suerte, Serafina no se vería obligada a participar en el conflicto.

….

Muerte observó al Conejo de Pascua en silencio. Le había propuesto hacer que Jack bebiera de _la fuente de las almas_, pues sus aguas eran capaces de sanar las heridas o enfermedades incurables para los inmortales, el problema es que dicho manantial se encontraba entre los territorios de Destino y Cronos y era vigilado por un feroz dragón.

—El agua de esa fuente… —comenzó Conejo —¿podrían regresar a Jack a la normalidad? —Muerte asintió, no era sólo esas las propiedades de ese precioso líquido, era muy posible que a él también lo ayudara a restaurar sus fuerzas y acabar con la guerra, incluso antes de que iniciara. —¡Entonces vamos!

—Envié a uno de mis mejores guerreros, estoy seguro que es el único que podrá lograrlo.

—¿Y entonces para que me llamaste? —dijo Aster desesperado. Muerte hizo una larga pausa, tratando de reunir el valor para proseguir, ya que con cada palabra le rompería su recién creado corazón.

—Debes… enamorar… a Jack —cada silaba era cómo ácido quemándole las entrañas; de pronto se sorprendió al percibir un desagradable sabor en la boca. Sin embargo, debía continuar, Jack era importante para él y si con Bunny podría tener una vida normal… bueno, entonces se haría a un lado.

Aster abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Muerte en verdad amaba tanto a Jack cómo para dejarlo ir de su lado?

—Necesito que regreses al mundo mortal y vayas con Cupido y consigas algo de la poción del perfecto amor.

—¿Por qué lo necesitas, compañero? —la última palabra les supo extraño a ambos, pero ninguno comentó al respecto.

—Debemos darle el elixir a Jack, mezclado con unas gotas del agua de _la fuente de las almas_… de esa forma, él… se… olvidara… de mí —era muy doloroso, pero debía ser fuerte, su pequeño copo valía cualquier sufrimiento.

—No hay necesidad de ir con Cupido —dijo Aster sacó de su pantalón el frasco que contenía la poción que Eros le había dado.

Muerte observó el envase en la mano del ex conejo, dando gracias que su ser estuviese cubierto con el manto negro, de lo contrarío Bunny se hubiese dado cuenta de que temblaba. No era un secreto para Eitel, el odio que Cupido sentía por el Conejo de Pascua, de ninguna manera lo ayudaría por iniciativa propia, no, Destino tuvo que haberlo obligado a cooperar.

Eitel se sintió traicionado; su hermana le declaraba la guerra y su hermano conspiraba a sus espaldas; estaba tan enojado con ellos que por un momento deseo destruirlos…

—¿Muerte? —lo llamó Aster preocupado, pues el aludido había permanecido ajeno al mundo por varios minutos.

—Esperaremos a que mi guerrero regrese con el _agua de las almas_, entonces procederemos con el siguiente paso —Eitel se acercó a Conejo posando una mano en la espalda de éste; lo guío por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas confundidas de sus segadores. Llegaron a la habitación de los recuerdos, Muerte se detuvo un momento, dudando en abrir la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Este lugar, únicamente Jack a entrado… y hubiese querido que… permaneciera de esa manera… —hizo una pausa, el peso de sus palabras le oprimían el pecho causándole un dolor que jamás había experimentado; apretó la tela sobre el punto exacto donde se encontraba su corazón, maldiciendo en silencio aquellas sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

—Escucha compañero, no sé qué planes tengas, pero… —se aclaró la garganta tratando inútilmente de disipar el nudo que se le había formado —no tienes que hacerlo si no estás convencido, ya habrá otra manera de hacer que _Frostbite _regrese a la normalidad. Siempre hay más de una forma de hacer las cosas.

Eitel sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo un poco de aquella esperanza que el conejo le brindaba y comprendió la razón por la que había sido elegido; pero él era la muerte, no había esperanzas en su reino (o al menos eso se obligaba a creer). Además, conocía al enemigo, Peste era una de sus mejores creaciones, en aquellos tiempos había estado orgulloso de su capacidad para acabar con los mortales, pero ahora…

Decidido, tocó la puerta que se abrió con un chirrido que lastimo los sensibles oídos de Bunny. Eitel ingresó seguido de Aster; la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero tan pronto como estuvieron adentró se iluminó revelando un cuarto vacío. Conejo levantó una ceja, ¿tanto escándalo por eso? Bufó molesto, Muerte era un verdadero idiota.

Tuvo que parar los insultos que mentalmente le dirigía a Eitel, pues su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa; de pronto, toda la habitación había cambiado mostrando un paisaje nevado.

Aster pudo ver a Jack cuando era un niño y sus encuentros con aquella persona, que supuso era Muerte. Otras escenas más aparecieron, Jack de bebé, Jack junto a su hermana, Jack feliz, triste, enojado; Conejo pudo ver al espíritu crecer y convertirse en lo que era ahora, pero había algo que se repetía en muchas escenas, una clase de "ángel de la guarda" siempre lo protegía de los peligros y Bunny comprendió que Eitel jamás dejo al guardián de la diversión, que siempre lo protegió; Muerte cuidaba de Jack desde las sombras, ayudándolo de forma imperceptible.

Las orejas de Bunny cayeron pegándose a su cuerpo, mostrando la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Una horrible sensación le asaltó; la muerte no era el ser sin sentimientos que todos creía que era, al contrarío, amaba con mayor intensidad que cualquiera.

—Traeremos a Jack aquí, haré que la habitación muestre recuerdos tuyos con él… —Conejo posó una mano en el hombro de Muerte; comenzaba a sentir cierta afinidad por él, pues estaba sacrificándolo todo por la persona que amaba. —Pero antes, debemos hacerle beber el elixir del amor perfecto y el agua de las almas.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? —dijo Aster, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —respondió Muerte abandonando la habitación; ambos necesitaban calmar sus emociones.

Aster observó la puerta por la que había salido Eitel; se sentía agradecido con Muerte, pero al mismo tiempo culpable por el sufrimiento por el que éste pasaba; en esos momentos, Conejo sentía una gran afinidad por su rival de amores.

…

Muerte descansaba en su trono; debía guardar fuerzas, pero le resultaba imposible, su mente giraba alrededor de Jack, la guerra, sus hermanos… todo al mismo tiempo, torturándolo.

—Mi señor —Eitel se sobresaltó, frente a él se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños, usaba una armadura vikinga y una de sus piernas había sido reemplazada por una arcaica prótesis, un dragón negro lo acompañaba. —Mis más sinceras disculpas.

—Hiccup. No te preocupes, ¿lo has traído? —preguntó ansioso, el aludido asintió con la cabeza, tomó la ánfora que colgaba de la silla del dragón y se la entregó a Muerte. —¿Tuviste problemas?

—Un poco, al principio, pero después de que el dragón confiara, fue pez comido, ¿verdad Chimuelo? —el dragón negro emitió un pequeño rugido asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Nadie se dio cuenta de tu presencia? —Hiccup negó con la cabeza, había sido realmente fácil gracias a Chimuelo y al dragón guardián de la fuente de las almas.

—Bien hecho, ve con Gilbert y prepárate. Mi hermana atacará pronto, estoy seguro —dijo Muerte con premura. Hiccup asintió con la cabeza y se retiró junto con su dragón dejando solo a su señor.

Eitel observó el recipiente que contenía el_ agua de las almas_, podría tomarla y borrar sus sentimientos por Jack, de esa forma tendría la fuerza para detener la inminente guerra; negó con la cabeza, alejando la idea de su mente.

_Si borraba su amor por el guardián de la diversión, lo más seguro es que terminaría por entregarlo a su hermana._

Llamó a Roderich, necesitaba su ayuda para preparar todo. Se llevo una mano al pecho para sentir su corazón, y ahí estaba, latiendo, parecía triste (o al menos eso pensó Muerte); le dolía, cómo si el órgano recién creado estuviese muriendo lentamente y quizás… era lo que sucedía.

Eitel se dirigió a sus aposentos y mandó llamar a Jack; quería hacer un último intento para recuperarlo. Sabía que su proceder no era el correcto; le propuso a Conejo aliarse, y actuaba a sus espaldas, se sentía culpable, sin embargo no quería dejar ir a la persona que amaba y al mismo tiempo pensaba que no había opción, ¡era tan frustrante!

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido chirriante de la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de Jack.

—¿Me llamabas? —el espíritu del invierno se encontraba en la entrada, sonriéndole a Eitel de forma seductora.

Muerte asintió con la cabeza, adoptó la forma humana mientras palmeaba la cama para que el guardián se sentara junto a él, pero Jack no lo hizo así, en lugar de eso se sentó sobre las piernas de Eitel haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

—Gracias por traer a mis padres —Eitel gimió cuando Jack comenzó a mordisquear una de sus orejas; había descubierto que su cuerpo humano era demasiado sensible para su gusto. —Déjame recompensarte por eso… —le dijo con voz seductora y Muerte no pudo resistirse.

Las caricias que iniciaron lentas, se volvieron ardientes y hambrientas. Las ropas desaparecieron dejando la piel expuesta a las manos frías, uniéndose en un solo ente hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Jack se levantó y vistió rápidamente, listo para irse, pero Muerte lo detuvo, debía terminar lo que comenzó.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Jack confundido.

—Tenemos que hablar —le respondió incorporándose, El guardián de la diversión bufó molesto pero se sentó entre las sábanas revueltas. —Jack… ¿sabes por qué me llamas Eitel?

—Ese es tu verdadero nombre —dijo simplemente, se cruzo de brazos, comenzando a molestarse. Eitel negó con la cabeza, tratando de apaciguar el dolor y de convencerse a sí mismo que el Jack delante suyo no era el verdadero, que en alguna parte de ése ser se encontraba el original… aquel que le enseñó que incluso la muerte podía llegar a amar.

—No. Nunca fui mortal, sólo ellos sienten la necesidad de un nombre… nosotros no… —hizo una pausa para estudiar las reacciones de Jack: fastidio, aburrimiento. —Eitel, es el nombre que un joven espíritu me dio, la persona que más amo... la única.

Jack frunció el ceño, Muerte hablaba de "ése" espíritu con tanto cariño que le daba náuseas, si lo tuviera en frente lo encerraría para siempre en un ataúd de hielo.

—¿Reconoces esto? —la voz de Eitel lo sacó de sus pensamientos, delante de él, Muerte había puesto una esfera de nieve en sus manos, estaba hecha totalmente de hielo, en el centro, creada de cristal helado, de un tenue color azul, se encontraba una flor cómo no existía ninguna otra.

—¿Ese espíritu te lo regaló? —Muerte asintió haciendo que la furia de Jack aumentara cada vez más, de ninguna manera podía permitir que nadie le arrebatara a Eitel, ¡de ninguna manera! Peste y Pitch no se lo perdonarían.

¡Crash!

La esfera se encontraba en el suelo hecha pedazos, Jack la había arrojado contra la pared y ahora sus pedazos se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo.

Rota, la esfera que Jack le había regalado estaba rota, cómo el corazón de Muerte, algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Observó los fragmentos y podía restaurar el globo de nieve hasta dejarlo como nuevo, pero hacerlo no borraría su dolor.

—¡Ups! Lo siento —dijo Jack en tono burlón. Aquello hizo que algo dentro de Eitel se encendiera; su cuerpo se cubrió nuevamente con la túnica negra, pero está vez su apariencia era más temible.

Muerte tomó a Jack por el cuello, empujándolo contra el colchón; no pensaba, la furia lo dominaba, sólo se guiaba por el deseo de matar.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Jack, qué luchaba por respirar, pero le era imposible, Muerte era más fuerte que él. Tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos, algunas lágrimas escaparon de ellos convirtiéndose rápidamente en cristales de hielo que se perdieron entre las sábanas.

No quería morir, rogaba porqué alguien lo salvara; increíblemente, el viento acudió a su auxilio pero ni él fue capaz de mover a Muerte.

—E-Eitel… no… resp… ro… —Jack había logrado decir aquellas palabras con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba, pero fue suficiente para que las gélidas manos lo soltaran.

Jack dio una gran bocanada de aire, llevando a sus pulmones que le ardían como si en vez de oxigeno entrara ácido. Tosió intentando que su garganta se abriera.

Muerte lo observó en silencio, después vio sus manos, temblaban, todo él lo hacía. Estuvo a punto de extinguir aquello que más amaba, ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿en que se estaba convirtiendo?

—Eitel… —dijo Jack una vez se hubo recuperado.

—No me llames así… —siseó dándole la espalda, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su ira, pero el guardián de la diversión no le hizo caso.

—Eitel… —repitió tratando de tocarlo pero Muerte no se lo permitió.

—¡Cállate! —gritó con tal fuerza que el inframundo entero se estremeciera. —Tú no eres Jack, ¡no eres _mi Jack_!

Sí, eso debía ser; el guardián de la diversión jamás hubiese destruido el globo de nieve, no habría matado a mortales inocentes, ni se burlaría de esa manera tan cruel. Todo esto era obra de Pitch y Peste Negra, ellos eran los culpables y debían sufrir por eso.

—¡Gilbert, Hiccup! —al instante, los nombrados aparecieron, los dos portando sus ropajes de guerra.

—¡A la orden! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Vayan y acaben con Pitch y Peste —ambos asintieron.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó Jack desesperado, pero era demasiado tarde, ya los dos habían desaparecido. —¡Debes detenerlos! —le suplicó, aferrándose a Eitel, sus lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

—No —dijo Muerte con voz cavernosa. —Ellos son los responsables y deben pagar por su afrenta.

Jack frunció el ceño, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que lastimaran a sus padres, debía advertirles; corrió a la salida pero algo le atrapó los tobillos haciendo que callera de bruces al suelo. Jack intentó levantarse, pero unas manos fantasmales salieron del suelo y lo atraparon.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó, pero Muerte no hizo caso, estaba fuera de sí.

Algo andaba mal.

…

Levantó la mirada, algo lo llamaba. Frunció el ceño sintiendo aquella desagradable sensación que había estado experimentando desde que su hermano menor lo visitó: preocupación.

—_Azymo…_ —murmuró. Algo le decía que su hermano lo necesitaba, debía ir en su ayuda.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jojoj, falta muy poco para el final! Y pues, debo decir que en las encestas pues ganó el trio (pervertodas!), pero estoy segura que les agradará el final a las amantes de AsterxJack.

En cuanto al nuevo capítulo de _Mi suegro es Santa Claus_, lo subiré mañana y espero poder subirlo junto al primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic que es crossover con Hetalia y que contiene mpreg.

En fin, nos vemos en la siguiente y gracias por leer!


	16. Salvación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 16.- Salvación**

Destino contempló el telar en el que dibujaba el porvenir de los espíritus y guardianes de la tierra; a veces, su poder sobre las eventualidades de los seres actuaba por cuenta propia y él lo odiaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, pues ahora, gracias a eso, su hermano Muerte estaba sufriendo. Apartó la mirada del pelear al sentir una presencia detrás de él, era una figura ataviada con una capa y capucha, se encontraba de rodillas y con la vista fija.

—Príncipe, disculpe mi atrevimiento —dijo el recién llegado.

—Orión… —Destino parecía preocupado, la presencia de uno de los caballeros de Cosmos no podía ser nada bueno, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. —¿A qué debo tu repentina visita?

—Su majestad está preocupado por el príncipe Azymo —Destino pasó saliva con cierta dificultad, Cosmos ya sospechaba que algo sucedía con Muerte, ¿acaso su hermano mayor había enviado a un miembro de su ejército para llevarse al menor y destruir la tierra?

—Intente entrar al inframundo, pero había una barrera que me impidió el paso y no quise usar la fuerza —prosiguió Orión —¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

Destino suspiró pesadamente, debatiéndose en decir la verdad o una mentira.

…

Muerte caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Algunos temblores comenzaban sentirse por todo el inframundo, eran leves, pero con el avanzar del tiempo se hacían más y más fuertes.

Gritos, explosiones, cosas que se rompían, rugidos. La batalla había iniciado.

Una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en los labios de Muerte que sin darse cuenta había adoptado una apariencia humana, distinta a la que le mostraba a Jack; ésta tenía largos cabellos tan negros como la noche, sus dedos terminaban en largas uñas como garras y de sus labios sobresalían un par de afilados colmillos, sus ojos continuaban siendo violetas pero ahora se parecían a los de un felino.

A paso lento, se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que sus dos guerreros luchaban contra Pitch y Peste Negra. No se inmutó cuando una bola de fuego purpura pasó a un lado suyo para finalmente chocar contra una pared y destruirla.

Los contrincantes se detuvieron de golpe; los tres creados por la muerte, miraron a su señor con terror. Peste ahogó un grito, quiso salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

—No… —murmuró Gilbert, dejó de respirar por un momento que le pareció eterno. Solo una vez había sentido aquella abrumadora presencia, fue el día que las plagas fueron encerradas, pero sabía por Katherine*, la guardiana de las narraciones, que había habido otras ocasiones, una de ellas causó la destrucción de la Atlántida e incluso de _Edad de oro.*_

—Esto no es bueno, ¿verdad? —dijo Hiccup colocándose al lado del portero. Gilbert negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Chimuelo se agazapó dejando escapar un gemido de miedo.

Pitch frunció el ceño, estaba nervioso, podía sentir la energía caótica que emanaba de Muerte, pero no comprendía por qué Peste parecía tan aterrada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debemos escapar… —dijo Peste con un hilo de voz que se congeló en el preciso momento que Eitel extendió el brazo en su dirección. La plaga se encogió con los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe, que no llegó.

Todos contuvieron el aliento; Muerte tenía el cuerpo congelado y sólo su cabeza estaba libre de la prisión de hielo. Eitel dirigió la mirada al responsable; de pronto la atención de todos estaba en un extremo de la habitación donde Jack Frost se encontraba, sostenía su cayado, listo para atacar nuevamente.

—¡Mamá, papá, huyan! —gritó Jack desesperado, pero Pitch no iba a retroceder sólo porque un mocoso se lo ordenaba.

—Debiste haberte quedado en la habitación… —dijo Muerte con tal calma que preocupó mas a Gilbert —pensaba perdonarte si me decías dónde tienen a Jack, pero… creo que deberé matarte y sacar la información que necesito a tu alma mal trecha.

El hielo que cubría a Eitel desapareció, dejándolo libre. Con paso lento se fue acercando a Jack, esto alarmó a Gilbert.

—Demonios —dijo el portero para sus adentros —. ¡Hiccup, saca a la paleta de aquí! —el aludido asintió con la cabeza, tomó firmemente las riendas de su dragón y antes de que Muerte pudiera llegar a Jack, lo tomó del brazo y voló fuera de la habitación.

—Ustedes, par de idiotas, si no quieren, ¡corran! —les gritó el portero, debía contener la furia de Muerte hasta que Hiccup le avisará a los demás sobre lo sucedido, sabía que Roderich haría lo correcto y llamaría a Destino y a Vida para contener a su hermano.

…

Chimuelo volaba lo más rápido que podía entre los pasillos del palacio, rugiendo para dar la alarma, no importaba el ardor en su garganta, ni las patadas que el espíritu del invierno le estuviese dando mientras forcejeaba con su jinete, no interesaba, porqué la misión era más importante.

Por fin, Hiccup había logrado controlar a Jack y lo tenía fuertemente encadenado, no le preocupaba si las congelaba pues las había forjado con el fuego de su dragón y un acero especial.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba Jack, pero jinete y dragón hacían caso omiso. Finalmente, divisaron al conejo de pascua, quien había abandonado la _habitación de los recuerdos_ al sentir los temblores.

—E. Aster Bunnymund —dijo Hiccup y lanzó a Jack cómo si fuera un saco de papas, por suerte, Conejo logró atraparlo antes de que se lastimara —. Salgan del inframundo.

Bunny frunció el ceño, abrió la boca con intención de discutir con el castaño pero Hiccup no se lo permitió.

—No lo sueltes, si aprecias la vida de tu amigo y la tuya —le advirtió —. No sé que le haya hecho al señor Muerte pero está furioso ya ha perdido el control.

—¿Qué significa? —interrogó Aster. Hiccup no pudo contestar, pues algunos segadores habían llegado al escuchar el rugido de Chimuelo.

—Hiccup, ¿Qué sucede? —el aludido miró a sus compañeros, cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

—No hay tiempo para explicarles. Necesito que saquen a los guardianes y los lleven a un lugar seguro —dijo —: Estamos en código rojo.

El dragón lanzó un fuerte rugido para dar énfasis a las palabras de su jinete y evitar que alguien hiciera algún comentario y se limitaran a cumplir las órdenes.

Casi como si se tratara de una acción ensayada; los segadores asintieron al unisonó, tomaron a los dos guardianes y desaparecieron de la vista de Hiccup y Chimuelo.

Hiccup volvió a suspirar, ahora debía encontrar a Roderich, después de todo él era la mano derecha de Muerte, seguramente sabría cómo detenerlo.

Por otro lado, Gilbert trataba inútilmente de contener la furia de Eitel, pero a duras penas podía defenderse. En reiteradas ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser destruido por su señor, pero no llegó a suceder; por eso el portero del infierno estaba seguro que dentro de Muerte aún quedara un poco de cordura.

—¡Señoría, deténgase por favor! —le suplicó Gilbert quien estaba bañado en su propia sangre, pero era inútil, la mente de Muerte estaba sumida en una nebulosa de dolor y confusión; lo peor era que Pitch agravaba la situación, incitando a Eitel a ir al mundo de los mortales.

—… Jack Frost se encuentra ahí, revolcándose con el Conejo de Pascua, ¡burlándose de ti! ¿Lo vas a permitir?

Muerte detuvo su ataque a Gilbert para mirar a Pitch, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse; aquellos ojos le mostraron al rey sombra lo que era el verdadero terror.

—_Peor que las pesadillas que asechan por las noches, es el caos que te domina… de su poder no has de escapar…_ —dijo Eitel antes de desaparecer.

Pitch y Peste intentaron huir pero no les fue posible, pues Roderich, Hiccup, Catrina y Rey Calabaza se los impidieron.

—Ya era hora… —murmuró Gilbert. Sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo, por suerte, Roderich logró atraparlo antes de que colapsara contra el suelo.

—¿Dónde está el señor Muerte? —preguntó Catrina al portero del infierno, mientras Hiccup y Rey Calabaza encadenaban a Pitch y a Peste.

—Se... fue… debe de estar… en… humano… va… Jack y Aster… —logró articular antes de desmayarse, había perdido casi todo su poder y mucha sangre.

—¡Gilbert! —dijo Hiccup, estaba realmente preocupado por su compañero de armas.

—Calma, sólo está dormido —lo tranquilizó Roderich. —Llévalo con Aracne, ella sabrá atender sus heridas —el jinete asintió con la cabeza, tomó a Gilbert y lo acomodó con cuidado en la espalda de su dragón y se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —cuestionó el Rey Calabaza. —Sí el señor Muerte ataca a los guardianes, la guerra contra su hermana será peor.

Roderich meditó un momento, era obvio que la situación era realmente grave y qué ellos serian capaces de ayudar a su señor.

—Catrina, Rey Calabaza, ustedes vayan con el señor Destino y con Lady Vida, dígale lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué pasará con esta basura? —preguntó Catrina.

—Yo me hare cargo de ellos. Vayan, el tiempo apremia —ambos asintieron y se fueron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Roderich miró a los dos prisioneros que se mantenían en silencio, parecían estar en estado de shock lo que le facilitaría sobremanera su trabajo; pero estaba preocupado, pues en el estado en el que se encontraba Muerte, no sólo era peligroso para quienes estuvieran cerca, también lo era para el mismo.

…

Andras y otros tres segadores habían llevado a Jack y a Aster al taller de North, donde el resto de los guardianes se encontraban reunidos.

—¡Jack, Bunny! —exclamó el hada, tan pronto cómo los vio. —¿Qué le han hecho a Jack?, ¡suéltenlo!

—No se acerquen —dijo Andras, sus compañeros se pusieron en posición de pelea, lo mismo hicieron los guardianes.

—¡Alto!, cálmense todos —pidió Conejo colocándose entre ambos bandos, con Jack en sus brazos, quien se había desmayado a causa de uno de los segadores.

—Pero Bunny —Norte intentó protestar, pero Aster no se lo permitió.

—Ha pasado algo… grave, y presiento que ellos son los únicos que lo saben —miró a los segadores con el ceño fruncido —. Así que hablen.

Andras le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que se relajaran; guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de contarles el secreto que Eitel guardaba y que solo sus hermanos y los segadores conocían.

—El señor Muerte está enamorado de Jack y eso ya de por si lo volvía inestable a causa de la confusión que esto le provocaba —dijo Andras con seriedad.

—Pero Frost debió hacer algo realmente grave para que su señoría perdiera el control. Ahora sólo buscara la forma de romper con el equilibrio —agregó otro segador.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Norte preocupado.

—Para el señor Muerte, Jack es una amenaza y buscará la forma de destruirlo —los guardianes contuvieron el aliento; Tooth se llevó ambas manos a la boca para acallar un grito, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. No era justo para el joven guardián; primero Vida le había puesto precio a su cabeza y ahora… quien se supone que era el único que podría defenderlo, lo buscaba para matarlo.

—No voy a permitir que ese idiota se le acerque a Jack —gruñó Bunny apretando más al peliblanco contra su pecho como una manera de reafirmar sus palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo permitiremos! —dijo North y tanto Meme como el hada asintieron con la cabeza. Andras cerró los ojos y dio un pesado suspiro, sus compañeros miraron a los guardianes con lástima.

—Siento decirlo, pero aun cuando todos los espíritus, guardianes y segadores nos uniéramos, nada podríamos hacer en contra del señor Muerte.

—No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados —sentencio Bunny. No, por supuesto que no lo haría, no importaba si moría en el proceso, él protegería a Jack.

Destino y Vida se habían reunido después de que recibieran la visita de Catrina y Rey Calabaza, respectivamente. Pero mientras buscaban una solución, Muerte atacó el mundo mortal, ocasionando la furia de su hermana.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —chilló Vida golpeando el suelo con el pie, claramente haciendo un berrinche. —Muerte puede ser tu consentido, Destino pero por nada voy a permitir que ese niño malcriado y mimado siga haciendo lo que quiera.

—Hermana, sabes qué Muerte…

—¡No lo defiendas! —gritó. No era justo que Muerte estuviera haciendo lo que quisiera ¡y sus hermanos mayores lo defendieran y hasta justificaban sus acciones! Y Vida lo odiaba, detestaba que le dieran el lugar a Eitel y a ella la dejaran de lado.

Destino entendía a su hermana; desde que Muerte _nació_, había sido el consentido, tanto de _sus padres_ como de Cosmos, aunque éste último era más obvio pues no dudaba en complacerle cualquier capricho por más insignificante que fuera. Y para Eitel, Cosmos era su más querido hermano, por quien era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y lo había demostrado miles de eones atrás al hacer tan gran sacrificio…

—Dejemos de pelear entre nosotros —dijo Destino con parsimonia —. Debemos evitar que Muerte cometa una tontería.

Vida suspiró pesadamente, era inútil seguir intentando que su hermano le diera la razón; por ahora, dejaría las cosas así. Los humanos la necesitaban y debía ir en su ayuda.

…

Roderich suspira aliviado; Bunny y Jack han llegado a salvo con sus compañeros, los segadores que Hiccup envió aún se encuentran con ellos y el castaño lo agradecía; si Muerte aparecía, al menos tendrían una mínima posibilidad de escapar.

—Me alegro que todos se encuentren de una pieza —dijo Roderich. Los segadores le sonrieron, pero los guardianes lo miraron con enojo. Se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose un poco incomodó por causa de Aster quien parecía esperar el momento preciso para saltarle encima.

—Muchacho —lo llamó Norte y Roderich tuvo que reprimir su molestia, manteniendo su semblante diplomático. —Queremos una explicación.

Roderich guardó silencio, de reojo miró a Andras, esperando que pudiese decirle qué tanto sabían ya los guardianes.

—Les he contado de Caos y su relación con el señor Muerte.

—Bien… Desconozco qué es lo que Peste y Pitch le hayan hecho a Frost, pero éste se autonombro amante de su señoría…

Aster estuvo a punto de soltar cuanto insulto se le ocurriera por atreverse a insinuar que Jack…, pero Roderich lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, aun no terminaba de hablar y no toleraría interrupciones.

—El señor Muerte sabía que algo malo le pasaba a Frost, que él no era el "verdadero" Jack Frost —suspiró —, pero estaba tan confundido por los sentimientos que le causaba, que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Roderich miró directamente al conejo de Pascua, sólo sus reacciones le interesaban; el cuadro que encontró, fue desolador, el rostro humano estaba compungido, sus ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y sus largas orejas estaban tan pegadas a su cuerpo que no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Tienes el agua de las almas? —Aster miró a los ojos de Roderich, estaba confundido pero asintió con la cabeza; con cuidado de no molestar a Jack, sacó el recipiente donde contenía aquel líquido que le fue arrebatado por North.

—¿De dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó Tooth quitándole la botella al guardián de las maravillas. Roderich se quitó los anteojos para sobarse el puente de la nariz, comenzaba a sentir una terrible jaqueca.

—El señor Muerte envió al jinete dragón por ella —respondió el castaño. Los guardianes se vieron entre sí, confundidos. —Después haremos las debidas presentaciones —dijo Roderich sin dejar de lado las formas —. Por ahora hay que despertar a Frost y hacerlo beber hasta la última gota.

—Espera compañero —habló Aster finalmente —, Muerte dijo que debía mezclar el agua con la poción del _ amor perfecto._

—Sería lo ideal… —concordó —Sin embargo, eso sería una solución temporal y por desgracia no contamos con el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Por qué quieres darle a beber el agua de las almas a Jack? —preguntó North preocupado; conocía bien los efectos que el líquido podía llegar a tener si no se tomaba las medidas necesarias.

—"Éste" Frost es responsable del actual estado del señor Muerte y solo el verdadero puede reparar el daño.

Meme hizo unas figuras de arena sobre su cabeza, por suerte Roderich comprendió a la perfección.

—Hace tiempo, MiM me contó que el agua de las almas, completamente pura puede causar terribles efectos en los espíritus y se debía usar en muy pequeñas cantidades, mezclada con alguna poción fuerte —dijo North preocupado por la seguridad de Jack.

—Es cierto… en parte…

—¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate —le ordenó Tooth desesperada.

—Ustedes, guardianes, fueron elegidos por un ser "secundario" y su _vida_ depende de que los niños continúen creyendo en ustedes; lo mismo pasa con otros espíritus… si suficientes mortales no creen en ellos, pierden poder o incluso dejan de existir, pero no todos necesitamos de los humanos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo mortal tiene conciencia de la muerte _cree_ en ella, pero no en los segadores, cualquier humano sabe del amor no correspondido pero no conoce la existencia de Anteros (al menos no en esta época), y no ha desaparecido o perdido poder —dijo Andras.

—Eso es porqué Anteros y nosotros tenemos _algo_ en común —agregó uno de los segadores.

—Fuimos elegidos por seres _primarios_: Muerte, Destino, Vida, Cosmos, Padre Tiempo… incluso Caos, sin ellos nada existiría —habló Roderich nuevamente —. Nosotros. Los segadores, Anteros, Madre Naturaleza, Zar Luna y muchos otros, fuimos elegidos por ellos; no dependemos de los mortales. Frost… de cierta forma es como nosotros, aunque fue elegido por Luna, no necesita que los niños crean en él de la misma forma que ustedes lo necesitan —hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes —. Jack Frost murió, por unos segundos fue parte del reino de los muertos… eso fue suficiente para que su existencia dependiera de nuestro señor y no de los mortales.

—¿Significa…? —dijo Tooth con lentitud.

—Quiere decir que Jack tiene sólo un 0.000001% de sucumbir por causa del agua de las almas —respondió Roderich extendiendo la mano para que le entregaran el precioso líquido; podía sentir la mirada de Conejo sobre él, no le agradaba, era cómo llevar un gran peso sobre sus hombros. —Su majestad siempre cumplió la promesa hecha a Zar Luna; el encuentro con Frost fue… inevitable.

Con la botella en sus manos, se acercó a Aster, lo observó unos momentos, el conejo dispuesto a sostener una batalla de miradas, pero Roderich no estaba dispuesto a participar, además sabía que Bunny tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y qué cualquier cosa podría hacerlo estallar, no podía darse el lujo de permitirlo… no había tiempo para eso.

La tensión en el ambiente era abrumadora; los profusos sentimientos de los guardianes (principalmente de Aster), ponían a los segadores más tensos de lo que ya de por sí estaban.

Roderich destapó con el recipiente que contenía el agua, le quitó las cadenas al guardián de la diversión para evitar que se lastimara más de la cuenta. Pidió un embudo o algo que le facilitara introducir el líquido hasta la garganta de Jack.

—Necesito que estén preparados para sostenerlo —dijo Roderich en tono de orden —; no sabemos cuál será la reacción que tendrá.

—¡Dijiste que no le haría nada! —le reprochó Aster.

—Yo… —su explicación se vio interrumpida pues los yetis lanzaron la alarma; algo pasaba con el globo.

North, Tooth y Meme fueron a ver qué sucedía, Andras los siguió por órdenes de Roderich.

Las luces en el globo terráqueo, que representaban a los infantes creyentes se apagaban abruptamente en el centro de Estados Unidos.

—¡Los niños! Están dejando de creer —murmuró el hada preocupada. El cegador frunció el ceño, no, había algo más detrás de la extinción de las luces.

—Están muertos —dijo Andras como quien habla del clima, los tres guardianes lo miraron asustados.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —interrogó Norte con un hilo de voz, aunque la respuesta era obvia, después de todo era un recolector de almas el que se lo informaba.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —rogó Tooth y Meme asintió con la cabeza. No podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras los niños sufrían.

Andras dio media vuelta sin dignarse a contestar, era humillante para él no poder hacer algo pero tenía las manos atadas. Regresó con sus compañeros; Roderich había interrumpido el proceso incluso antes de iniciar, pues requería de la presencia de todos los guardianes, después de todo eran la familia de Jack y él necesitaría de apoyo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó uno de los segadores. Andras se encogió de hombros, de pronto se sentía completamente agotado.

—El señor Muerte, eso pasa.

Roderich dio un largo suspiro, tal cómo pensaba, aunque le sorprendió que no hubiera atacado antes, ¿qué habría hecho durante el lapso de tiempo que desapareció? Negó con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar tonterías y concentrarse.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez —dijo Roderich. Con cuidado, le abrió la boca a Jack e introdujo el embudo hasta lo más profundo de la garganta, cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo colocado correctamente, introdujo el líquido de a poco para evitar el ahogamiento.

Cuando la última gota entró en Jack, se le fue retirado el embudo; todos contuvieron la respiración aguardando alguna reacción. Nada, todo parecía ser normal, de repente, el guardián de la diversión comenzó a convulsionarse.

—¡Sosténgalo! —ordenó Roderich mientras él trataba de abrirle la boca para colocar un trozo de madera para evitar que se mordiera la lengua.

Fueron los minutos más largos y atemorizantes para todos ellos. Finalmente, Jack dejó de convulsionarse y se quedo quieto, como si estuviera…

—Está…

—No —interrumpió Roderich —. Respira.

Norte se acercó a Jack con la intención de llevarlo a su cama, pero la mirada de Aster le advertía que no dejaría que lo apartaran de su lado; cuando el ex conejo estaba por llevar al espíritu a su habitación, éste comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—¡Jack, muchacho! —exclamó Santa limpiándose las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Tooth, se lanzó contra el espíritu de hielo, alejando a los dos hombres en el proceso. Abrazó a Jack obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo el guardián de la diversión confundido.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —lo interrogó Roderich. Jack cerró los ojos, tratando de revivir los últimos sucesos.

Sus memorias le trajeron la imagen de una mujer que lo besaba, luego dolor, uno como jamás había sentido antes, era un completo calvario; había sentido que hasta la más pequeña parte de su ser se quemaba y luego… oscuridad, voces inentendibles, confusión, miedo.

—¿Peste Negra te besó? —Roderich estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que el grado de protección que Muerte tenía sobre Jack fuese tan fuerte.

Nadie, ni siquiera él, Gilbert, Catrina o Rey Calabaza podían sobrevivir a un beso de alguna de las plagas; Eitel les había elegido entre los seres más podridos y oscuros, podían corromperlo todo, incluso al espíritu más puro y ni el agua de las almas podría restaurarlos.

—¡El globo! —gritó Jack de pronto, sobre saltando a los presentes —Oh, no… yo rompí la esfera de nieve que le regalé a Eitel…

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Roderich, aquel globo de nieve, lo había visto un par de veces en manos de su señor, siempre lo observaba con anhelo… era su lazo con Jack, al destruirlo causó que Muerte perdiera el control sobre sí mismo.

—Debemos ir con el señor Muerte y hacerle entrar en razón —dijo Roderich.

—Jack está cansado, debemos dejar que se recupere —habló Aster frunciendo el ceño. Los guardianes asintieron dándole la razón al ex conejo.

—¿No lo entienden? El señor Destino y Lady Vida ya deben estar enfrentándose a su señoría, afectando el equilibro no sólo de este mundo si no de todos, es cuestión de tiempo para que su alteza se dé cuenta —expresó Roderich con premura. —El señor Muerte es el favorito de su majestad Cosmos, pero ni él podría salvarse de su ira si el equilibrio se viera afectado —esto alarmó a Jack, no, de ninguna manera podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a él.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Eitel nos necesita! —Jack se levantó, buscó por todos lados su cayado pero no lograba encontrarlo.

—Lo dejaste en el inframundo —dijo Roderich adivinando lo que el joven guardián quería —. No importa, yo te llevaré.

—Pero sin su cayado, Jack estará indefenso —replicó Tooth.

—Nosotros lo protegeremos —aseguraron los segadores.

—¡De ninguna manera dejare a Jack con ustedes! —Aster estaba furioso, no sólo obligaban a su Frostbite a ponerse en peligro, ¡aún peor!, lo enviaban sin lo único con lo que podía defenderse.

—Sabemos que Jack es _tu amigo_ y te preocupas por él, pero nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de protegerlo —dijo Andras haciendo énfasis en sus palabras; y para Aster fueron como dagas venenosas —. Deberías de dejar de actuar como su madre, ese lugar ya es de la señorita Tooth —Algo dentro de conejo estalló, por alguna razón, el hecho que el segador pensara eso de él lo enfurecía.

—¡Escúchame mocoso! —gritó exasperado provocando en los recolectores de almas un estremecimiento —Yo amo a Jack y haré cualquier cosa por protegerlo. No me importa que el mundo mismo se destruya, ¡que lo haga! Mientras Frostbite esté bien, lo demás me importa un carajo.

Jack no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Bunny lo amaba?, ¿era broma? Debía serlo; Aster lo odiaba, así como al frío que controlaba… como el invierno, era imposible que el guardián de la esperanza lo amara y eso le dolía, por alguna razón que Frost no lograba entender.

El espíritu del invierno interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir los fuertes brazos de Aster rodeándolo; Jack levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de conejo, que lo observaba con todo el amor que tenía.

—Es verdad Jack —dijo Bunny antes de posar sus labios sobre los del joven espíritu. En un principio, el guardián de la diversión trató de separarse a causa de la sorpresa, pero lentamente se fue dejando llevar por sus propios sentimientos.

Después de unos momentos, tuvieron que separarse a causa de la falta de aire, pero no rompieron el contacto visual, ni el roce de sus labios que les permitía sentir el aliento del otro.

—Te amo Jack, más que a cualquier otra cosa en esta vida… o en cualquier otra —el aludido sonrió, sus ojos destellando de felicidad.

—Yo también, Canguro… yo también te amo —se abrazaron nuevamente, olvidándose de todo y todos.

Tooth se secó las lágrimas de felicidad, al fin esos dos estaban juntos; sintió el gran brazo de North rodeándola y sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el amplio pecho del ruso.

Roderich observó a la recién formada pareja con un deje de tristeza, pues sabía lo que eso significaría para su señor. Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de lamentaciones. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los guardianes.

—Siento interrumpir, pero si no ayudamos a su señoría Muerte, ustedes no podrán disfrutar de su _amor _—dijo Roderich con cierta acides en la última palabra; miró a sus compañeros. —Andras, ve al inframundo y trae el cayado de Frost, los demás den la alarma a Hiccup para que se prepare; y si el indecente de Gilbert ya se encuentra bien, ordénale que tome sus responsabilidades. Ha dejado de ser código rojo, bienvenidos al código negro. Vayan.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los aludidos antes de desaparecer para cumplir sus órdenes.

—¿Código negro? —preguntó Jack.

—Ya deben haberlo sentido, Caos ha despertado… —respondió Roderich mirando el techo, como si pudiese ver a través de él.

…

Destino y Vida se enfrentaban a Muerte, destruyendo en el proceso, todo lo que hubiese alrededor; y Eitel disfrutaba del caos que eso provocaba tanto en los mortales cómo en sus hermanos que se frustraban al no poder detenerle.

Los mayores estaban consientes que su contrincante ya no era su hermano menor, ahora era completamente "él", su otro padre: Caos.

—¡Caos, sal del cuerpo de Muerte para que pueda patearte el culo! —dijo Vida exasperada, causando una sonrisa en el aludido.

—Oh, lo siento mí querida niña, pero estoy muy cómodo dentro de mí querido príncipe… es tan acogedoramente frío aquí —Caos comenzó a reír cual desquiciado.

Destino frunció el ceño al ver como su _padre_ dejaba libres todas aquellas criaturas que alguna vez causaron terror en los corazones mortales.

Las plagas comenzaron a infestar la tierra, Pitch les mostraba las pesadillas más horribles a los niños.

Aquellos espíritus al servicio de los tres hermanos, poco o nada podían hacer por contener la amenaza; el poder que Caos le había dado a su recién formado ejército era enorme.

—Esto es malo… muy malo —dijo Roderich tan pronto atravesaron el portal de Norte. Frente a ellos se desataba una terrible batalla, que aun cuando los humanos no podían ver, si sentían sus estragos; miles de ciudades estaban en cuarentena por el brote de enfermedades que creían extintas pero que eran devastadoras. Fuertes temblores, incendios y terribles tormentas devastaban otros poblados.

—¿Eitel es el causante? —preguntó Jack con un dejo de tristeza.

—No. Esto lo ha hecho Caos.

Caos junto al Padre Tiempo, fueron la fuerza creadora de Cosmos, Destino, Vida y Muerte; cuando los cuatro hermanos daban origen al universo, Caos destruía lo que ellos hacían, por eso se unieron para derrocarlo. En un principio sería Cosmos quien mantendría encerrado a Caos, pero Muerte lo convenció de ser él quien tomara su lugar, pues no quería que el mayor sufriera.

Como resultado, Eitel tuvo que deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos, pues estos era una puerta las confusiones qué inevitablemente conducen al caos, pero al ser creada el alma de Jack, todas sus precauciones quedaron relegadas y Muerte se centró únicamente en el joven espíritu.

—Entonces, ¿esto es mi culpa? —dijo Jack con un hilo de voz. Roderich lo miró de reojo, no contestó, no quería admitir que muy dentro de él culpaba al espíritu por el infortunio de su señor; por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo, pues a lo lejos pudo divisar a Gilbert, montado en un brioso corcel negro, poseía alas de murciélago y de su hocico sobresalían filosos colmillos.

—¡Roderich! —gritó Gilbert, el aludido se preocupó al darse cuenta que su compañero tenía el brazo enyesado y la cabeza vendada; por la manera en que se encorvaba, el castaño estaba seguro que tenía algunas cuantas costillas rotas.

—Gil…

—Luego me regañas —lo interrumpió el portero del infierno. —Las cosas se están poniendo feas; Caos ha tomado el control del señor Muerte, el señor Destino y Lady Vida no podrán contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Roderich asintió, ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por las heridas de su amigo, ahora lo importante era evitar que las cosas empeoraran.

—Guardianes, escuchen —dijo Roderich mirándolo con seriedad —, necesito que ustedes ayuden a los otros espíritus; su presencia les servirá como motivación. Jack, tú vienes con nosotros.

Frost asintió con la cabeza, se preparó para levantar el vuelo, pero la gran mano de Aster se lo impidió.

—No voy a dejar qué Frostbite vaya solo —replicó el conejo.

—Si vas, lo único que lograras es que el señor Muerte pierda más el control… —dijo Gilbert y Aster lo miró cómo si quisiera asesinarlo.

—Estaré bien Canguro; esto es algo que debo hace por mi mismo —Bunny suspiró pesadamente, lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba y es que no quería que Jack estuviese cerca de Muerte nuevamente, temía que si se volvían a encontrar, el joven espíritu prefiriera a Eitel.

—Nosotros lo cuidaremos —dijo Roderich jalando a Jack para que el conejo lo soltara. —Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Hasta pronto Canguro —se despidió el guardián de la diversión y llamó al viento para que lo llevara con Eitel.

Roderich subió al caballo de Gilbert y tomó las riendas a pesar de las protestas del portero que le gritaba que usara sus alas, pero el castaño no pensaba dejar que su amigo hiciera mayor esfuerzo del que ya estaba haciendo.

—¡Vida! —gritó Destino al ver cómo su hermana se estrellaba contra el suelo; un tenue hilillo de color dorado escurría de su frente: sangre. Miró a su padre, estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho a su consanguínea.

_Caos_ le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Destino, se preparó para atacarlo; el juego ya había demorado mucho y comenzaba a aburrirse, era momento de castigar a sus traviesos hijos.

—¡Eitel! —el cuerpo de Caos se paralizó. Frunció el ceño al ver al dueño de aquella molesta voz, era el responsable de su despertar y del sufrimiento de su hijo menor.

—Oh, pero si es la basura mortal: Jack Frost, ¿no es así? —dijo Caos con una sonrisa retorcida.

Jack se encontraba entre Caos y Destino; Roderich y Gilbert habían ido en auxilio de Vida quien al parecer estaba inconsciente.

—Eitel… sé que estás ahí, tienes que parar esto —le suplicó Jack.

—Es inútil… _Azymo_ no te escucha —dijo Caos en tono triunfante —. Ahora, se bueno y cierra los ojos, prometo que tu muerte será sin dolor.

Caos se abalanzó en contra de Jack, pero se detuvo de golpe a tan solo unos milímetros de él.

—No… puede…. —dijo Caos entrecortado. Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir espasmos cada vez más fuertes a medida que Jack le rogaba a Muerte que tomara el control, que él no era malo.

No, él era Caos, de ninguna manera podía dejar que una basura mortal lo derrotara. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

—¡Ahora! —esa voz, Caos la conocía, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo; de pronto todo se volvió tan brillante que lo segó.

Jack no podía creer lo que veía, el cuerpo de Eitel había sido tragado por una esfera de apariencia metálica.

—¿Te encuentras bien, mortal? —un hombre alto se encontraba al lado de Jack; casi idéntico a Muerte en su forma humana, con la diferencia de que Eitel adoptaba la apariencia de alguien no mayor a los veinte años y el recién llegado parecía superar los treinta, además del ligero color violáceo de su piel. Lucía una armadura plateada y dorado cuyo diseño era similar al de los antiguos caballeros.

Jack asintió con la cabeza, aunque lo hizo más por auto reflejo que por otra cosa.

—Hiciste bien, mortal, ahora yo me encargaré —dijo y con paso tranquilo se acercó a la esfera para introducirse en ella.

—Pero qué…

—Es Cosmos —le explicó Destino acercándose a Jack para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida.

—¿Qué pasará con Eitel? —Destino frunció el ceño, por un momento confundido a causa del nombre, pero luego relajó la expresión al concluir que hablaba de su hermano.

—Estará bien, Cosmos no le hará daño a Muerte ahora que sabe que el responsable es Cosmos.

—¿Y la señorita Vida? —preguntó Jack preocupado por la mujer. Destino suspiró, sorprendido del buen corazón del niño; su hermana aun le tenía precio a su cabeza y aun así, él…

—Mejor de lo que estará Caos.

Jack regresó la mirada a la enorme esfera que flotaba a centímetros del suelo, su superficie reflejaba todo lo que la rodeaba. No parecía que se estuviese librando una batalla dentro.

Pasaron minutos, horas e incluso días, pero Jack, ni Destino o Vida se movieron. La crisis en el mundo ya había pasado, gracias al liderazgo de Roderich quien había hecho trabajar a los segadores en conjunto con los otros espíritus y guardianes, logrando encerrar a los males del mundo en sus prisiones. Ahora, los esfuerzos de todos estaban dirigidos en hacer que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad.

Una semana desde que Muerte y Cosmos estuvieron encerrados; la esfera por fin comenzó a dar muestras de actividad; pequeñas corrientes eléctricas circulaban por toda la superficie y lentamente pasaba de ser metálica a completamente oscura, fue en ese momento que su forma comenzó a volverse amorfa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó North confundido al ver que la esfera ahora lucia como una galaxia. Los guardianes habían ido a acompañar a Jack, pues éste se había negado a dejar solo a Muerte.

—Hermano —lo llamó Vida. Destino asintió y entre los dos crearon un campo de fuerza alrededor de la pequeña galaxia quien de un momento a otro explotó y a pesar de las precauciones de los dos, causó un fuerte temblor; una potente luz cegó a los presentes.

Cuando la luz, desapareció, vieron a Cosmos de pie, su armadura estaba seriamente dañada; en sus brazos tenía a Muerte en su apariencia enlutada, parecía estar inconsciente.

—¡Eitel! —gritó Jack y fue al encuentro de su amigo.

Vida suspiro aliviada, al menos lo peor ya había pasado.

_Continuará…_

...

**Tuve que re subir el capitulo porque la babosa de mí no lo reviso y tenía HORRORES de ortografía, además de que no puse las explicaciones a los * Gomen!**

**Katherine: ** es una niña huérfana que ha demostrado ser un enemigo inesperadamente feroz Pitch]. Ella es la guardiana de la narración. Sus historias pueden revivir el pasado y cambiar el futuro. Ella es conocida por el registro de las aventuras de los Guardianes y para contar historias maravillosas.

**Edad de oro: **Es el lugar de donde Hombre de la Luna, Pitch y Serafina vienen.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo será el último! Y Seee, Jack se quedo con Conejo, pero no se molesten a las que querían que fuera trió (XD pervertodas ), que estoy segura que les gustara el siguiente, contiene mpreg! Y como mi mente retorcida no me ha dejado tranquila, decidí hacer secuela n.n

Así que nos vemos en la siguiente! (Habrá lemon BunnyxJack!).


	17. El corazón y una sorpresa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

**Capítulo 17.- El corazón y una sorpresa**

Sentía que no podía moverse, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, entre abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba, pero todo estaba nebuloso.

Volvió a abrir y cerrar los ojos para aclarar su visión. Se encontraba en sus aposentos. Trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, era como si tuviera un gran peso, pero al mismo tiempo, otro le hubiese sido retirado de los hombros.

—Lord Muerte —dijo Roderich al percatarse que su señor acababa de despertar. Se encontraba sentado junto a la cama donde Eitel descansaba, por su apariencia desaliñada (muy diferente a su aspecto siempre prolijo), se notaba que había permanecido mucho tiempo a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Muerte con voz cansada. Cerró los ojos tratando de disipar la niebla en sus recuerdos.

—Perdió el control sobre Caos y éste lo poseyó —Muerte se incorporó como un resorte, preocupado por lo que su padre hubiese hecho a los mortales y a sus hermanos o aún peor… a Jack —. Su alteza Cosmos lo solucionó, así que no debe preocuparse, mi señor.

Eitel volvió a relajarse, aunque no tanto, pues la culpa lo carcomía; ahora su hermano era quien tenía que cargar con tan enorme responsabilidad, y todo por qué él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

_Si no se hubiera enamorado…_

Entonces, Muerte recordó que Vida le fijó precio a la existencia de Jack y él, quien juró protegerlo había estado ausente por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Jack?, ¿Qué pasó con él? —Roderich permaneció callado, temeroso de contarle sobre los acontecimientos que habían surgido durante la semana que estuvo cautivo en la esfera y en la que permaneció en coma.

—Roderich…

—Tu mortal se encuentra bien, Azymo —dijo Cosmos quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. Esta vez, usaba una toga estilo romano de color blanco y dorado.

—Majestad —Roderich hizo una reverencia, mostrando sus respetos.

—Déjanos —le ordenó Cosmos. El castaño asintió con la cabeza, hizo una leve inclinación y se fue.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, tan sólo observando la puerta, ahora cerrada, por donde Roderich se había marchado

—Tienes excelentes sirvientes, Azymo —dijo Cosmos. —Roderich, Gilbert y Hiccup no sólo se han turnado para cuidarte, también han encabezado a los otros mortales para reparar los daños.

Muerte estaba sorprendido, el hecho de que su hermano llamara por sus nombres a esos tres y no _mortales_, significaba que habían logrado ganarse el respeto del mayor. Sonrió para sus adentros, orgulloso del trió.

—Lo sé, tengo suerte de tenerlos… a todos ellos.

Cosmos se sentó en la cama y atrajo al menor como lo haría un padre con su hijo; jugó con los cabellos de la apariencia mortal que Muerte adoptó inconscientemente mientras estuvo dormido. Realmente Cosmos le disgustaba esa forma, pero le desagradaba más que su pequeño hermano la usara, aunque, si Eitel era feliz con eso, entonces trataría de tolerarla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con Jack?, ¿Vida le hizo algo? —dijo Muerte cada vez más preocupado, sabía lo cruel y vengativa que su hermana podía llegar a ser y no quería ni pensar en el daño que le pudiera estar haciendo al joven espíritu.

—Tu mortal está bien, Azymo —repitió Cosmos sin dejar de jugar con los cabellos del menor —. Vitalia hizo un tremendo berrinche cuando le ordené que lo dejara en paz, pero obedeció.

Muerte no pudo evitar soltar una risita; seguramente su hermana lo molestaría por un tiempo a causa de eso, pero no importaba pues Jack estaba a salvo.

—En verdad lo siento hermano —dijo Eitel ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, quien no tardó en acariciarle la espalda para que se relajara —. Debí ser más fuerte, yo…

—No. Desde un principio era mi responsabilidad —le cortó Cosmos pues no quería iniciar una nueva discusión y Muerte estaba tan cansado que no tuvo problemas en dar por zanjado el asunto.

Nuevamente se sumieron en el agradable silencio; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraban a solas, tranquilos, que ambos tan sólo querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Aún así, existía algo que le causaba curiosidad a Muerte, era el hecho de que su hermano no lo hubiese llevado de vuelta a casa y en cambio decidiera quedarse, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba relacionarse con mortales. La respuesta resultó ser bastante simple:Roderich y Gilbert lo habían convencido de no llevarse a su señor, muy seguros de qué él querría despertar en el mismo mundo donde Jack Frost se encontraba.

Muerte sonrió para sus adentros, en verdad tenía buenos sirvientes, no… buenos amigos, porqué para él, sus segadores eran más que simples empleados, eran también su familia.

….

Jack observó el río de pintura sin mucho interés; había pasado una semana desde que Eitel se encontraba en coma, todos los días iba a visitarlo, aunque Cosmos únicamente le permitía estar media hora, argumentando que no quería que la primera cosa que viera su hermano al despertar fuera a la persona responsable de la desgracia que por poco acaba con todo un mundo y quien le rompería el corazón. El joven espíritu dio un leve suspiro; debía admitir que el _hombre_ poseía una honestidad brutal, llegando ser realmente hiriente.

_Pero tenía razón…_

Él amaba a Conejo, al menos eso creía; había una pequeña parte en su ser que le decía que su corazón no era del todo de Aster… ¿confuso? Sí y demasiado. Tenía grandes sentimientos por Bunny, pero al mismo tiempo sentía cosas similares por Eitel.

Sabía que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos, no podía sentir esa clase de cariño por Muerte cuando ya se había decidido por Conejo, estaba mal. Cerró los ojos tratando de desaparecer aquella sensación de vacío, pero era no inútil.

—¡Hey!, Paleta —Jack se sobresaltó, lo que le causó gracia al responsable. —¿Te asuste? Me da gusto, kesesese —dijo sin esperar la respuesta.

Jack miró con enojo al recién llegado. Gilbert flotaba tranquilamente frente a él, riéndose de su reacción. El joven guardián bufó molesto, ahora entendía porque Muerte lo había elegido para ser el portero del infierno, ¡era todo un demonio!

—¿Qué deseas, Gilbert? —preguntó Jack con fastidio. En el pasado, la forma de ser del albino de ojos rojos no le molestaba a Jack, al contrarío, su actitud sarcástica y bromista lo hacían un gran compañero de juegos, pero desde hacía dos semanas el hombre se portaba hostil con él.

—Estar con el Canguro te ha hecho aburrido, Paleta —resopló Gilbert. Jack bufó molesto pidiéndole entre dientes que no los llamara así, obviamente el portero no le haría caso —. Ni creas que a mi maravillosa persona le gusta estar en este… lugar, estoy aquí por órdenes de su alteza Cosmos, quien siendo tan benevolente como es, te prometió avisarte en cuanto el señor Muerte despertara…

Jack se levantó como resorte, feliz de saber que Eitel se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero su júbilo no duró mucho pues Gilbert agregó algo más:

—Su alteza ordena que no te presentes en el inframundo hasta que el señor Muerte se recupere por completo.

—¿Qué?, ¿porqué? —replicó molesto; si Cosmos creía que podía ordenarle no ir a ver a Eitel, estaba completamente equivocado.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, deseando usar al menor de los guardianes para afilar su espada, pero se contuvo, no por él, si no por Muerte.

—Has elegido al remedo de conejo, Paleta… si vas ahora, sólo ilusionaras a mi señor y a la larga, le causarías más dolor —dijo Gilbert con acidez.

—Mientes —replicó entre dientes. El portero del infierno se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo porque elegiste al Canguro por encima del señor Muerte —Jack se quedó callado, no tenía respuesta para eso. —Su señoría jamás te haría daño.

Gilbert realmente no comprendía al joven espíritu del invierno; Muerte le ofrecía todo, amor, comprensión, cariño, cualquier cosa que deseara se le sería dada. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle Conejo?

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de lo que yo siento? —le gritó Jack. —¿Es que alguna vez te has enamorado?

Gilbert permaneció callado; la imagen del rostro enojado de Roderich apareció en sus memorias y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Recordó lo fácil que fue para él saber que estaba enamorado del _"señorito"_, para él no existían confusiones, simplemente sabías y ya.

—Lo sé bien y jamás le haría daño —dijo Gilbert con seriedad —. Ya he cumplido con las órdenes de su majestad. Te sugiero hagas lo mismo, si es que no quieres terminar como paleta derretida —el portero le dio la espalda y desapareció sin darle oportunidad a Jack de hablar.

El guardián de la diversión frunció el ceño, si Gilbert en verdad creía que lo podría amedrentar con eso, estaba muy equivocado. Tomó su cayado y se dirigió al Polo; había guardado en su habitación, aquella preciosa joya que Eitel le regaló el día que se conocieron, ese objeto lo podía transportar al inframundo y con suerte, llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba Muerte sin que Cosmos se diera cuenta.

Conejo observó detenidamente al hada madrina; Wanda había tardado demasiado en reparar su varita; pero ahora, Aster no estaba seguro de querer regresar a su verdadera apariencia, después de todo, Jack era un humano, ¿Qué clase de relación podrían tener siendo él un _animal_ nuevamente?

—¿Estás listo? —dijo Wanda, pero Bunny no contestó. El hada lo miró un momento, sabía lo que pasaba entre él y Jack, para nadie era un secreto que esos dos eran pareja, así como el hecho de que el joven guardián de la diversión tenía algo de culpa en el despertar de Caos y la tristeza de Muerte; era por eso que muchos espíritus ya no querían tener nada que ver con los guardianes.

_Y el hada madrina los entendía._ Pero ella no podía darles la espalda, su señora no se lo perdonaría.

—Escucha cariño, no puedes quedarte en esa forma humana… no naciste con ella —habló el hada cómo lo haría con un niño que no quiere comer sus vegetales. Al ver que el conejo aún dudaba, agregó en tono serio—. Su alteza Cosmos ha ordenado que las cosas que causan desequilibrio sean arregladas, y esa forma tuya entra en la descripción.

Aster dio un largo suspiro, pero finalmente terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Wanda hizo un ligero movimiento con su varita; el cuerpo de Bunny se cubrió de luz y cuando esta desapareció, la forma humana regresó a ser la del pooka.

—Listo. Ahora ya puedes regresar a tus actividades; la pascua será dentro de unos meses, ¿no? —Aster tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó sin darle las gracias. No era tonto, sabía que el hada no quería que estuviese ahí.

…

Escabullirse en el inframundo había sido más complicado de lo que esperaba, pues no podía dejarse ver por los segadores. Fue difícil llegar hasta aquella sección del palacio de Muerte en la que sabía, se encontraba la habitación de Eitel y donde probablemente descansaba.

Muerte se encontraba aún en cama pues Cosmos no lo había dejado abandonarla; en esos momentos se encontraba solo ya que había enviado a Roderich, Hiccup y a Gilbert a cumplir diferentes misivas.

—¡Eitel! —dijo Jack entrando a la habitación. Fue extraño verlo en su forma humana, pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Muerte le sonrió, sin embargo, no como siempre, su mirada se veía vacía y triste. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí Jack, me encuentro bien —Eitel trató que su voz sonara normal, aunque no pudo evitar que cierto dejo de melancolía apareciera.

—¿Aún te sientes mal? —Muerte negó con la cabeza.

—Cosmos no quiere que deje mi habitación hasta que él lo crea conveniente.

Jack se quedó callado; Cosmos parecía preocuparse mucho por Eitel, hasta el punto de la exageración, entonces, ¿Por qué permitió que Muerte fuese quien encerrara a Caos en su interior?

—¿Porqué tu hermano no encerró a Caos dentro de él desde un inicio? —Eitel suspiró, no quería recordar aquella época pero suponía que Jack no estaría tranquilo hasta no saber la respuesta.

Fue en un tiempo tan lejano, qué sólo los involucrados lo recordaban con claridad; aquellos días fueron de gran sufrimiento para inmortales y mortales por igual. Los cuatro hermanos, creadores de todo, se unieron y lograron derrotar a Caos.

—Nuestro… padre no podía ser destruido, únicamente contenido —dijo Muerte con parsimonia —, Cosmos creyó que la mejor manera de detenerle era sellarlo, pero no existía nada capaz de contener su poder. Por eso se le ocurrió a Vida que uno de nosotros podría ser el recipiente que lo encerrara, pero… —suspiró —Destino y Vida no podían pues la menor confusión haría que Caos se liberara y Cosmos estaba demasiado débil a causa de la batalla, por eso y pese a las negativas de mis hermanos, encerré a Caos en mi interior.

Sin embargo había un problema y es que Azymo era en realidad, la criatura con mas sentimientos y por ende, con mas confusiones a causa de su naturaleza; en la muerte, los seres experimentaban toda clase de emociones con mayor intensidad que en toda su vida.

_Si Etiel llegaba a tener un sentimiento intenso, aun por unos segundos, sería suficiente para despertar a Caos e iniciar todo nuevamente._

—Tuve que deshacerme de mis sentimientos, pero no quería que el cariño a mis hermanos desapareciera.

—¿Qué hiciste para evitarlo? —dijo Jack intrigado.

—El equilibrio nos unía a los cuatro, así que la hice mi prioridad, de esa forma, no olvidaría del todo lo que siento por ellos.

—¿Por eso odias a los humanos?, ¿Por qué dañan el equilibrio? —Muerte asintió con la cabeza.

—Entre todos los seres que Vida ha creado; no existe una especie más cruel, vil, orgullosa… deplorable cómo lo son los humanos. Ellos creen que todo lo que les rodea les pertenece y tienen el derecho de destruirlo sólo para obtener unos cuantos papeles y discos sin valor...

Jack bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado, después de todo él formaba parte de la especie que Eitel tanto odiaba.

—Sin embargo, no pude evitar enamorarme de un humano —agregó Muerte haciendo que Jack lo mirara sorprendido.

Eitel era así, honesto, pero a diferencia de Cosmos, procuraba no lastimar a los seres que quería.

El guardián de la diversión se sonrojó al sentir la gélida mano de Muerte sobre una de sus mejillas; aquel toque frío lo reconfortaba, era tan diferente al caído de Conejo…

Entonces, lo recordó. Jack se separó bruscamente de Eitel; se mordió el labio al ver la expresión dolida del mayor.

—Eitel, yo…

—Amas a Aster —lo interrumpió. Su voz se escuchaba ambigua, como si hubiese sido ensayada cientos de veces, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza.

Jack no respondió, tan sólo bajó la mirada y rompió en llanto.

Como hizo Cosmos anteriormente con él; Eitel atrajo a Jack, lo acomodó entre sus brazos y lo acunó, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído; cuando eso no funcionó, le cantó hasta que se hubiese calmado.

—Perdóname Eitel —el aludido le sonrió con tristeza mientras le secaba las lágrimas, tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar. Debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que Jack lo viera sufrir.

—Jack, no debes disculparte por lo que sientes… —hizo una pausa para disolver el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. —El amor no es malo…

—Sólo te he dado problemas, hubiese sido mejor que no me conocieras nunca.

Muerte permaneció callado unos segundos; trató de pensar en una _vida_ sin Jack, pero le resultaba imposible. Sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse y ni siquiera su hermano podría haberlo evitado.

—No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Jack —dijo Muerte obligando al joven a verlo directamente a los ojos —¿Tú te arrepientes? —el guardián negó violentamente ocasionando una sonrisa en el mayor.

Hubo una pausa, ninguno de los dos quería moverse a causa de la tención que se había formado. Sin embargo, Muerte sabía que era necesario continuar, si quería hacer que Jack no se sintiera mal.

—No te culpes por lo que sientes, Jack —hizo una pausa. Le acarició la mejilla al joven guardián —. En el corazón no se manda —dijo al recordar las palabras que algunos mortales y el mismo Cupido solían decir.

Eitel sentía que el peso en su pecho comenzaba a molestarle y no pudo evitar pensar que si pudiese respirar, esta le sería difícil.

—No es malo que ames a Conejo —le aseguró tratando de convencerse a sí mismo —; me alegro que sienta lo mismo por ti.

Jack tenía deseos de llorar nuevamente, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse. Aunque le partía el corazón ser el responsable del sufrimiento de Muerte.

—Eitel…

—Déjame terminar, por favor —le suplicó. —Nunca tengas miedo de seguir a tu corazón, él nunca te mentirá —Muerte sonrió con ternura y besó a Jack en la frente —, sólo debes aprender a escucharlo.

—Eitel… —Jack no podía dejar de sentirse culpable; Muerte no merecía sufrir, él era bueno y desearía poder corresponderle.

—Si… algún día… Aster te lastima, dímelo y le haré pagar caro su error —Jack no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Eitel.

—¿Lo mataras? —preguntó sabiendo que su amigo no sería capaz de tal cosa.

—No puedo hacer eso —se lamentó, pues realmente le agradaría darle una muerte espantosa al conejo si llegaba a herir los sentimientos del joven espíritu —, pero al menos puedo hacerle pasar un muy mal rato.

Jack no supo si aquel brillo siniestro en los ojos de Eitel había sido cosa de su imaginación pues tan sólo habían durado unos segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mortal? —la potente voz de Cosmos resonó por toda la habitación, sobresaltando a Jack quien se aferró a las ropas de Muerte por auto reflejo; no es que el joven guardián fuese un cobarde, pero había algo en el mayor que le intimidaba de sobremanera. —Creí haber sido claro, mortal. Lárgate… ahora.

—Está bien hermano, yo lo invite —dijo Eitel atrayendo a Jack en un ademán protector. Al ver esto, Cosmos se relajó, pues no quería que Azymo se estresara.

—Necesitas descansar —el tono que Cosmos usó era tan dulce que desconcertó a Jack, pues lo había visto hablar con Vida y Destino y a ninguno le hablaba con tanto cariño.

—Sólo un poco más, por favor hermano —le pidió Muerte y Cosmos suspiró, pues sabía que no era capaz de negarle nada al menor.

—Cinco minutos —accedió de mala gana. Miró a Jack con odio mal contenido y agregó —: Si para entonces no te has ido, haré que Hiccup te use de tiro al blanco, ¿escuchaste, mortal? —dijo y se fue.

Jack suspiró aliviado cuando Cosmos dejó la habitación; realmente lo ponía nervioso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Muerte —. Mi hermano es algo…

—¿Sobreprotector? —finalizó Jack con una sonrisa. —Aunque no entiendo porqué se empeña en llamarme mortal —agregó cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas en un gesto infantil que enterneció a Eitel.

—Para nosotros, ustedes son mortales… con una vida un poco más larga que el resto —explicó Muerte. Jack hizo una mueca, le molestaba un poco que Cosmos lo llamara de forma tan despectiva, pero prefería dejar el asunto por la paz, pues no quería ocasionarle problemas a Eitel.

—Es mejor que me vaya—Muerte asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco decepcionado pero no protestó, sabía que el guardián debía regresar al reino de los vivos y a los brazos de Aster, ese último pensamiento le dolió pero supo disimular bien.

_Quizás sería bueno hacerle caso a Cosmos y regresar a casa, por lo menos un tiempo_.

…..

Pasó una semana y por fin, Cosmos permitió a Muerte dejar sus aposentos. Los segadores estaban felices de ver a su señor completamente recuperado, pero al mismo tiempo, tristes pues sabían que él se iría con su hermano por una temporada.

—Asegúrate de revisar los _relojes de arena_, por lo menos una vez al día. No olvides darle de comer a Ceberos y a los otros… —dijo Muerte, dándole las últimas indicaciones a Roderich.

—Por su puesto, mi señor —respondió el castaño anotando todo en una libreta. Aunque ambos sabían que era innecesario, pues el segador conocía a la perfección sus obligaciones.

—No dejes que Gilbert moleste a Jack —le pidió Eitel sabiendo que el portero del infierno tenía en mala estima al espíritu y no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo. Roderich asintió con la cabeza, ocultando su molestia al escuchar el nombre del menor de los guardianes.

Una vez dadas las últimas indicaciones; Muerte se fue al mundo de los vivos, había citado a Jack con la finalidad de despedirse.

El guardián de la diversión se encontraba sentado sobre la nieve, lo suficientemente lejos del taller para no ser visto por los yetis o por Norte. Estaba feliz de saber que Eitel por fin se encontraba bien, pero aun no podía alejar aquella sensación de su interior y ya comenzaba a afectar su relación con Bunny.

Conejo, últimamente parecía inseguro a causa de haber recuperado su apariencia verdadera y no importaba las veces que Jack le dijera que lo amaba tal y cómo era, Aster no podía sentirse bien del todo y es que, había visto en el menor algo que no lograba comprender y eso, le asustaba, no deseaba perderlo.

—Jack —el aludido se sobresaltó —. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —El guardián sonrió un tanto apenado con Muerte. —¿Has esperado mucho?

—No —mintió a medias pues había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había estado esperando.

Muerte tenía un brillo que el joven espíritu no logró descifrar, era como si tratara de decirle algo que su ser se negaba a admitir. Y ahora que lo veía detenidamente; si bien, usaba la túnica que lo caracterizaba, tenía la cabeza descubierta, mostrando aquel rostro creado únicamente para los ojos del guardián de la diversión.

—Jack… no quería irme sin despedirme de ti —dijo Eitel. Esto hizo que el espíritu lo mirara con tristeza.

—¿Te irás? —Jack se sentía un idiota al dejar que su voz adquiera un tono de decepción; Muerte podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, después de todo, él había elegido a Conejo por sobre Eitel.

—Mi hermano me ha pedido que lo acompañe… al menos hasta que logre estabilizar su poder —respondió con una sonrisa radiante, pero con la tristeza impresa en su mirada.

—¿Regresaras? —Jack no podía evitar preguntar, Muerte era su amigo, lo quería, pero no podía pedirle que se quedara y lo sabía.

—En dos años de este mundo —un momento de silencio; Eitel estaba teniendo problemas para continuar y es que su _corazón_ parecía gritarle que no lo apartara de Jack, que luchara por él… que ahora era libre de tener un futuro con el joven espíritu… pero no debía.

El dolor en su pecho se volvió más angustiante a causa de su negativa, su _corazón_ era terco, no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que obtuviera lo que deseaba: estar con Jack. Muerte se dio cuenta que alejarlo del joven guardián haría que el sufrimiento fuese insoportable, por lo que tomó una decisión.

Eitel llevó una de sus manos al pecho, introduciéndola entre los pliegues de la gruesa túnica y lentamente extrajo un hermoso objeto. Era de cristal, tenía la forma de un corazón, dentro había un líquido rojo que subía y bajaba como en las lámparas de lava; estaba en el interior de un aro de oro blanco que tenía extraños símbolos, todo el conjunto era sostenido por una hermosa cadena del mismo material.

Muerte tomó las manos de Jack y puso el objeto entre ellas, inmediatamente el joven guardián pudo percibir un extraño calor que lejos de herirlo, le daba una sensación de protección que sólo había logrado sentir con Eitel.

—Esto es…

—Mi corazón —dijo Muerte sonriendo —, es tuyo, Jack.

—No puedo aceptarlo —replicó intentando devolver el tan preciado objeto, pero Eitel se lo impidió.

—Es tuyo. Nació y creció por ti —Jack contempló el regalo sintiendo unas ganas enormes de llorar. El pequeño corazón le brindaba una extraña sensación de sosiego, cómo si todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran con el simple acto de sostenerlo. —Lejos de ti, morirá —agregó Muerte con tono dulce —, él desea permanecer a tu lado y eres tú quien debe decidir qué hacer con él.

El guardián de la diversión no despegó la mirada del pequeño corazón, que no era más grande que su mano, merecía vivir… sentía que era lo correcto; sonrió antes de pasar su cabeza entre la cadena para acomodar el dije en su pecho.

Muerte sonrió; aún podía sentir el peso y la angustia en su pecho, pero no era tanto y podría soportarlo.

—Es hora de irme, Cosmos debe estar esperándome —Jack asintió con la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Cuídate —Eitel asintió, realmente iba a extrañar al espíritu del invierno, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de dejar su corazón junto a él.

Muerte retrocedió lentamente, a medida que lo hacía, su cuerpo iba volviéndose humo, hasta que finalmente se disolvió en el viento. Y Jack se quedó solo, con la extraña sensación de haber perdido algo y al mismo tiempo sentirse completo.

….

Jack Frost se derrumbó en su cama, había transcurrido más de una hora desde que Muerte se despidió de él y seguramente, para esos momentos ya se encontraba muy lejos. Suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba el regalo de Eitel: su corazón.

Ahora que lo miraba de nuevo, se percató que era un poco más grande que su mano y la calidez era más embriagante.

Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse gracias al _corazón _de Eitel, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Despertó a causa de un yeti que Norte había enviado a buscarlo; Vida estaba convocando a todos los espíritus y guardianes de todo el mundo para que se presentaran en la fiesta de despedida de Cosmos y para disgusto de Jack, la asistencia era obligatoria.

La fiesta se realizaría en el palacio de Destino. Ya todo estaba dispuesto, había largas mesas que formaban un rectángulo y que estaban atestadas de diferentes manjares. En el ambiente flotaba el dulce sonido de los instrumentos que tocaban por voluntad propia.

El techo parecía un cielo estrellado, incluso se movía dando la sensación de estar observando el verdadero.

Los inmortales lucían sus mejores atuendos, pues nadie deseaba verse mal en frente del Rey.

Cosmos observó a los espíritus con desgana, odiaba mezclarse con mortales y aún así… ahí estaba, rodeado de aquellas inmundas criaturas que su hermana insistía en crear una y otra vez. Buscó a Muerte con la mirada para asegurarse que no se encontrara solo o peor aún, cerca a Jack; sonrío al verlo con Roderich quien lo atendía con una devoción que no había visto jamás en ningún ser. Quizás, se retractaría a medias de sus palabras.

—Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo Destino preocupado, Cosmos no acostumbraba sonreír y menos cuando tenía a tantos _mortales_ a su alrededor.

—Sí —contesto. Destino suspiró, miró en la misma dirección que su hermano hacía y se encontró con Muerte rodeado de sus tres sirvientes de más confianza.

—¿En verdad piensas llevártelo? —Cosmos no contestó, aún estaba molesto con Vida y con Destino y ambos lo sabían, después de todo los culpaba por "hacer" que Jack escogiera al Conejo de Pascua y no a Muerte, pero había algo detrás de eso, un secreto que ambos hermanos habían jurado a Eitel no revelar.

—Cuando Azymo y yo estemos en casa, quiero que tú y Vitalia hagan lo que les ordené… —Destino miró a su hermano con seriedad y éste asintió con la cabeza.

—No creo que a Muerte le agrade —Cosmos no lo pensaba así, quizás, Eitel se molestaría un poco, pero luego estaría encantado con su obsequio… algo digno de él. —Pero haremos lo que dices.

Lejos de la mirada de Cosmos, los cuatro guardianes se encontraban con algunos viejos amigos; Katherine, la protectora de la narración le contaba a Jack, algunas historias de cuando North, Aster, Meme, Tooth y ella se enfrentaron a Pitch por primera vez.

De un momento a otro, rey Calabaza se subió a la mesa, ocasionando que más de un espíritu lo reprendiera al ser salpicado por la comida que Halloween pisaba.

—¡Sus señorías! —dijo Rey Calabaza con su tono chillante. —Mis muchachos y yo, su humilde servidor… queremos deleitarlos con una pequeña presentación.

Los espíritus ayudantes de Halloween se subieron a la mesa para comenzar con la presentación que habían planeado para la ocasión. Los presentes se habían ya olvidado de la molestia ocasionada por el grupo y se dedicaban a disfrutar, al igual que Vida quien no pudo evitar moverse al ritmo de la canción.

—Puff, ese idiota siempre hace el ridículo —dijo Conejo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—A mi me parece divertido —replicó Jack sonriendo; el rey Calabaza era parecido a él, a ambos les gustaban las bromas y siempre buscaban la diversión, aunque Halloween era un tanto… perverso.

Luego del Rey Calabaza y su grupo, le siguieron otros que querían demostrar a Cosmos sus habilidades, ya fuera cantando o bailando, aunque la mayoría no logró que el rey dejara su expresión fría, pero quien sí logró sacarle una sonrisa fue Día de Muertos, La Catrina había recitado algunas _calaveritas_, siempre usando a los guardianes como protagonistas:

_Estaba Jack Frost preocupado_

_Por qué el invierno se ha acabado_

_Y también enojado_

_Porque Conejo su cayado le ha quitado._

_La calaca, acomedida le dijo_

_Te ayudo a recuperar tu bastón_

_Pero del Conejo me quedo su corazón._

_Estaba Jack Frost volando_

_Con su cayado congelando._

_La Calaca alegre en el panteón_

_Gustosa se come un corazón con chilito y limón._

Cosmos comenzó a reír, seguido de los espíritus que no querían ofender a su rey, pero a Jack no le parecía para nada gracioso, al contrario, que creyeran que su cayado era más importante que la vida de su pareja lo hacía enojar sobremanera y ver esa sonrisa burlona en la cara del idiota hermano de Eitel lo ponía peor.

Otros espíritus, cómo Día de los inocentes, hicieron algunas bromas o centraron chistes con relación a Jack, todas más hirientes y humillantes que la anterior. Los guardianes y Zar Luna querían detenerlos, pero si hablaban, podrían desencadenar la furia del rey sobre Jack y era algo que no podían permitirse, así que tuvieron que quedarse ahí, aguantando.

—¡Fantástico! —dijo Cosmos aplaudiendo a Catrina y a los espíritus bromistas, quienes hicieron una caravana agradecidos y en el caso de Día de Muertos, apenada por la atención que estaba recibiendo. —Han capturado a la perfección al mocoso del hielo, ¡es más! —el monarca se levantó de su asiento, inmediatamente los espíritus, Vida y Destino lo imitaron, pero no así Muerte quien se limitó a observar al mayor con un gesto molesto, oculto tras la capucha y el velo —, ¡Brindemos por Jack Frost! Él mocoso al que le gusta jugar los sentimientos de los que le rodean. Espero que pronto encuentres (cómo dicen los mortales aquí), la orna de tu zapato.

—¡Por Jack Frost! —dijeron los espíritus a la vez.

Era todo, Jack no lo soportó más, se levantó de golpe y se fue, lo último que vio antes de dejar el salón fue la sonrisa burlona de Cosmos y de todos sus lame botas. Poco después, Conejo le siguió pese a las protestas de MiM.

—Hermano, te has pasado —lo reprendió Muerte, se despidió de los presentes y desapareció.

—La fiesta ha terminado —dijo Cosmos de mal humor e imitó a Eitel.

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, todos los espíritus estaban indignados por la manera en la que el guardián de la diversión se había comportado; gracias a él, la fiesta se terminó abruptamente.

—Deberías educar mejor a tus guardianes —dijo Yukime, la mujer del hielo al Zar Luna; estaba indignada pues muy pocas veces tenían la dicha de estar en una fiesta con el rey Cosmos y se había arruinado a su parecer, por culpa de los berrinches de un niño malcriado.

….

Jack se encontraba en el polo sur, era el lugar al que siempre iba cuando estaba enojado, y en estos momentos; se desquitaba con una gran roca a la que había convertido en un enorme bloque de hielo.

Cansado, se dejó caer de rodillas; algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos convirtiéndose en copos de nieve y escarcha; se sentía humillado y solo…

Desde que Jack conoció a Cosmos y éste supo lo sucedido entre él y Muerte; el conocido rey del universo, no hacía otra cosa que agredirlo, y aunque el guardián entendía la razón, no dejaba de ser horrible.

—Jack —dijo Conejo con voz entrecortada a causa del frío.

—Quiero estar solo —Frost estaba de espaldas a su pareja; arrodillado y abrazándose a sí mismo con la vista fija en el suelo.

Era un cuadro desolador y en su interior, Aster maldijo a Cosmos y en especial a Eitel… si el señor de los muertos no se hubiese encontrado con Jack, esto jamás habría sucedido, era una terrible coincidencia que había traído malos resultados.

_No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable._

Bunny se acercó lentamente a Jack, los fuertes vientos movían sus orejas con violencia y su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse a causa del frío.

—Vamos —con cuidado, abrazó a su pareja por la espalda quien se giró para aferrarse al pelaje de Aster. Algunos cristales de hielo se formaban en la suave piel. Jack cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, al abrirlos se encontró en la madriguera, lejos del frío que tanto le reconfortaba.

—Te amo —dijo Conejo. Repentinamente besó a Jack tiernamente en los labios y lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás, hasta apoyarlo en el suelo.

—¿Bunny? —habló el espíritu confundido por el repentino arrebato del mayor.

—He vivido tanto, ¡siglos! Y en todo este tiempo jamás me importo algo que no fueran los niños y la Pascua —Aster sonrió, su enorme pata cubría casi todo el rostro del espíritu del invierno quien lo observaba expectante—. Eso fue hasta que te conocí, Jack, tú apareciste, desordenaste mi mundo entero…

—Aster, yo… —Jack estaba tan apenado que no podía articular mas palabras que esas y es que Conejo lo miraba de una manera tan dulce, con devoción, pero sobretodo, con amor.

—Déjame terminar, por favor —le pidió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar —. Ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón donde nadie puede entrar, es algo tan especial que sólo tu amor puede llenarlo...

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, tomó a Conejo por detrás del cuello y lo besó, primero lenta y después cargada de deseo y necesidad.

El pooka empezó a subir la sudadera de Jack, y en un sólo movimiento la deslizó lejos de su cuerpo. Aster empezó a besar el estómago del joven guardián en círculos produciendo algunos gemidos en el pobre e indefenso espíritu bajo él.

Dejando su camino mojado con saliva, el conejo siguió besando y mordisqueando el delicioso cuerpo que se contorcía debajo suyo con sus caricias. Sus labios buscaron los fríos de su amante y los tomó en un apasionado beso mientras sus patas continuaban con caricias osadas dejando a Jack loco por más de aquella ambrosía.

—Jack —murmuró en cuando separó sus labios de los de su amante para jugar con el lóbulo de su oído. Lamiéndolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo como si fuera algún tipo de dulce delicioso de saborear.

Jack, inconscientemente, separó sus piernas para darle más espacio a su amante. No existía pena, ni confusiones, únicamente entrega.

—Bu-Bunny... —un susurro, apenas eso fue lo que salió de sus labios. El pooka lo entendió bien, sabía lo que su adorado Frostbite necesitaba. Le dio una larga lamida al cuello del joven espíritu del invierno, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

Jack era consciente de haberse entregado a Eitel con anterioridad, había entregado su virginidad a Muerte y aunque fue su otro "yo" quien lo hizo, algo en él creía que fue lo correcto y por alguna razón lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

El hocico de Bunny bajaba dejando un húmedo camino hacia su pecho y con la punta de su lengua lamió muy casualmente la ya erecta tetilla para luego morderla haciendo escapar de la boca de Jack un gemido más de placer que de dolor.

La respiración del guardián de la diversión era acelerada y miraba extasiado como el pooka disfrutaba torturando sus rosadas tetillas, primero una, luego la otra.

Aster tomó su boca nuevamente en un beso voraz, en un movimiento insinuante cuando su pelaje rozaba con el desnudo y frío pecho del menor. Jack sólo podía sentir en esos momentos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el conejo lo había terminado de desvestir...

Conejo soltó sus labios y empezó a besar el cuello, el pecho, su abdomen, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Jack y robando de éste otro gemido. Sus osadas manos siguieron el camino descendentemente y tocó el sexo pulsante del chico.

Jack cerró los ojos cuando sintió esto pero tuvo que abrirlos de nuevo cuando no sintió el calor del cuerpo de Aster sobre el suyo. La mirada del conejo de pascua era una mezcla entre la excitación y la duda.

—Jack, si quieres… podemos detenernos —dijo con voz ronca y el espíritu no pudo evitar sonreír, no tenía miedo. Su cuerpo estaba muy frío, deseoso de sentir las caricias de Conejo, necesitaba con urgencia sentirlo dentro, ser suyo.

Jack tomó a Conejo por el cuello, obligándolo a acercarse a él, y lo besó con todo el amor y pasión que en ese momento sentía.

—Aster, te amo y quiero que seamos uno —dijo Jack después del beso. Eso fue suficiente para el conejo quien reinicio sus caricias.

Conejo salió de encima de Jack que quería protestar por eso pero cuando alzó el rostro para hacerlo vio las verdaderas intenciones de su amante y tuvo que contenerse para no gemir muy alto cuando sintió que la boca de Aster tomaba todo su miembro dentro de ella.

—Ast... —pero una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo arquear la espalda. El conejo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, muy tentadoramente, lo suficiente como para excitarlo más, pero no al punto de completar su satisfacción.

Aster tomó el pene con la mano y empezó a masturbarlo mientras veía el azulado rostro de Jack. El jadeante chico abrió los ojos ligeramente y quedó mirando al pooka.

—A… Aster...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jack? —el conejo pasó su lengua por sus labios sensualmente, dejándolos húmedos y seductores. El joven espíritu alzó su mano y tomó una de las orejas de Bunny para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. El mayo dejó que las manos del joven lo dirigieran y aprisionó sus labios en un embriagador beso.

La suplicante mirada del menor era suficiente para saber lo que quería y Aster lo tomó con su mano y luego todo con su boca y empezó a chupar, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su amante.

—Ahhh... —gimió Jack, todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer al sentirse tan estimulado. Aster chupaba, apretaba y frotaba con tanta habilidad que el joven guardián se sentía completamente indefenso y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del pooka, su cuerpo se retorcía de placer de repente algo ocurrió dentro se sí, fue como si algo explotara y sintió como algo abrumador tomara poder sobre todo su ser mientras el líquido de su pasión abandonaba su cuerpo mientras su boca se abría en un grito mudo.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, sintió que Aster aun estaba ocupado en él y bebiendo como si realmente disfrutara en hacerlo. Su respiración era aun difícil pero trataba de ganar algo de aire y no se movió para que aquella sensación que tomaba su cuerpo se quedara ahí un poco más. Jack sintió que Conejo dejaba su sexo y empezaba a subir, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y robarle un profundo beso.

— Cofmfjskffs... —Jack trató de hablar pero Aster había ido profundo en su garganta y podía sentir su propio sabor. Por fin Conejo dejó que el joven pudiera respirar y cuando el espíritu del invierno abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de ojos que lo miraban cargadas de amor y pasión.

—Te amo, Jack.

—Yo también, Afjdifebgh... —Aster tomó sus labios nuevamente y empezó a acariciar sus sensibles tetillas con las puntas de sus dedos mientras su otra pata bajaba hasta la tibia ingle de Jack, acariciando su miembro y trayéndolo a la vida de nuevo.

Jack no podía creerlo, no hacía ni dos minutos que había tenido un orgasmo y Aster lo estaba excitando nuevamente. Sintió que la mano del pooka había dejado en paz su pecho cuando tomó fuertemente sus nalgas, exprimiéndolas, metiendo sus dedos en la fisura entre ellas y acariciar su entrada para luego insertar un dedo.

Todo el cuerpo de Jack reaccionó ante la súbita e inesperada acción y el dolor y la incomodidad ya conocidos se esparcieron en su cuerpo.

Aster sintió la súbita reacción del muchacho pero no sacó su dedo, sólo no lo movió, dejando que él se acostumbrara a ello. Sabía que eso iba a ser algo doloroso al principio, al ser virgen, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con aquella barrera invisible, ni con una gran resistencia.

—Jack… —en lo más recóndito de su corazón, Aster se sintió herido pues supo quien había sido la _persona_ que _robó _la virginidad de Jack y deseó matar a Eitel, aunque eso era imposible, no podías matar a la muerte.

El guardián de la diversión le dio un beso, parecía tratar de decirle que él lo amaba y lo sucedido con Eitel (si bien no fue algo que los dos planearan), había sido hermoso pero pertenecía a su pasado y él a su presente.

Aster decidió dejar las cosas de lado, después de todo, no era como si Jack le hubiese sido infiel al tener sexo con Muerte y anqué le dolía no ser el primero tampoco tenía derecho a reclamar cuando Jack tampoco era "su primer".

Empezó a mover su dedo dentro de Jack, lentamente y metió otro dedo, lo que hizo que el muchacho se contorciera de dolor, pero sus gemidos eran tragados por el beso que aun compartían. El pooka decidió avanzar entonces y volvió a tomar el sexo del joven cuya erección se había marchitado por el dolor. Aster empezó a masturbarlo nuevamente y esto tuvo el efecto deseado por que la expresión en el rostro del guardián de la diversión era menos tensa.

Jack se retorcía y sonidos entrecortados salían de su garganta, tan mezclado estaba el placer con el dolor que ya no estaba seguro, pero poco a poco el dolor se fue disipando...

Aster sacó sus dedos y separó sus labios, posicionándose diestramente entre los muslos del jadeante joven, levantando sus caderas para hacer que las piernas de Jack quedaran a ambos lados de su cintura.

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Bunny se había puesto tan hábilmente entre sus piernas y podía sentir la gran erección del pooka acariciando su fisura. Esto hizo que el muchacho tragara fuerte y su cuerpo se tensó a causa de la excitación.

—Jack… si no estás seguro… puedo detenerme —Frost miró aquellos glaucos ojos y sentía que se podría perder en ellas, sonrió y abrazó al pooka con sus esbeltas piernas haciendo la posición más apropiada.

Aster acaricio los suaves muslos del pálido joven, inclinándose hacia él, haciendo que su sexo acariciara la entrada al estrecho pasaje.

Todo el cuerpo del espíritu del invierno tembló, una extraña excitación se apoderó de él al sentirse de esa forma, totalmente rendido a la voluntad del Conejo de Pascua... era algo realmente raro, su cuerpo entero temblaba y a medida que el pooka se aproximaba más a él, el calor iba en aumento, tan diferente al frío de su piel, pero lejos de molestar o lastimar, era totalmente placentero.

Las suaves patas de Aster empezaron a acariciar el firme abdomen con insinuantes caricias, tratando de relajarlo, exprimiendo la piel de su cintura mientras él se posicionaba mejor entre las piernas del excitado muchacho.

El conejo retrocedió y dejo de acariciarlo. Jack soltó un bufido de frustración... ¿Por qué se habrá detenido?, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar vio que Aster separaba más aun sus piernas y se agachaba. El joven espíritu tuvo que morder sus labios para no gritar cuando su pareja empezó a besar y lamer aquella escondida parte de su ser, dejándolo mojado y listo. Su cuerpo se retorcía, su respiración era entrecortada, y podía sentir como su pasaje temblaba de anticipado placer.

Aster subió y colocó su enorme cuerpo nuevamente en posición y penetró a Jack repentinamente, no dándole tiempo para reaccionar. La inesperada acción hizo que el joven levantara su torso de la cama y un sonido inarticulado fue oído.

Bunny empezó a moverse lentamente, tratando de entrar en aquel estrecho pasaje, poco a poco ganando acceso, avanzando y retrocediendo para luego impeler nuevamente y así ganar algo más de terreno. Jack se sujetó fuertemente del pelaje de su amante, podía sentir como Aster empellía en su cuerpo, tratando de entrar, la presión, el calor que deliciosamente le quemaba las entrañas, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas...

Conejo tomó hábilmente el sexo de Jack en sus manos y empezó a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Un empujón más y el pooka ya estaba totalmente dentro del joven. El guardián de la esperanza gimió, era tan estrecho y delicioso ahí adentro, tan ajustado y caliente que no pudo evitar el moverse dentro del cuerpo del jadeante muchacho.

Aster estaba moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo y sentía que la resistencia de su pasaje cedía y en eso una sensación abrumadora recorrió todo su ser cuando sintió que cierta parte de su interior era tocada y nuevamente, y de nuevo, cada vez que el conejo impelía y tocaba aquel lugar todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

—A… Aster…

—Jack... —Tan concentrado estaba en la deliciosa vista que era ver su propio cuerpo entrar y salir del joven que su deseo de dejar su pasión salir empezó a hacerse más fuerte. Sus acometidas aumentaron su ritmo al mismo tiempo que su mano y los sonidos que salían de la boca de Frsot, que nada tenían que ver con sufrimiento.

El rostro del espíritu del invierno tenía un tono azul, asemejándose a un sonrojo; Jack sentía como si estuviera en brasas, todo su cuerpo parecía estar por derretirse desde dentro, mientras que su piel cada vez era más fría haciéndolo excitarse más a causa del delicioso contraste de ambas temperaturas; mientras Aster iba más rápido, más profundo...

Los sonidos de placer de ambos guardianes eran tan intensos cómo la pasión que los consumía y se podía oír el roce de las pieles mojadas, una contra la otra.

—Ah ah ah... Ast... —Jack intentó levantarse un poco para tomar esos sensuales labios con los suyos. Un beso muy húmedo y apasionado fue compartido, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose en total abandono, los sonidos eran apagados entre sus bocas y uno respiraba el aire del otro.

Sus labios se separaron y un solo grito fue escuchado en toda la madriguera mientras el clímax abordaba a los dos amantes al unisonó.

Jack sintió como su cuerpo era llenado por aquella sustancia tibia y que la suya se desparramaba entre sus vientres, manchando el pelaje del conejo. Aster se dejó caer sobre el del jadeante muchacho, ninguno hizo nada para moverse, ambos aun tomados por las sensaciones residuales después de tan delicioso clímax.

Cuando Bunny recobro algo de aliento salió del cuerpo del chico suavemente y se colocó a su costado, abrazándolo, haciendo recostar la cabeza del exhausto chico en su pecho.

—Te amo —le susurró Aster a un somnoliento Jack, quien sólo logró sonreí y aferrarse más al cuerpo de su amado.

….

Jack bufó molesto, había sido despertado de su agradable descanso junto a Conejo por una de las ninfas ayudantes de Vida, pues la reina de las criaturas vivientes, lo llamaba ante su presencia.

La hermana de Eitel podía nervioso a Jack, no era para menos, desde que ella tuvo que renunciar a castigarlo, se mostraba fría y lo miraba cómo si deseara arrancarle el corazón.

Vida no perdonaría jamás al guardián de la diversión por las muertes que causó, no importaba que Padre Tiempo y Cosmos le hubiesen permitido restaurarlas, para ella, el daño siempre estaría ahí y jamás olvidaría la afrenta.

Jack comenzaba a aburrirse, llevaba más de media hora en aquella habitación del palacio de Vida, sentado en una silla, el único mueble en el lugar; de vez en cuando una ninfa se pasaba por ahí pero sólo lo miraba de arriba abajo y luego se iba.

—¡Suficiente! Me voy —dijo Jack, arto de la espera. Tenía trabajo que hacer y estaba mortalmente aburrido.

—Siéntate, Jack Frost —el aludido se sobresaltó. Vida se encontraba en el lumbral de las enormes puertas mirándolo fijamente. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y la silla donde momentos antes se encontraba el guardián de la diversión fue reemplazada por tres pequeños sofás rodeando una mesita de té. —Siéntate —repitió severa. Caminó con paso elegante hasta uno de los sillones y se instaló en él. Jack la imitó, aunque con cierta reserva.

—¿Para qué me llamó? —preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Una ninfa entró, traía una charola en la que llevaba una tetera y tres tazas que colocó en la mesita. Jack la observó servir el té; se sentía tan fuera de lugar, quería salir de ahí y divertirse, ayudar a Norte con los juguetes o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de Conejo.

—Disculpen la demora —dijo Destino, quien acaba de llegar, para alivio de Jack. Él era el único quien no parecía odiarlo después de lo sucedido con Caos.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó Vida enojado, su hermano tan sólo le sonrió.

—Lo siento, había unos asuntos que requerían de mi inmediata intervención —respondió mientras se sentaba en el sofá vacio. Miró a Jack quien lucía tenso. —Espero no hayas esperado mucho tiempo.

—No. Acabo de llegar —era una gran mentira pero la amabilidad del mayor lo ponía más nervioso que la rudeza de Vida.

—Menos mal —le dio un sorbo al té que la ninfa acaba de servirle —. Delicioso. Debes probarlo, Jack y no te preocupes, no está caliente.

El guardián miró el contenido humeante de su taza, con cierta desconfianza la llevó hasta sus labios y le dio una pequeña probada. ¡Delicioso! El líquido no era caliente, al contrario, su temperatura era tan baja que le sorprendía que no se hubiese congelado ni que la porcelana presentara signos del frío.

—La bebida de los inmortales —dijo Vida —, únicamente sus líderes pueden disfrutarla, como Zar Luna y Madre Naturaleza. No solemos compartirla con seres inferiores.

—Hermana —la reprendía Destino —, lo siento —se disculpó con el guardián. —Siento mucho que tuvieras que venir hasta aquí y supongo que te estarás preguntando la razón —Jack asintió con la cabeza.

—Después… de lo sucedido ayer en la fiesta… y del mal comportamiento de Cosmos, Muerte estuvo a punto de no acompañarlo —Vida dio un leve suspiro —, eso habría puesto de malas a nuestro hermano, así que prometimos a Muerte que te pediríamos disculpas y que trataríamos… —Destino se aclaró la garganta, la mujer rodó los ojos molesta —yo intentaría olvidar _entender_ que no fue tu culpa que esas personas perecieran.

Jack contempló a Vida, la mujer parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para sonreírle con afecto.

—Así que… ¿nos darías otra oportunidad, Jack? —preguntó Destino con amabilidad, el guardián asintió con la cabeza, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Vida sobresaltando a los dos hombres —Haremos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar, obviamente invitaremos a todos los guardianes, espíritus e inmortales de la tierra.

Vida se levantó para comenzar los preparativos, pero esa no había sido la verdadera razón, pues sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo realmente iba a perdonar a Jack y no tendría la fuerza para cumplir con el mandato de Cosmos.

—En verdad lo siento mucho —susurró apesadumbrada.

….

La fiesta fue un verdadero éxito, todos estuvieron felices y olvidaron el mal rato de la última reunión.

El amor de Aster y Jack se fortalecía con el pasar del tiempo, ya llevaban un mes juntos y las cosas parecían ser color de rosa.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde la partida de Muerte; Jack solía despertarse por las mañanas con intensas ganas de vomitar, al principio no le tomó mucha importancia, pero luego de un tiempo, el malestar le ocurría a cualquier hora del día, se sentía cansado, sin mencionar la extraña molestia en el abdomen y la cadera. Los guardianes comenzaban a preocuparse por él, pues nadie sabía lo que aquejaba al joven espíritu.

Sin que el grupo lo supiera, Vida y Destino vigilaban cada movimiento de Jack Frost, aguardando el momento adecuado. Esa mañana no era la excepción.

—¡Mi señora! —gritó un ave blanca de largo pico amarillo y delgadas patas: una cigüeña, la encargada de llevar las nuevas vidas a los vientres de sus futuras madres.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? —dijo Vida molesta.

—Lo lamento mucho, mi reina —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia —. Es acerca de Jack Frost y la orden de su Alteza Cosmos —tanto Vida como Destino lo miraron con atención.

—¿Qué sucede con él?, ¡habla ya! —le exigió exasperada.

—Como usted me ordenó, fui a dejar el huevo donde está el hijo de Lord Muerte y Jack Frost, pero… —Vida comenzaba a perder la paciencia, si algo malo le había pasado a ese preciado objeto, Cosmos no sólo la iba a regañar, también la castigaría.

—¿Qué paso con el huevo?, ¡responde! —gritó agitando violentamente a la pobre cigüeña.

—Vida, tranquilízate por favor —le pidió Destino separándola del ave. —Ahora, dinos que pasó con exactitud.

La cigüeña trago grueso, aunque Destino se veía tranquilo, sabía que no era así.

—Había… había dos huevos, uno contiene el hijo de Lord Muerte y el otro… al de E. Aster Bunnymund…

—¿Qué? —gritó Vida, mas pálida que la nieve, se dejó caer en una silla que Destino creó para evitar que su hermana se hiciera daño. —Es mi fin, Cosmos me encerrara en la más profunda y oscura prisión… no volveré a ver la luz, ni los colores, ni…

Mientras su hermana balbuceaba, Destino trataba de encontrar una solución, evidentemente, ambos huevos ya se encontraban en el interior de Jack, era imposible detener el proceso… a menos que la misma _madre_ lo hiciera; suspiro.

—No importa, seguiremos de acuerdo al plan —dijo Destino con calma —, cuando el feto cumpla la edad correcta, lo sacaremos sin que Jack se dé cuenta.

—No podemos —habló Vida un poco más calmada —, esos niños están unidos, si sacamos a nuestro _sobrino_, mataremos al otro y Jack se dará cuenta —suspiró derrotada —, no, debemos decirles. Cuando nazcan, nos llevaremos al hijo de nuestro hermano, Jack tendrá al hijo de Aster y todos contentos.

Vida sabía que se estaba engañando; dudaba que en verdad Jack dejara que le quitaran a su hijo, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían los involucrados cuando se enteraran.

—Es mejor ir de una vez —dijo Destino, su hermana asintió con la cabeza y ambos se transportaron al polo donde los guardianes se encontraban reunidos.

Otro día más sin saber que era lo que aquejaba a Jack; Aster comenzaba a entrar en pánico, si algo le sucedía a su querido _Frostbite_, si algo le pasara… no sería capaz de seguir viviendo.

—Tal vez sea un efecto secundario del beso de Peste —dijo Tooth preocupada, los presentes se tensaron; si tenía que ver con la Plaga… entonces Jack estaba en un grave peligro.

—Nada de eso —respondió Destino aparecido junto a su hermana.

—Altezas, ¿ustedes saben lo que le sucede a Jack? —preguntó Norte, ambos consanguíneos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Esto… será un poco complicado de explicar —dijo Destino, hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas —. Lo que les voy a decir… les sonará extraño pero…

—¡Oh por todo los cielos! Jack Frost está embarazado —interrumpió Vida exasperada por la lentitud de Destino. De repente, la habitación se sumió en un incomodo silencio, todos parecían haber entrado en shock, fue la risa nerviosa de Jack la que rompió con la atmosfera tensa.

—¿Embarazado? —repitió entre risas .—Fue una buena broma, pero los inmortales no pueden tener hijos y mucho menos los hombres.

—¿Y? —dijo Vida cruzándose de brazos —. Caos y Padre Tiempo también lo son y henos aquí.

Jack seguía creyendo que era una broma fraguada por ese par como venganza. Miró a Aster, aguardando su reacción.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —preguntó el conejo tomando la mano de su pareja. No parecía afectado con la noticia.

—Un mes —¿un mes? Eso significaba que el bebé podría ser tanto de Muerte como de Bunny.

Destino suspiró, Jack se veía más blanco que su cabello y eso no era bueno para los bebés.

—Un momento —habló Norte ocasionando que la atención se centrara en él —, Cosmos creó una ley que impedía a los inmortales y a los espíritus pudieran tener hijos —Destino asintió con la cabeza.

—Cierto. Las leyes del rey Cosmos son absolutas —afirmó Vida —, pero, citando a uno de mis mortales favoritos: _La ley sólo existe para los pobres; los ricos y los poderosos la desobedecen cuando quieren, y lo hacen sin recibir castigo porque no hay juez en el mundo que no pueda comprarse con dinero_

—¿Y eso que rayos significa? —dijo Aster comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que Cosmos hizo la ley y el puede romperlas o "doblarlas" cuando lo deseé.

—¿Pero por qué Jack? —cuestionó Tooth; había tantos inmortales y espíritus femeninos, ¿Por qué razón elegían a un varón?

Destino la miró un momento, debatiéndose sobre la forma correcta de responder.

—Cuando… Jack prefirió a Aster, Muerte quedó desolado, aunque no lo demostraba, nosotros sabíamos la verdad —Jack bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por el sufrimiento de Eitel —, por eso, Cosmos decidió darle una parte de su amado… se le ocurrió que darle un hijo a Azymo que llevara su esencia y la de Frost, sería el bálsamo perfecto para nuestro hermano —Destino hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Cosmos se dio cuenta que Muerte le entregó su corazón a Jack (literalmente) y vio la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir sus deseos.

Destino hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Se le daría a Jack _la escancia del universo_, de ese modo, reaccionaría con el corazón de Muerte y daría origen a un nuevo ser.

—El plan consistía en esperar un par de meses, luego y sin que Jack lo supiera sobre el embarazo… le sacaríamos al bebé que terminaría de nutrirse en mi palacio —era horrible lo que Vida les confesó, ¿Cómo era posible que se prestaran a tal crueldad?

—¿Por qué nos dicen esto?, ¿es que tanto nos odian como para atormentarnos? —dijo Aster furioso, tenía a Jack entre sus brazos; el joven espíritu parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Hubo un… problema, y Jack no espera únicamente al hijo de Muerte… —cada vez las cosas eran más confusas —también espera uno de Aster.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Era un fenómeno, obligado a cargar con dos niños cuando él mismo también lo era; Jack estaba frustrado, ¿Por qué lo obligaban a pasar por esto? ¡No era justo! Él únicamente se había enamorado, no era su culpa que Eitel no fuese su persona destinada, ¿Por qué lo castigaban así?

—Esperaremos a que los bebés nazcan —dijo Vida —, luego nos llevaremos al hijo de nuestro hermano… pueden conservar al o… —la habitación se quedó en silencio, los guardianes y Destino miraban a Jack con los ojos abiertos de par en par y no era para menos, el joven espíritu acababa de abofetear a Vida, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Creen que soy un maldito juguete? —gritó Frost molesto, gruesas copos de nieve escapaban de sus ojos. —¿Piensan que por ser _todos sobre poderosos _pueden disponer de mi como se les dé la gana?

Vida enojada como estaba, iba a decir que para ella; todos los seres existían por simple capricho y deleite suyo, pero Destino se lo impidió.

—Entendemos tu enojo, Jack —dijo el mayor con calma —, pero no somos nosotros los que decidimos… Cosmos lo ha dispuesto para Muerte.

—¿Y él está de acuerdo? —el enojo se convirtió en furia por la sola idea de que Eitel tuviera conocimiento de lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo.

—No. Si lo supiera, de seguro haría una tontería —respondió Vida, tratando de controlar sus ganas de golpear a Jack. —A él le diremos que usé un poco de tu esencia y que te robamos su _corazón_ para crear al bebé.

Jack apretó su cayado con fuerza, dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo, Conejo trató de seguirlo pero North lo detuvo; el espíritu del invierno necesitaba estar a solas para calmarse y pensar.

—Es mi pareja y no pienso dejarlo lidiar solo con esto —sentenció Aster antes de ir tras Jack y dejando al resto de los guardianes con los dos hermanos.

—Bueno, salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Vida con burla. —Cigüeña estará viniendo con regularidad para vigilar el progreso del embarazo y cuando llegue el momento, yo asistiré el parto —con estas últimas palabras, desapareció.

—Disculpen todo lo sucedido… y lo que sucederá —pidió Destino apesadumbrado —. Esto es para Jack, debe tomar una gota con cada comida y antes de ir a dormir —agregó entregándole a Sandy un pequeño frasco que parecía estar hecho de hielo. Caminó hasta la salida pero se detuvo a un metro, miró las caras compungidas de los guardianes y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. —Si… Jack decide no tenerlos… háganmelo saber, yo… le ayudaré en todo lo que necesite —concluyó antes de desaparecer.

Jack se había encerrado en su habitación, sin deseos de ver a nadie, pero si él era terco, Aster lo era mucho más y ahora, ambos se encontraban en la cama, el espíritu del invierno tenía la cabeza recostada en las piernas del pooka quien le acariciaba los cabellos.

—Soy un fenómeno —dijo Jack después de un rato de silencio.

—Por supuesto que no… —el menor se incorporó de golpe mirando al conejo con furia.

—¡Mírame!, ¡Soy un hombre embarazado! —gritó con toda la frustración que sentía —, ¿es que no lo ves? —pequeños copos de nieve escapaban de sus ojos sin que él pudiera o quisiera detener.

Bunny guardó silencio por unos segundos, momento que aprovechó para contemplar al guardián que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado, pero también que sin proponérselo, había hecho que su ser volviera a sentirse vivo nuevamente.

—Te veo Jack —afirmó Aster —. Eres testarudo, te encanta hacerme enojar, tu cuerpo es frío cómo el hielo que controlas, pero tu corazón es cálido igual que un día de primavera. No sólo traes la diversión a los niños con tus nevadas, también los proteges —sonrió al recordar el día en que su pareja se convirtió en guardián —; si no fuera por ti, Pitch nos habría derrotado, te debo la vida, Jack… mi felicidad, todo.

Lentamente, Conejo se fue acercando al menor para envolverlo con sus enormes brazos, lo besó en la cabeza.

—No eres un fenómeno —Jack se aferró fuertemente a Aster al escuchar esas palabras —. Vida pudo haberlo hecho con fines egoístas, pero ahora… hay un hijo nuestro dentro de ti —sonrió mientras una de sus enormes patas se posaba en el estómago de Jack.

—Pero también llevo al hijo de Eitel —dijo abatido pues se sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Conejo. El guardián de la esperanza, tomó a Jack por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le sonrió.

—No importa si uno de ellos es hijo de Muerte o incluso si fuesen ambos, yo los amaría como si fuesen mis cachorros, porque son parte de ti.

Ya no existieron más dudas en Jack, quien aceptaría su estado y esperaría impaciente y feliz la llegada de sus futuros hijos.

…

Fueron meses complicados para el joven guardián, entre antojos, cambios de humor, mareos y confusiones, pero también de alegría y mimos, pues los guardianes se habían volcado a cuidar al menor y procurar que estuviese cómodo.

Cigüeña iba todos los días a visitar a Jack para asegurarse que el joven estuviese llevando bien el embarazo y que los bebés crecieran saludables.

Cuando los segadores se enteraron de lo sucedido, decidieron unirse para crear algo que agradara a su futuro príncipe o princesa y a su "madre"; Roderich ordenó construir un imponente castillo en el polo sur, en el lugar más inhóspito e inalcanzable, donde el frío tal que ningún ser vivo pudiese sobrevivir, la construcción concluiría dos meses después del nacimiento de los niños.

Por fin, a finales de septiembre, el tan esperado nacimiento ocurrió. Los guardianes se encontraban en una de las amplias habitaciones del palacio de Vida, mientras la mujer se encargaba de fungir como partera ayudada por la cigüeña.

Aster caminaba de un lado a otro, era un manojo de nervios; cada tanto veía la puerta que lo mantenía separado de Jack y su futuro… futuros hijos, porque ambos niños lo eran y poco o nada le interesaba que Vida, Destino, Muerte y aún el mismísimo Cosmos pudieran hacer o decir al respecto.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo Tooth preocupada, Sandy asintió con la cabeza, mirando la puerta de la habitación donde Vida atendía a Jack.

—No se preocupen, el joven Frost y sus hijos están en buenas manos —les aseguró Destino quien se encontraba con ellos, aunque no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo; podía sentir un fuerte porvenir, pero el otro… era tan débil que parecía no existir.

Cigüeña salió de la habitación, inmediatamente, los guardianes se levantaron esperando noticias de Jack y sus bebés, pero el ave los pasó de largo para acercarse a Destino y susurrarle algo al oído antes de regresar sobre sus paso.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Los niños y Jack se encuentran buen? —preguntó Conejo preocupado por su familia.

—Eh... sí, no se preocupen —respondió Destino tratando de mantener la calma —, si me disculpan… —dijo y desapareció antes de que alguno pudiese replicar.

Esto alarmó a Aster quien sin esperar más, intentó ingresar a la habitación, pero las puertas estaban cerradas y no quería ceder. Un minuto después, Destino regresó, pero no solo, con él se encontraba Cosmos y Muerte.

—Está adentro —dijo Destino y Eitel ingresó a grandes zancadas a la habitación que abrió para dejarlo pasar y cerró cuando estuvo dentro.

Muerte observó el interior del cuarto; Jack se encontraba recostado en una pequeña cama, dormido a causa del tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho, a su lado había una pequeña cuna donde se encontraba un bebé de graciosas orejitas de conejo que lloraba bajito.

—Hermano —dijo Vida acercándose a Muerte, traía un bulto envuelto entre cobijas; su voz y rostro denotaban angustia. Con cuidado, Eitel le quitó la carga, descubriendo otro recién nacido, tenía los cabellos blancos con algunos mechones negros; no se movía ni respiraba.

Muerte se quitó el velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro y acercó la boca hasta la pequeña del bebé; un vaho gris salió de Eitel e ingresó en el cuerpo del pequeño que comenzó a llorar.

Segundos después, los guardianes, Destino y Cosmos ingresaron a la habitación para conocer a los niños y ver el estado de Jack.

…

Había pasado una semana, Jack se había recuperado del parto y él y los bebés se encontraban en excelentes condiciones. El hijo de Aster tenía largas orejas de conejo, los ojos verdes y cabellos grises, como su padre; lo llamaron Nicolás, en honor a su _abuelo_ Norte, el otro pequeño tenía los cabellos blancos con mechones negros, un ojo era azul y el otro violeta a él lo nombraron Eitel.

A pesar de los deseos y ordenes de Cosmos, Muerte no fue capaz de quitarle el bebé a Jack, después de todo, él era su _madre_ y no sería tan cruel como para alegarlo del cariño de éste, por eso le Azymo le rogó al guardián de la diversión que le permitiera estar presente en la vida del niño y éste aceptó, después de todo era su padre y tenía derecho a estar con él.

Jack sonrió a sus bebés que dormían plácidamente después de haber comido; ambos niños eran tan diferentes como sus padres, Nicolás era el más activo de los dos, despertando cada tanto y llorando por casi cualquier cosa, mientras que el pequeño Eitel permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio y sólo llamaba la atención de los adultos cuando tenía hambre o se ensuciaba.

Era feliz con sus hijos, con Aster y los guardianes, la vida no podría ser mejor.

**Fin**

….

Primero que nada, pido mil disculpas por la demora y debo decir que por más que quería terminar, simplemente no le encontraba el desenlace y terminé llegando a las 25 páginas convirtiéndolo en el capítulo más largo que haya escrito ¡en la vida! Y sip, el final lo sentí algo abrupto, pero es que ya no podía más. u,u

Espero les gustaran los bebés, al principio había querido que el hijo de Eitel fuese niña y habría sido genial, pero… luego mi mente pervertoda se le ocurrieron algunas ideas por lo que terminé inclinándome por dos varones.

Me tomaré un descanso de los fic del Origen de los Guardianes para reacomodar ideas (y también porque ya abandoné muy feo a mis fic de Hetalia y mi queridísimo México exige que siga haciendo escenas románticas y pervertidas con él y con su amado Rusia-chan), así que creo que subiré el primer capítulo de la secuela el 26 de septiembre como regalo de cumpleaños para mi maravillosa persona, kesesese.

En fin, ya fue mucho blablablá, espero les gustará y si encuentran errores, díganme que hay veces que según yo reviso y luego resulta que me comí palabras o no puse acentos y… bueno, ya saben.

Nos vemos en: _El príncipe de la muerte_ (titulo aún no definido).


End file.
